Doce Veneno
by Kika Felton-87
Summary: ... Uma missão. Um alvo. Um Malfoy ... [DG TERMINADA]
1. Weasley

**Capitulo 1º**

_Weasley_

Caminhava calmamente pela larga rua que antes era bastante movimentada. Porém, naquele dia, aquele local parecia mais sombrio e abandonado do que alguma vez fora. Era raro ver a Diagon-Al vazia, desprovida de feiticeiros apressados e crianças barulhentas, mas não naquele dia.

Apertou mais o casaco longo em torno do pescoço protegendo-se do frio. As poucas pessoas que andavam por ali pareciam desconfiadas, algumas delas até assustadas. Olhavam para a rapariga como se ela fosse louca por andar ali, calma e descontraída sem se preocupar com nada. E não se preocupava mesmo, não tinha motivos para isso.

Entrou numa das lojas, como tantas outras, vazia. O letreiro na entrada dizia _'Equipamento de Quidditch de Qualidade'._

"-Boa tarde Srta. Em que lhe posso ser útil?"

"-Boa tarde. Eu queria ver as Snitch's, as de colecção."

"-Pois não."

O homem desapareceu por detrás do balcão voltando minutos depois com algumas caixas em mão. Pousou-as sobre o balcão e dispondo-as em fila tornou a encarar a rapariga.

-Não são muitos os modelos, os tempos estão difíceis e cada vez menos as pessoas as compram.

Ela examinou as pequenas snitch's e decidiu-se minutos depois.

"-Quero esta" – Disse apontando para a mais brilhante e a mais trabalhada delas.

"-Essa é a mais cara Srta."

"-Não importa o preço."

"-Quer que grave alguma coisa?"

"-Apenas 'Patrick'."

O homem fez um ligeiro movimento com o pulso e no segundo seguinte apareceu gravado na superfície trabalhada da snitch o nome que dissera.

"-É para o seu namorado?" – Perguntou despreocupadamente enquanto embrulhava a pequena caixa.

A rapariga riu levemente antes de responder.

"-Não. É para o meu afilhado."

"-Deve gostar bastante dele, esta é uma das melhores Snitch's que tivemos. São 90 galeões" – Disse ao terminar de fazer o laço do embrulho.

90 galeões era mais do que o que recebia por mês ao trabalhar no 'Profeta Diário', mas não importava, não naquele momento.

Passou as moedas douradas ao homem e minutos depois saia da loja com um pequeno embrulho em mãos.

Passeou-se por mais uns minutos na rua quase abandonada observando as montras das lojas completamente vazia. Depois aparatou-se.

Toca era sinónimo de festa, alegria e muito barulho, mas ainda assim aquele era o seu local favorito. Fora onde passara a sua infância com os seus irmãos, os momentos mais felizes da sua vida.

Bateu à porta e a resposta não se fez esperar, segundos depois era abraçada fortemente pela sua mãe, Molly Weasley.

"-Já tínhamos saudades Gininha! Esqueceste-te donde mora a família?"

"-Mãe vim cá a semana passada."

"-Devias vir cá todos os dias. Tens te alimentado bem?" – Perguntou preocupada fazendo-a dar uma volta completa – "Estás muito magrinha filha."

"-Não comeces! Onde estão os outros afinal?"

"-No jardim. As crianças estão impacientes para cortar o bolo. E estão fartos de perguntar pela tia Gin."

"-Não os vou fazer esperar."

Caminhou até ao jardim onde encontrou os seus irmãos com as respectivas mulheres.

"-Onde é que estão os meus sobrinhos favoritos?" – Perguntou alto.

No mesmo instante quatro crianças correram até ela abraçando-se às suas pernas.

"-Olá princesas" – Disse baixando-se, deixando que duas pequenas lhe beijassem as bochechas – "Têm se comportado meninas?"

"-Sim Tia Gi!" – Responderam as pequenas em coro.

Mellissa e Mary Ann eram as únicas raparigas da família. Filhas de Charlie, com quatro anos, tinham um cabelo loiro que fazia inveja a qualquer um, herança da mãe, Fleur Delacour.

"-E os meus outros sobrinhos?" – Perguntou olhando em volta ignorando propositadamente os pequenos que a olhavam expectantes.

"-Estamos aqui!" – Responderam dois rapazes de três anos, tão idênticos que pareciam gémeos.

"-E eu não tenho direito a um beijo?" – Perguntou sendo abraçada de seguida pelos dois rapazes, William e Bradley filhos de Fred e George.

"-E o meu afilhado favorito? O aniversariante? Será que não tenho direito a um beijo teu?" – Perguntou ao rapaz que a encarava à distância.

Ele acenou levemente e caminhando até à ruiva deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha.

"-Estava a ver que não me davas o meu beijo…. Teria de levar este maravilhoso embrulho de volta para casa" – Disse casualmente estendendo ao rapaz o embrulho que carregava.

"-E nós não temos prendas?" – Perguntaram as gémeas.

"-Não hoje…. Hoje a tarde é do Patrick mas prometo que para a próxima trago uma surpresa para todos. Pode ser?"

"-Sim!"

"-Óptimo. Não vais abrir Patrick?"

O ruivinho abriu com cuidado o papel que envolvia a pequena caixa e ficou espantado com o seu conteúdo.

"-Não gostaste?"

"-Gostei! È linda! O papá não me deu uma quando lhe pedi… Disse que eram caras…. Muito caras…. Obrigado tia Gin!"

"-Ainda bem que gostaste…. O preço não importa afinal não é todos os dias que o meu afilhado favorito faz cinco anos!"

"-Eu sou o teu único afilhado!"

"-Mas isso não quer dizer que não sejas o meu favorito."

"-Vou mostrar ao meu papá!"

"-Faz isso!"

"-Gin?" – Ouviu chamar atrás de si.

Ergueu-se encarando que a chamava.

"-Oi Ron!"

"-Gin, não achas que mimas demais estas crianças?"

"-Porque dizes isso?"

"-Porque a prenda do Patrick custa com certeza bem mais do que o que ganhas do 'Profeta Diário'."

"-Ora uma vez não são vezes e ainda para mais o dinheiro não é problema para mim."

"-Como não? Tu não ganhas uma fortuna no 'Profeta Diário'."

"-Eu sei o que faço. Onde está o Fredrick?"

"-Lá dentro. A Luna foi busca-lo."

"-Já volto maninho" – Beijou a face do ruivo e encaminhou-se para dentro da casa à procura da loira.

"-Onde é que está o fofinho?" – Perguntou à loira que estava prestes a subir as escadas para o primeiro andar.

"-O fofinho que não deixa dormir ninguém de noite mas que passa toda a tarde a dormir está lá em cima. Ia busca-lo agora."

"-Deixa que eu vou."

"-Está no antigo quarto do Ron."

A ruiva subiu as escadas voltando minutos depois com um bebé rosadinho nos braços.

"-Ele é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi. Tão fofo e rosadinho, faz-me lembrar o Ron nas antigas fotografias de família."

"-Antigas fotografias de família? Nunca vi nenhumas!"

"-Não seja por isso" – Passou o pequeno à loira e subiu as escadas de dois em dois descendo logo depois.

"-Aqui está."

Pousou sobre a mesa um álbum de couro escuro com belas letras douradas na capa, formando a palavra 'Weasley'.

"-Deram-mo quando fiz quinze anos. Recolhi todas as fotos que encontrei espalhadas pela casa e outras que tirei a partir desse dia."

Pegou no bebé ruivo deixando Luna livre para folhear o álbum á vontade.

A encadernação estava repleta de fotos de Ginny o dos seus irmãos enquanto crianças. Em todas elas eles sorriam e acenavam contentes.

Havia fotos deles em Hogwarts, primeiro dos irmãos mais velhos e depois de Ron e Ginny. Fotos de Harry e Hermione e umas quantas com a própria Luna.

Fotos das formaturas e depois dos casamentos dos seus irmãos. Por fim ocupavam as folhas fotos dos sobrinhos de Ginny, enquanto bebés e agora mais velhos. A última foto era precisamente de Fredrick ao colo de Ron, acabado de nascer.

"-Tinhas razão, o Fredrick é bastante parecido com o pai."

"-E tu não podias estar mais contente…."

"-E tu Gin?"

"-Eu?"

"-Não há ninguém? Um homem com quem constituir família? Um namorado? Nada?"

"-Tenho tido muito trabalho no 'Profeta Diário'."

"-Sabes que isso não é desculpa."

"-Sei lá, não me sinto pronta para isso… Além do mais não há ninguém assim tão especial…."

"-Tens a certeza Gin?"

"-Alguma vez te escondi algo?"

"-Não que eu saiba….."

"-Então pronto… Se houvesse alguém serias a primeira a saber."

"-Vamos lá fora?"

"-Claro."

Entretiveram-se a ver as crianaças a correr pelo jardim. Minutos depois Bill caminhou até ela.

"-Então maninha, já vi que mimaste mais uma vez o Patrick."

"-Sabes que não resisto."

"-Mas aquela snitch? Foi um exagero Gin. Eu não quero o meu filho mimado de mais."

"-Também tu? O Ron disse o mesmo."

"-É porque é verdade."

"-Eu só lha ofereci porque quis… Dá para entender isso? Além do mais ele não faz anos todos os dias! E tu viste como ele ficou feliz!"

"-É verdade Gin…. Mas ele vai ficar mimado se sempre que lhe negamos algo tu lhe fazes a vontades."

"-Para a próxima consulto-te antes…"

O ruivo riu fazendo menção de dizer algo mas foi interrompido por Molly.

"-Vamos para dentro antes que as crianças tenham um ataque de tanta impaciência. Eles estão hiperactivos hoje."

Vários minutos depois, todos os Weasley, reunidos em torno da mesa da cozinha, preparavam-se para cantar os parabéns ao pequeno Patrick.

Porém antes que pudessem começar uma pequena coruja negra entrou de rompante pela janela pousando no ombro de Ginny.

Todos olharam para ela espantados até porque a coruja não carregava qualquer espécie de bilhete.

"-Tenho de ir" – Avisou dirigindo-se para o jardim onde se poderia aparatar.

"-Mas porquê? Já?"

"-É importante. Volto depois."

Deixando toda a sua família para trás saiu de casa e aparatou-se.

Encontrava-se num local um tanto escuro mas isso não dificultava a sua tarefa. Conhecia aquele caminho como a palma da sua mão. Andou durante breves segundos até entrar por uma porta à sua esquerda. De novo num corredor passou algumas portas fechadas entrando desta vez numa do seu lado direito.

Estava agora num escritório, de tamanho médio com uma enorme mesa redonda no centro. Sentados em volta dessa mesa estavam cerca de uma dúzia de homens e mulheres que aparentemente esperavam por ela.

"-Agora que a Ginevra se juntou a nós, podemos começar" – Disse um homem que certamente seria o mais velho da sala.

Naquele local todos eram bem mais velhos que Ginny excepto um rapaz, Joshua, que tinha a mesma idade que ela, 22 anos.

Já não era a primeira vez que estava naquele local, muito pelo contrário, frequentava-o à cerca de 3 anos. Tudo tinha começado depois que terminou Hogwarts.

Viviam-se tempos de guerra e mesmo contra toda a sua família ela tinha-se inscrito na escola de aurores. Fora uma das melhores alunas na sua altura, passada a todos os níveis com a maior das distinções, mas ainda assim não fora aceite.

Em contrapartida recebeu um convite, juntar-se a uma das forças da resistência, uma espécie de associação, secreta, que lutava do lado dos aurores.

_"- Srta Weasley, verificamos os seus registos na academia dos aurores, foi uma das melhores alunas e ainda assim não foi aceite. O motivo da rejeição é me conhecido pois fui eu próprio que impedi a sua entrada._

_-Mas porquê? Acha que não tenho qualidades?_

_-Qualidades? Mais que muitas!_

_-Não percebo…_

_-Devido a tais qualidades achamos melhor integra-la não no esquadrão de aurores mas na nossa associação._

_-Creio não compreender ainda…. Que associação é essa?_

_-Digamos que um apêndice do esquadrão de aurores para onde são recrutados os melhores estrategas e os melhores alunos do curso de aurores. No entanto á anos que não víamos alguém com níveis tão altos de classificação, normalmente os alunos apresentam apenas apetências para alguns dos requisitos, porém a Srta tem níveis bastante altos em todos os parâmetros._

_-Isso quer dizer que vou entrar para a vossa associação?_

_-Se assim o desejar. Mas devo dizer-lhe que é algo altamente secreto e portanto não poderá falar disto a ninguém. Digo-lhe ainda que seria um enorme desperdício se não se juntasse a nós._

_-Eu, eu tenho de pensar._

_-Evidentemente, esta não é propriamente uma escolha fácil, ainda mais nos tempos que correm."_

Esteve tentada a não aderir, a não aceitar a oferta mas depois de muito pensar concordou, seria a única forma de participar na guerra.

Teria sido um enorme choque para toda a sua família se alguma vez eles tivesse tomado consciência do que se passava coisa que nunca aconteceu. Ginny tinha entrado para a associação sob o maior secretismo e encontrava-se como correspondente do 'Profeta Diário' apenas para manter as aparências.

"-Ginevra estás a prestar atenção?" – Perguntou o homem que se lhe tinha dirigido quando entrara.

"-Sim."

"-Óptimo, porque nós temos uma missão de extrema importância para ti."

**- - - - - Fim do Capitulo 1º - - - - ****-**

**N/A:** Em primeiro lugar, a fic é dedicada à** Rute…** Escrevi-a porque hoje é o aniversário dela… Rutinha, agora que tens 18 tens é que ter juízo! Segundo, este é o primeiro capitulo e como já deu para reparar não tem emoção por aí além… É uma D/G para não quebrar a tradição mas não garanto nada quanto ao final….Quanto ao rating, deve-se a capítulos futuros… Comentem… Digam o que acharam…

_Kika Felton_

_08 / 07 / 2005_


	2. Malfoy

**Capitulo 2º**

_Malfoy_

Batidas. Insistentes batidas na maldita porta do maldito quarto.

Revirou-se nos lençóis e cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro fofo. Ainda assim as malditas batidas continuavam. Bufou de frustração, no único dia que decidia ficar mais uns momentos na cama é acordado daquela forma quase brutal.

Voltou a revirar-se na cama, com a esperança de que as batidas parassem. Previsivelmente elas continuaram, ainda mais insistentes e urgentes que antes.

Desenvencilhou-se dos finos lençóis e caminhou até à porta pronto a trucidar o inconveniente que o acordara daquela maneira.

"-Bom dia parceiro!" – Cumprimentou o causador de tamanho distúrbio.

"-Agradece por que não ter a minha varinha aqui" – Retorquiu num tom azedo olhando o rapaz de cima a baixo – "A minha vontade era arrancar-te esse sorriso enjoativo da cara."

Voltou costas ao rapaz e fechando a porta na cara dele voltou á cama, deitando-se debaixo dos lençóis.

"Que humor!" – Comentou entrando no quarto como se nada se tivesse passado.

Caminhou até às cortinas que cobriam as janelas do quarto e abriu-as de par em par deixando a luz brilhante do sol iluminar o quarto.

"-Zabini vais arrepender-te de teres entrado neste quarto!" – Disse debaixo dos lençóis.

"-Sim, sim Draco. Como queiras! Vais levantar-te ou não?"

"-Não!" - A sua voz saia abafada pelo travesseiro que cobria a sua cabeça – "E nem penses em tocar nesses lençóis" – Continuou, prevendo os passos do moreno que caminhava, de mão esticada, para a cama do loiro, de forma a livrar-se dos lençóis.

"-Deixa de ser criança!"

"-Assim que saíres daqui! Desaparece!"

"-Está visto que a noite de ontem foi longa!"

"-Tenha sido ou deixado de ser uma longa noite só a mim me diz respeito! Sai daqui agora!

"-Nunca vi um Malfoy fazer tanta manha para se levantar! Talvez tu estejas a perder as tuas qualidades."

No mesmo instante Draco sentou-se na cama, e encarou o moreno, com um ar desperto.

"-Um Malfoy nunca perde ou ganha qualidades! Um Malfoy é perfeito!"

"-Um verdadeiro Malfoy não fica na cama depois das 10. A menos claro que tenha um bom motivo" – Acrescentou com um sorrisos maroto – "Motivo esse que não vejo deitado a teu lado."

"-O que é que tu queres afinal?" – Perguntou levantando-se da cama e caminhando até às janelas.

Fechou um pouco as cortinas deixando o quarto só a meia luz.

"-Nada de especial."

"-'_Nada de especial'_?" – Perguntou num tom perigoso que beirava a fúria – "'_Nada de especial''_?" – Tornou a perguntar – "Tu acordaste-me por _'Nada de especial''_?"

"-Teoricamente sim, por nada de especial."

"-Então Zabini, considera-te teoricamente um homem morto" – Caminhou até à mesa de cabeceira e alcançou a sua varinha apontando-a ao moreno.

"-Então parceiro?" – Começou num tom incerto.

"-Não me venhas com essa de parceiro."

"-Tu não eras capaz…"

O loiro mandou ao rapaz um olhar que faria qualquer um tremer.

"-Eras?"

"-Oh se era."

"-Mas eu sou o teu melhor amigo."

"-Amigo?"

"-É! Nós conhecemo-nos desde sempre! Andamos sempre juntos! Tu não terias a coragem!" – Disse não muito certo recuando alguns passos.

"-Não fales de coragem a um Malfoy. Pode ser a ultima coisa que faças na vida."

"-Vamos parceiro…."

O loiro não respondeu, em vez disso murmurou algumas palavras imperceptíveis que fizeram saltar da ponta da varinha uma série de faíscas azuis.

"-O…O que é que fizeste?" – Perguntou a medo.

Só Blaise sabia o quão vingativo Draco podia ser.

"-Vais ser uma morte lenta e dolorosa….."

"-Tu não… "- Mas antes de poder continuar sentiu um enorme formigueiro em todo o seu corpo -"Vou morrer…."

A reacção dele não podia ter sido mais cómica. Os olhos dele esbugalharam-se em terror e a cara dele ficou num estado de pânico total que só lhe faltava gritar.

Dum momento para o outro o moreno começou a coçar-se como a sua vida dependesse disso. Coçava os braços, as pernas, o peito e tentava alcançar as costas também.

"-Draco pára com isto! "- Pediu continuando a coçar-se.

"-Sofre Zabini! Sofre!"

"-Draco! Parceiro!"

"-_Finite Incantatem"_ – Murmurou minutos depois fazendo com que o moreno parasse de se coçar no mesmo instante –" Aprendeste a lição?"

"-Tu és o ser mais mal humorado que eu conheço" – Comentou olhando para os seus braços vermelhos e cheios de marcas de unhas.

"-Tomo isso como um sim" – Comentou, rindo levemente da atitude do moreno.

"-O que vais fazer agora que decidiste finalmente levantar-te?"

O loiro ignorou completamente o rapaz e caminhou até ao grande roupeiro do outro lado do quarto, abrindo-o de par em par. Retirou de lá umas calças e uma camisa preta e caminhou até à casa de banho no lado oposto do quarto.

"-Não me respondes?" – Perguntou ao ver Draco entrar na casa de banho e a fechar a porta atrás de si.

"-Não" – Respondeu abrindo a porta só o suficiente para se ver a sua cabeça e fechando-a logo de seguida.

Não demorou muito para sair de lá já devidamente vestido e penteado.

"-Tens planos?"

"-Tenho. Dois. Um de emergência e outro de fuga."

"-Que humor maravilhoso que temos hoje. A sério Draco, quais são os planos para esta quinta-feira solarenta?"

"-Nada que te envolva a ti."

"-Vais sair com a Elle outra vez?"

"-Eu pensei que tinha dito que não te envolvia a ti" – Disse saindo do quarto sendo seguido pelo moreno – "Ou seja, não te interessa."

"-Isso é tudo ressaca? Não costumas ser assim tão _'bem humorado'_ logo de manhã."

"-O que é que é preciso eu fazer para me largares Zabini? E já sabes que eu não imploro!"

"-Que tal começares por responder á minha pergunta. Tens planos?"

"-Olha para mim e diz-me, eu tenho cara de quem passa os dias a fazer nada de forma a poder eventualmente ter planos?"

"-Hã?"

"-Esquece!"

"-Isso quer dizer que tens planos?"

"-Não! Isso quer dizer que eu tinha planos. Mas, uma vez que o Sr. Blaise Zabini fez o favor de os arruinar eu vou passar esta quinta feira _'solarenta'_como todas aos outras quintas-feiras, ou seja, no escritório, a trabalhar. Já tomaste o pequeno-almoço?"

"-É um convite?"

"-Não! É uma pergunta educada! É óbvio que é um convite."

"-Já tomei sim. Mas isso não me impede de aceitar o teu convite. Vamos a isso."

Draco encolheu os ombros com a atitude do amigo, nada que não estivesse habituado.

"-Wilbby?" – Chamou ao entrar salão.

No mesmo instante um pequeno elfo apareceu á sua frente, dobrando-se exageradamente.

"-Jovem Mestre Malfoy! O que Wilbby poder fazer?"

"-Onde está o meu pai Wilbby?"

"-Já saiu Jovem Mestre Malfoy. Mais alguma coisa Jovem Mestre Malfoy?"

"-Manda servir o pequeno almoço no salão principal."

"-Sim Jovem Mestre Malfoy" – E com isso o pequeno elfo desapareceu.

"-Vamos para o salão principal?" – Perguntou ao moreno a seu lado.

"-Vamos a isso."

Saíram do pequeno salão e atravessaram o corredor entrando noutro salão com, possivelmente, o dobro do tamanho do anterior. Lá uma grande mesa estava posta, repleta de comida.

Sem quaisquer cerimónias Blaise tomou o seu lugar na mesa, do lado direito de Draco, agora centrado na ponta da mesa.

"-Quantas reuniões temos hoje?"

"-Temos?"

"-Sim Draco, temos."

"-Estás a tentar enganar quem? Eu sei bastante bem os teus motivos para com a empresa."

"-Como assim Draco?" – Perguntou com um ar falsamente ingénuo.

"-Eu diria 1,65,cabelos negros compridos e com mais curvas que uma estrada."

"-Não sei do que falas…."

"-Hum…Isabell diz-te alguma coisa?"

"-Isso é um descrédito ao meu trabalho!" – Contrapôs numa falsa irritação – "A Lizzie não é, de forma alguma, o motivo pelo qual vou á empresa todos os dias."

"-Não?"

"-Ok… Talvez seja um bocadinho…. "– O loiro levantou a sobrancelha com um ar divertido –"…É um dos principais motivos!... É o principal motivo! Satisfeito?"

"-Nada que eu já não soubesse. Vamos?"

"-Mas mal comecei o pequeno almoço…."

"-Azar! A culpa é da tua conversa fiada. Vamos."

"-Ok…Ok…."

"-Mas afinal, quantas reuniões temos hoje? "– Tornou a perguntar ao chegarem á empresa.

"-Eu tenho três…. "– Mas o moreno já não o ouvia.

Blaise olhava atento para a rapariga que se dirigia a ele. Era uma rapariga jovem, alta e com uns longos cabelos negros.

"-Bom dia meu lindo" – Cumprimentou aproximando-se do moreno e beijando-o suavemente – "Bom dia Draco."

"-Bom dia Isabell. Se te interessar, Zabini, eu estou no meu escritório."

"-Já lá vou ter….."

Draco afastou-se, caminhando pelo corredor, em direcção ao seu escritório. Minutos depois Blaise entrava também no escritório com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"-Para quê essa cara de paspalho _'meu lindo'_?" – Perguntou irónico.

"-Ah Ah Ah! Isso é só inveja!"

"-De ti? Zabini! Enxerga-te!"

"-Ora para que o comentário então?"

"-Porque eu gosto imenso de te atormentar!"

"-Pois para mim isso não passa de dor de corno."

"-Dá-me só um motivo para ter inveja de ti."

"-Dou-te vários. Eu sou lindo e maravilhoso, sou rico e tenho uma namorada maravilhosa."

"-Mas tu, por acaso, esqueceste-te com quem estas a falar? Eu sou o Draco Malfoy. Tenho mais dinheiro e poder que alguma vez tu vais ter, sou mais cobiçado do que tu alguma vez mais ser e tenho mais mulheres do que tu alguma vez vais ter."

"-Isso foi querido da tua parte… Podias ter sido menos realista…. Estava bem no meu sonho…."

"-Mas tens de acordar para a vida! Por acaso já viste os contractos que deixei no teu escritório?"

"-Isso… bem… Eu…. hum…. Estava com a Lizzie…. Não tive tempo….."

"-Oh derrota! És sempre o mesmo!"

"-Finalmente acabou a maldita da reunião!" –Disse cansado deixando-se afundar na cadeira.

-"Não faças birra Blaise! Nem foi tão mau assim."

"-Tu deves de gostar de tortura só pode. Aqueles eram os empresários mais chatos que eu tive de aturar em toda a minha vida. Parecia que não percebiam nada do que dizíamos."

"-Claro! Como se você, Sr. Zabini, tivesse participado muito na reunião. Passaste todo tempo a fazer olhinhos à Isabell."

"-Até parece!"

"-Não parece! Foi! De qualquer maneira não era de esperar mais…"

"-Eu não tenho a culpa que ela seja a secretária mais gira da empresa…"

"-Podias ao menos tentar concentrar-te na reunião, ou fingir estar interessado."

"-Mas vamos concordar Draco, alguns daqueles homens parecia ter descendido do Professor Binns de tão chatos que eram…"

"-Isso é porque tu estás mal habituado! Ir ás reuniões que é bom nada! Só sabes andar para aí a pavonear-te e claro a andar para cima e para baixo com a Isabell."

"-Sabes que mais eu nem vou comentar….. Vou mas é embora… Tenho pessoas à minha espera."

"-A Isabell?" -O moreno riu e saiu do escritório sem responder.

Draco recostou-se na cadeira, aquela tinha sido a segunda reunião da tarde, ou seja, ainda faltava uma. Passou a mão pelos cabelos olhando a pilha de folhas à sua frente.

Sem a mínima vontade de as ler ou de continuar naquele escritório pelo resto do dia levantou-se da cadeira e saiu do escritório.

Caminhou ao longo do corredor encontrando Blaise debruçado sobre a secretária de Isabell.

"-Isabell!" – Chamou fazendo com que a rapariga o encarasse imediatamente afastando-se do moreno.

"-Sim?"

"-Cancela a última reunião desta tarde. Se alguém perguntar por mim diz que não estou, não sabes para onde fui e nem quando vou voltar."

"-Tudo bem."

"-Até amanhã Isabell, Blaise."

"-Adeus parceiro."

O loiro bufou ligeiramente irritado e aparatou-se no seu quarto na Mansão Malfoy.

Não tinha nem chegado à dois minutos quando batidas na porta se fizeram ouvir.

"-Sim?"

A porta abriu-se e entrou no quarto um homem bastante semelhante ao loiro.

"-Draco! Procurei por ti na empresa e não estavas! A secretária disse que tinhas vindo para casa! O que é que estás aqui a fazer afinal? Não tinhas que comparecer à reunião desta tarde? Como é que esperas ser o empresário máximo da empresa se nem sequer a uma reunião consegues comparecer?"

"-A reunião não era tão importante quanto isso e eu não tenho de me justificar com ninguém."

Viu o olhar do pai a endurecer. Tinha a certeza que à alguns anos atrás aquele olhar tê-lo-ia feito tremer, mas não agora, estava mais do que habituado.

"-Precisamos falar Draco! Assuntos importantes."

"-Sobre a empresa? Porque se for eu…"

"-Não. Assuntos ainda mais importantes que esses."

A expressão de Draco escureceu, sabia do que se tratava mas esperava nunca mais ter de falar nesse assunto.

"-Vamos para o escritório" – Disse Lucius saindo do quarto.

Aquela iria ser uma longa conversa, Draco sabia disso, era o que sempre acontecia quando o seu pai insistia sobre o assunto e desta vez não seria diferente.

"-Eu não vou fazer isso!" – Disse exaltado levantando-se da cadeira.

"-Vais fazer como eu te mandar Draco! Não penses sequer em desobedecer!"

"-Tu não me podes manipular desta forma!"

"-Não só posso como vou! E tu vais fazer tal como te digo a menos que queiras ver os meus mais novos meios de conseguir o que quero!"

**- - - - - Fim Do Capitulo 2º - - - - -**

**Rute Riddle** (Claro que nunca ninguém te tinha escrito uma fic! Eu sou a única totó a ter uma ideia dessas! Ainda bem que gostas da fic… Se não gostasses tinha um ataque! E vá-se lá saber o porquê de preferires do 8º capitulo para a frente! Pena mesmo não te ter caído um gajo aos pés/cama…. Esperemos que eu tenha mais sorte quando fizer anos!) **Carol Malfoy Potter** (Sim o Rating é tipo uma escala de conteúdos…A fic ainda não desenvolveu muito mas prometo que no próximo capitulo as coisas se vão desenrolar mais! Bjxs) **miaka** (É, a Ginny faz parte de um grupo secreto mais poderoso que os aurores, ainda não ficou muito explicito neste capitulo, mas no próximo as coisas vão melhorar…Entretanto ficou um pouquinho do Malfoy… Bjxs) **Bárbara Jane Potter** (Bem, não demorou muito! Espero que também tenhas gostado deste capitulo. Bjxs) **Mione G. Potter RJ** (Se a missão dela vai ser o Draco? Não ficas chateada se eu guardar surpresa, pois não? Como vai acabar nem eu tenho a certeza… Mais sobre a missão dela no próximo capitulo. Bjxs) **Rebeca Maria **(Li o teu mail… Ri muito com o primeiro paragrafo….Quanto às tuas dúvidas sobre a missão….Já leste o capitulo que te mandei…. Uma das tuas hipóteses estava certa… Mas gostei de ler a outra…. Se não conseguires comentar nos próximos capítulos não tem mal… Já sei a tua opinião e é isso que importa! Bjxs)

Brigada ainda às que comentaram o último capitulo da Short e que ainda n foram mencionadas em cima….** Miri**,** KatieRadcliffe **e** Paulinha Malfoy**


	3. A Missão

**Capitulo 3º**

_A Missão_

"Ginevra estás a prestar atenção?" – Perguntou o homem que se lhe tinha dirigido quando entrara.

"-Sim."

"-Óptimo, porque nós temos uma missão de extrema importância para ti."

A ruiva encarou espantada o homem à sua frente, Jonathan, o mesmo homem que lhe propusera fazer parte daquela associação.

_"-Ginevra não sabes o quão feliz fico por teres aceite a nossa proposta._

_-Eu só fiz o que achei melhor._

_-É de pessoas assim que precisamos, maior parte dos nossos membros tem o dobro da tua idade._

_-E o que é que terei de fazer agora?_

_-Vamos aguardar até que chegue o momento"_

Mas o momento nunca tinha chegado e nem iria chegar ou assim pensava Ginny até ouvir Jonathan. Desde que lá entrara, à três anos atrás, aquilo que fizera era muito pouco relativamente ao que poderia ter feito se pertencesse ao esquadrão de aurores. A guerra estava acabada isso era certo, fazia quase um ano, Voldemort derrotado nessa mesma altura, não percebia o intuito da tal missão.

_"-_Missão?" – Perguntou ainda espantada.

"-Exacto."

"-Mas para mim?"

"-Qual o espanto? Tu foste uma das melhores alunas na escola de aurores."

"-Mas isso foi à três anos atrás. Não tenho feito nada desde então. Qual é a missão afinal? E é assim tão importante?"

"-Importantíssima."

"-Então?" – Perguntou já impaciente para divertimento do homem que a encarava.

"-Em traços gerais, um assassinato."

"-Eu vou ter de … matar alguém?" – Perguntou um tanto receosa.

Quando frequentara a escola de aurores sabia que isso seria inevitável mas não estava minimamente preparada para enfrentar essa situação quase três anos depois, altura em que nem sequer havia guerra. Era certo que haviam uns quantos seguidores das artes negras ainda à solta e por identificar mas certamente que os aurores não precisavam de ajuda para lidar com eles.

"-Esperemos que sim."

"-Quem?"

Mas o homem em vez de lhe responder procurou algo nas pastas à sua frente.

"-Está tudo nesta pasta" – Começou passando-lhe uma pasta de couro negro – "Leva-a contigo para casa e guarda-a com cuidado. Não vale a pena avisar que é uma missão totalmente secreta e que ninguém além de ti deve saber do que se trata."

A ruiva fez menção de falar mas foi interrompida por Jonathan.

"-Todas as tuas perguntas devem estar respondidas aí. Vais encontrar lá dentro tudo o que precisas para executar a missão. Serás contactada ainda hoje para ajustar alguns dos detalhes. Qualquer dúvida já sabes onde procurar. Entendido?"

"-Eu acho que sim."

"-Então acho que é tudo por hoje, ou pelo menos para ti."

Ela acenou levemente com a cabeça e levantou-se saindo em seguida.

Caminhou pelos corredores e chegando ao pequeno átrio escurecido aparatou-se no seu apartamento.

Apesar do bom salário que recebia na associação, bem mais do triplo que no _'Profeta Diário'_, o seu apartamento era pequeno, suficiente para apenas uma pessoa. Normalmente boa parte do seu dos seus vencimentos ia para Gringots com o resto mimava os seus sobrinhos e alimentava o seu vício, vestidos, de verão, de noite, de Inverno, com decote, sem decote, com alças, sem alças, de todas as formas, cores e feitios. Tinha um fascínio por eles desde que andava na escola e por isso era comum comprar vestidos embora muitos deles se mantivessem intocados no armário.

Atirou-se para o sofá sem mesmo tirar o casaco, estava por demais ansiosa para saber do que se tratava a tão importante missão. Abriu a pasta de couro e retirou dela um molho de folhas presas com uma fita negra.

Desapertou-a e começou a ler a rima de folhas. A cada linha o espanto era mais evidente na sua face. A cada parágrafo a sua boca abria mais em pasmo, de forma que quando acabou de ler só lhe restou suspirar.

"-Eu não acredito que isto me está a acontecer… "- Murmurou para si mesma.

Olhou novamente para a pasta de couro enquanto recolhia as folhas e as apertava com a fita negra. No fundo da pasta repousava ainda um envelope. Abriu-o só para constatar que estava cheio de fotos do seu 'alvo'.

Olhou-as, concentrada, tentando achar a melhor forma de executar aquela missão. Sabia que seria extremamente difícil até porque ela não tinha a mínima ideia sobre como haveria de começar.

Arrumou tudo de novo na pasta e caminhou até ao seu quarto onde a guardou dentro da gaveta da secretária. Ao faze-lo deixou cair um belo envelope dourado. Pegou-o entre os dedos estranhando o facto de não o ter visto antes.

Abriu o envelope dourado com cuidado e surpreendeu-se ao ler o que continha.

_"Temos o prazer de convidar a Srta Weasley, como repórter do _'Profeta Diário'_ ao baile anual de beneficência que se vai realizar na próxima sexta-feira no _'Palace Hotel'_ por volta das 21.00 horas. _

_Com grande gosto que a esperamos_

_Atenciosamente_

_Joss Jenkins"_

Convite? De certo que seria coisa de Jonathan, mas para um baile de caridade?

"-Sexta-feira é amanhã…. Parece que finalmente vou ter a oportunidade de usar um dos magníficos vestidos enclausurados naquele armário."

Caminhou até lá mas antes que pudesse sequer imaginar qual vestido usaria na noite que se seguia um enorme estrondo fez-se ouvir.

Correu rapidamente até à cozinha, donde parecia ter vindo o som e logo descobriu a sua origem.

Quatro grandes corujas carregavam um ainda maior pacote que Ginny se apressou a retirar das patas dos animais. Depois das aves saírem a ruiva fechou a janela e apressou-se a abrir o pacote.

Como se os choques daquele dia não bastassem o conteúdo do pacote revelou-se surpreendente. Com cuidado tirou de lá o mais belo vestido que alguma vez vira em toda a sua vida e certamente o mais caro também.

Olhou-o atenta, sentindo a óptima sensação do tecido leve contra os seus dedos.

"-Mal posso esperar para o experimentar."

Olhou para o pacote e reparou numas belas sandálias e ao lado destas um pequeno bilhete.

Pousando suavemente o vestido pegou o bilhete donde leu:

_"Para que a noite de amanhã corra as mil maravilhas e que a missão seja cumprida o mais rápido possível"_

Por momentos quase se esquecera da missão mas agora percebia o porquê do convite dourado. Ainda assim uma pequena dúvida persistia, um baile de beneficência?

Suspirou novamente e guardando com todo o cuidado o vestido no pacote caminhou até ao quarto.

Retirou as folhas da pasta de couro e espalhou-as pela cama.

_"Vai ser uma longa noite"_ – Pensou olhando para as folhas que segurava.

Acabou por adormecer a altas horas, sobre as folhas que estudava, enquanto tentava arquitectar um plano plausível.

Jonathan deixara tudo nas suas mãos. Teria de matar uma pessoa, algo que ia contra os seus princípios e ainda por cima tinha de achar a melhor maneira de o fazer.

Acordou totalmente dorida, tinha dormido toda encolhida sobre as folhas que espalhara sobre a cama na noite anterior.

Olhou para o relógio de pulso que marcava naquela altura quase meio-dia. Levantou-se alarmada mas logo se lembrou que não haveria problemas em não ir à redacção do _'Profeta Diário'_,Jonathan trataria de tudo.

Caminhou até à cozinha, espreguiçando-se e pegou numa caneca que encheu com café. Tinha muito que fazer até às nove horas e não sabia como começar.

A missão que tinha em mãos era difícil e ela sabia muito bem disso. Não se tratava do que ia fazer mas mais propriamente de como o faria. Não tinha a mínima ideia de como matar uma pessoa, ou pelo menos não premeditadamente.

Deixou-se cair no sofá, pronta a concentra-se quando um barulho se fez ouvir.

Caminhou até à cozinha encontrando uma coruja do outro lado da janela. Abriu-a deixando entrar a ave que pousou um envelope. Suspirou antes de o abrir.

_"Gin o que aconteceu ontem? Saíste de rompante e sem explicações._

_As crianças ficaram bastante desiludidas e o Patrick até se recusou a cortar o bolo sem ti._

_Vão estar todos aqui para o jantar…. Podemos contar contigo?_

_Ron"_

"-Não me parece…"

Caminhou até ao quarto alcançando uma pena e um tinteiro.

_"Ron_

_Tinha imensa vontade de ir mas esta noite tenho um trabalho super importante. Talvez noutra altura. Pede desculpas ao Patrick por mim._

_Beijos_

_Gin"_

"-Depois eu compenso-os."

Sempre fora assim, desde que saíra de Hogwarts que punha o trabalho à frente da família. Primeiro os treinos na academia de aurores e depois os trabalhos na associação e no _'Profeta Diário'_. E a resposta a essa situação sempre fora a mesma 'Depois eu compenso-os'.

Voltou à cozinha e atou o bilhete à pata da coruja que saiu logo em seguida. Fechou a janela e voltou ao quarto recolhendo as folhas e levando-as para a sala pronta a concentrar-se definitivamente na sua missão.

Tinha três meses para cumprir as ordens que lhe foram dadas mas ainda assim tinha a sensação de que nem um ano chegaria para realizar tão árdua tarefa.

"-Três meses, apenas três meses… E tudo tem de começar esta noite… resta saber como…"

Passou toda a tarde a matutar sobre a tal missão mas quanto mais pensava menos concluía. Cada plano, cada ideia, tinha ainda menos probabilidades de resultar como o anterior.

_"Parece que as minhas tácticas não são assim tão boas…Afinal porquê eu? De tanta a gente na agência…. Tudo bem que eles são todos mais velhos do que eu e nesta missão a idade pode ser uma mais valia… mas em contra partida eles saberiam o que fazer…. Ao contrario de mim…. Que a única ideia decente que tenho é um Avada Kedavra … Mas não me parece que seja assim tão simples…Se ao menos eu soubesse como me aproximar sem ser muito evidente….Claro que a desculpa de ser enviada do 'Profeta Diário' pode resultar….Mas existe 85 de hipóteses do contrário…85? Talvez 97 sabendo de quem se trata…Estou perdida…Se ao menos o Jonathan me desse uma ajuda…."_

E pela segunda vez naquele dia fez-se ouvir um barulho vindo da cozinha. Caminhou até lá só para encontrar uma pequena coruja negra do outro lado do vidro. Abriu a janela e a ave deixou cair o envelope nas suas mãos antes de sair.

"-Mesmo a tempo… Começava a ficar desesperada."

Abriu o envelope só para achar a letra organizada de Jonathan.

_"Não te esqueças do baile desta noite. Estará à tua espera, às 20.30, mesmo na porta da tua casa, uma limusina que te levará ao Hotel."_

"-Um problema resolvido… "- Murmurou antes de continuar a ler.

_"Uma vez lá mantêm os olhos abertos e a aparência discreta (o máximo que conseguires naquele vestido)"_

"-Sem dúvida para manter uma aparência discreta" – Concordou sarcástica.

_"Mantêm a missão em mente e faz tudo como se tivesses apenas esta noite para a cumprir. Não sejas evidente nos teus actos e como será de esperar, nada de testemunhas._

_Tem cuidado"_

_"_-Uau! Sem duvida muito mais esclarecida agora" – Comentou sarcástica olhando para o pedaço de pergaminho como se esperasse uma informação ainda por se revelar.

Uma vez que nada se revelou ela deitou o bilhete fora e voltou ao sofá onde ficou praticamente toda a tarde a tentar pensar numa boa maneira de concluir aquele trabalho.

Não chegou a muitas conclusões e isso era evidente na sua cara.

Caminhou frustrada até ao quarto depois de tomar um bom banho. O vestido enviado por Jonathan na noite anterior ainda estava dentro da caixa. Vestiu-o, assentava-lhe que nem uma luva, totalmente perfeito. Calçou as sandálias que com ele vinham e olhou-se ao espelho.

Era um vestido bastante provocador e ela tinha ideia disso, só não sabia é como é que Jonathan queria que se mantivesse discreta depois de o vestir.

Não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso pois ouviu um barulho de aparatação vindo da sala.

_"Ainda bem que arrumei as folhas todas"_

Caminhou até à sala só para encontrar Hermione.

"-Mione? Tu por aqui?"

"-O Ron pediu-me para passar por cá… Para te convencer a ir ao jantar…. Mas parece que vais estar mesmo ocupada esta noite" – Disse olhando-a de cima a baixo.

"-Não é o que estás a pensar! Eu vou a trabalho."

"-E eu não disse o contrário. O vestido fica-te bem."

"-Obrigada."

"-Vou indo. Ah! Antes que me esqueça! A tua mãe pediu para passares por lá amanhã à hora do almoço."

"-Ok… Diz-lhe que vou."

"-Então até amanhã…"

"-Até Mione…"

A morena aparatou-se e a ruiva suspirou de alívio. Não podia sequer imaginar o que podia ter acontecido se tivesse deixado as folhas espalhadas pela mesa da sala.

Olhou para o relógio que repousava sobre a lareira e constatou serem quase oito horas.

"-Estou atrasada!"

Correu até ao quarto e prendeu o cabelo num coque impecável, deixando algumas madeixas soltas que lhe emolduravam a face. Passou uma maquilhagem suave e um pouco de perfume.

Antes de sair do quarto alcançou uma pequena bolsa onde guardou a varinha, uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho, afinal ela era ou não era uma jornalista do _'Profeta Diário'_?

Reparou num pequeno envelope pousado sobre a mesa da sala que não estava lá antes. Caminhou até lá e leu o que continha. Era uma série de instruções de Jonathan, instruções essas que se revelaram bastante úteis.

Desceu as escadas calmamente e ao sair do prédio deu de caras com um homem bastante elegante que parecia espera-la.

"-Por aqui Srta."

Seguiu-o até à limusina negra que a esperava. O homem abriu a porta dando-lhe passagem e fechou-a assim que a ruiva se acomodou.

Respirou fundo encostando-se totalmente ao assento, aquela ia ser uma longa noite.

Vários minutos se passaram até que sentiu a limusina a abrandar. O mesmo homem abriu a porta, e dando-lhe a mão, ajudou-a a sair.

"-Obrigada."

"-De nada Srta. Fico à espera que saia ou devo partir já?"

"-Não é preciso esperar. Obrigada."

"-Como desejar Srta."

Com uma leve vénia o homem afastou-se e a ruiva voltou-se para contemplar a magnifica entrada do Hotel.

"-Sem dúvida uma longa noite."

Subiu a escadaria da frente do hotel e caminhou lentamente através da entrada. Logo um simpático jovem lhe mostrou o caminho para o salão onde decorreria o baile de beneficência.

Era um salão ricamente decorado, as paredes brancas eram enfeitadas com os mais diversos motivos dourados que conferiam ao local um tom brilhante realçado ainda mais pelo chão de mármore claro.

Olhou em volta, observando as inúmeras pessoas que a rodeavam, entretanto o seu olhar ficou preso apenas numa. Um homem alto e loiro ocupava um lugar ao fundo do salão, homem esse que a encarava também.

**- - - - - Fim do Capitulo 3º - - - - -**

* * *

**N/A:** Depois de ter lido o _Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince_, cheguei à conclusão que esta será a última fic que escrevo. Se não a tivesse escrito como presente para a Rute decididamente abandonava-a por aqui… Mas agora sinto-me na obrigação de a terminar….Foi realmente divertido escrever fics D/G e melhor ainda ter recebido as reviews em cada capitulo… Mas é bem provável que este ano eu entre na faculdade, e aí não terei mais tempo para escrever… Entretanto vou continuar a actualizar esta fic sempre que puder até estar terminada…

**KatieRadcliffe **(Ainda bem que gostas das outras fics que escrevi… Espero que também possas vir a gostar desta. Eu sei que os primeiros capítulos não desenvolvem muito, mas prometo que no próximo vai haver interacção D/G. Bjxs) **aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe** (Ele não vai ser Devorador da morte não. Até porque a guerra já acabou, Voldemort já caiu…Isabel e Blaise? Era só para mostrar que o Blaise é mais humano que o Draco… Apesar deste capitulo não ter desenvolvido muito a história espero que tenhas gostado. Bjxs) **miaka** (Essa do Blaise acordar o Draco tinha de ser mesmo! E a forma de torturar o Blaise logo de manhã para descarregar o mau humor é algo inevitável! Acho que qualquer um tem vontade de torturar a pessoa que o acorda de manhã cedo! Quanto ao que o Draco tem de fazer vai continuar mistério mesmo…. Provavelmente até ao final da fic – há que salientar que eu ainda não a escrevi toda portanto não posso desenvolver muito o que vai acontecer – quanto à missão da Ginny, já se sabe qual é… Só falta saber que é o 'alvo'. Bjxs) **Mione G. Potter RJ **(Não, o Draco não é Devorador da Morte, até porque a guerra já acabou. O que o Lucius quer é outra coisa…Sei que não desenvolveu muito mas espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo. Quanto ao tamanho da fic, eu já tenho 12 capítulos escritos, contando com estes 3 que já publiquei, mas ainda preciso de acrescentar pelo menos mais 4 capítulos…. Ainda não sei bem… Bjxs) **BzalunGa **(Ainda bem que estás a gostar da fic. Pelo final deste capitulo dá para entender que algo vai acontecer… Eu não lhe chamaria D/G action, dava-lhe mais o nome de interacção D/G… Mas logo vês no próximo capitulo. Bjxs.) **Carol Malfoy Potter **(Sim, tipo NC-17… Já está pelo menos um capitulo escrito assim, só NC, mas espero ter inspiração para escrever mais uns quantos do género. É, já li o livro e decidi parar de escrever fics… Vou ficar-me só pela leitura mesmo…. Vai ter interacção entre o Draco e a Ginny no próximo capitulo, eu prometo. Bjxs) **Rute Riddle **(Este capitulo ainda é seca, eu admito, mas no próximo as coisas até melhoram, né? Quanto à falta de inspiração para escrever reviews, esquece lá isso… Eu sou igual, só que sempre… Agora, em vez de perderes tempo a escrever uma review gigante escreves uma pequenina e voltas a ler o Harry Potter porque eu preciso de alguém com quem falar do livro… Já que as outras pessoas que eu conheço são incultas de mais para ler o Harry Potter, já para não falar de o ler em Inglês…Estranhamente eu bati o meu record de dois dias para ler um livro do Harry Potter e passei para dia e meio – surpreendente, tendo em conta que estava em Inglês. Bem, vou mas é parar por aqui…. Estou a ocupar espaço demais…)

_Kika Felton_

_22 / 07 / 2005_


	4. Let the games begin

**Capitulo 4º**

Let the games begin

Olhou em volta, observando as inúmeras pessoas que a rodeavam, entretanto o seu olhar ficou preso apenas numa. Um homem alto e loiro ocupava um lugar ao fundo do salão, homem esse que a encarava também.

Fixou o homem durante algum tempo, praticamente sem se mexer. Ele encarava-a com a mesma intensidade, sem se quer se mover para levar aos lábios o copo que segurava.

"-Srta?" – Chamou uma voz atrás de si que a fez voltar.

Fê-lo com relutância, aquele olhar, fixo no seu, estava a deixa-la inebriada. Mas aquela interrupção veio numa boa altura, aquela noite seria apenas dedicada à sua missão e não mais.

"-Sim?"

O homem à sua frente ergueu mais um pouco a bandeja que segurava.

"-Champanhe?" – Perguntou com um sorriso educado.

A ruiva olhou para o homem e depois para as taças de champanhe, talvez aquela fosse uma boa opção. Assentiu levemente e o jovem passou-lhe uma das longas taças de champanhe.

"-Obrigada."

Olhou em volta, procurando de novo o olhar do homem que a fixava e desiludiu-se quando não o encontrou.

"_Vamos Ginevra, tens de te concentrar…. A missão acima de tudo…" – Respirou fundo dando uma vista de olhos pelo salão._

A área estava cheia de pessoas da alta sociedade bruxa. Todos os feiticeiros e feiticeiras mais ricos e famosos estavam presentes.

_"…Bem vamos lá começar isto…Quanto mais depressa começar mais depressa acabo…É tudo uma questão de concentração… Tu és capaz… Tu treinaste para isto… Bem, não para isto mas para uma situação idêntica… parecida… semelhante… ou não…"_

Andou em frente, com a pequena bolsa na mão esquerda e a taça de champanhe na direita. Não tinha dado nem meia dúzia de passos quando sentiu uma mão a pousar suavemente na sua cintura.

Assustou-se, como era obvio, não era normal ser abraçada assim e certamente que não o esperava naquele local.

Voltou-se calmamente só para encarar um jovem sorridente a encara-la. Era um jovem alto, com uns cabelos castanhos bastante claros e dono duns olhos muito azuis.

"-Ora ora, uma jovem assim desacompanhada…. Até parece mal… O que temos aqui afinal?"

Ela riu antes de abraçar o jovem à sua frente.

"-Não era eu que devia perguntar isso?"

"-Não… Ou a menina pensa que é a única a ser convidada para festas de alta sociedade?"

"-Nada disso Joshua… Só estranhei ver-te aqui…"

"-Pois mas aqui estou eu… E deixa-me que te diga…O Jonathan tem um excelente gosto para vestidos."

"-Como é que sabes que foi ele que o escolheu?"

"-Primeiro porque não te estou a ver a entrar numa loja e escolher um vestido desses…"

"-É verdade…"

"-E segundo, o vermelho foi ideia minha."

"-E como achas que ficou?" – Perguntou dando uma pequena volta à frente do rapaz.

"-Absolutamente perfeito."

"-Mas Joshua, ainda não me disseste o porquê de estares aqui."

"-Digamos que não és a única com uma missão… "– Murmurou ao ouvido dela.

"-E então?"

"-Ora Gin, tu sabes que é segredo."

"-Estás a falar sério?"

"-Não" – Respondeu em tom brincalhão.

"-Então?"

"-O Jonathan mandou-me vigiar alguém esta noite… Nada de oficial."

"-Se não é oficial podes contar-me."

"-Ele tem medo que uma certa pessoa não se comporte esta noite… "- Disse a rir retirando da mão da ruiva a taça de champanhe.

"-Eu não acredito que ele te mandou aqui para tomares conta de mim! Eu não sou nenhuma criança!"

"-Já reparei… "- Respondeu olhando-a de cima a baixo.

"-E ainda para mais tu tens a mesma idade que eu! Não é justo!"

"-Tem calma… Ele só achou por bem dar-me algo para fazer… além do mais ele não disse para te vigiar."

"-Não?"

"-Não… Disse para manter um olho em ti. Algo que farei com muito prazer" – Completou passando-lhe a taça de champanhe.

"-Já te disseram que não tens graça nenhuma?"

"-Só tu ruiva…. Mas podes dizer o que quiseres… Eu deixo."

"-Óptimo… Porque diria mesmo que não deixasses…"

"-Como queiras ruiva…Já sabes que para ti estou sempre á disposição…"

"-Das 10 ao meio dia e das 15 às 17… Sábados, Domingos e Feriados só com hora marcada…Sim eu sei… "- Completou sorridente.

"-Tu pensas tão mal de mim…"

"-Não, não penso!"

"-Claro que não…Afinal, não tens algo a fazer?" – Perguntou olhando em volta.

"-Tu sabes? "

"-Não de quem se trata. Ninguém sabe para além de ti e do Jonathan… Talvez mais m ou dois membros do conselho… Não mais… Mas quanto ao nível da missão… Toda a gente sabe… E ruiva, estão todos a contar contigo…"

"-Eu não sei se sou capaz…Muito menos sozinha."

"-Eu sei que és! Ou não te chamas Ginevra Weasley!"

"-Já te tinha dito que estava a pensa em mudar de nome? Nunca gostei muito do nome Ginevra…"

O jovem riu e beijou a bochecha da ruiva.

"-Boa sorte…"- Piscou-lhe o olho antes de se afastar calmamente.

Suspirou.

"-Boa sorte." – Repetiu para si mesma em tom baixo.

_"Vamos Ginevra… é desta…" – _Olhou em volta tentando achar a melhor forma de pôr em pratica o seu plano _– "Desta vez sem distracções, sem interrupções… Concerta-te…Segue o plano… O simples e teoricamente eficaz plano…"_

Ao longe avistou o alvo daquela noite. No mesmo instante o associou ao homem alto e loiro que fixara no momento em que entrou no salão.

Naquele momento percebeu o fascínio que sentira ao vê-lo, tinha passado grande parte da noite anterior a ver fotos dum homem alto e loiro cujo perfil encaixava perfeitamente no homem que seguia agora com o olhar.

Inspirou fundo e mentalizou-se para o que tinha de fazer. Não era simples, sabia-o e não ficaria resolvido naquela noite, ainda assim tinha de fazer o seu melhor.

Começou a atravessar o salão em passos curtos, graciosos mas decididos. Enquanto caminhava repassou vezes e vezes sem conta os traços gerais do plano que tinha projectado na noite anterior.

Era um plano arriscado, tinha consciência disso, mas ainda assim fundamental para que tudo corresse bem, não só naquela noite mas nos três meses que tinha para cumprir a sua missão.

Inspirou fundo novamente, estava a tornar-se um hábito nos momentos de tensão.

O homem que vigiava enquanto atravessava o salão falava, não muito entusiasticamente, com um dos importantes membros do Ministério da Magia.

Deteve-se por momentos, talvez não fosse a melhor altura para se aproximar. Levantaria muitas suspeitas se atravessasse o salão todo para falar justamente com um homem como ele.

Não teve de pensar muito sobre isso pois foi interpelada por uma das suas colegas de trabalho do _'Profeta Diário'_.

"-Oi Ginny."

"-Olá Carol."

"-Em trabalho?"

"-Sempre. Mandaram-me por causa duma matéria especial."

"-Tema?"

"-Completamente secreto. Mas e tu, vieste em trabalho?"

"-Cobertura exclusiva do evento. Sabes como estes bailes de beneficência são… Sempre cheios de pessoas importantes…"

Enquanto falava com a rapariga, Ginny vigiava atentamente o homem loiro.

"-…Bem tenho de ir… O dever chama…. Vemo-nos por aí…"

"-Ok… Até outra altura Carol…."

A rapariga afastou-se e Ginevra deu graças por isso, o homem tinha acabado de 'correr' com o ministro com que falava e estava agora sozinho.

Bebeu o conteúdo da taça que segurava de uma vez só, como se para ganhar coragem. Pousou a taça na bandeja dum dos rapazes que passava e inspirou fundo pelo que pareceu a milésima vez naquela noite.

Andou os poucos metros que a separavam do tão misterioso loiro. Como se adivinhasse os seus movimentos o homem voltou-se assim que ela se aproximou ficando frente a frente com a ruiva.

Foi como um choque para a ruiva, como se o tempo tivesse parado naquele instante. Aquele era um dos homens mais atraentes que já alguma vez tinha visto, sabia-o desde o princípio, mas aquela proximidade acentuava-o ainda mais.

Sentiu-se insegura por uns segundos, aquele homem tinha um aspecto altivo, imponente e o sorriso mais sarcástico que alguma vez já tinha visto.

Deu um passo em frente e esticou a mão para cumprimentar o homem da forma mais profissional que conseguiu.

"-Ginevra…."

"-…Weasley" – Completou ele com uma voz arrastada que a fazia recordar tempos passados.

Ele tinha-a reconhecido, não era surpresa, aquele sempre chamativo cabelo ruivo chegava a ser muitas vezes um grande problema. Já tinha decidido bastantes vezes mudar-lhe a cor mas sempre que o ia fazer acabava por desistir, não era capaz de o fazer.

"-Enviada…."

"-…do _'Profeta Diário'."_

Estava visto que com ele não era possível terminar uma frase, talvez fosse melhor tentar outra vez.

Ele segurou na mão dela mas em vez de a apertar como a ruiva esperava beijou-a suavemente, sem nunca desviar os seus olhos dos dela.

"-Eu…"

"-…foi enviada para me entrevistar…."

O loiro era totalmente impossível, não a deixava terminar uma frase sequer e fazia-o com o maior ar de descarado que alguma vez tinha visto.

Estava ali para o _'entrevistar'_ ou assim sugerira Jonathan nas suas últimas instruções.

"-Exacto. Como sabia?"

"-Ora Weasley… Para quê tantas formalidades? "

"-Ética profissional."

"-Que não faz falta alguma no momento…Afinal nós somos conhecidos de longo tempo… Andamos juntos na escola… Não há motivo para tais formalidades…"

"-Claro…"

Ele falava num tom calmo, envolvente, e se não se tratasse do seu pior inimigo, Ginny poderia jurar que ele estava a tentar seduzi-la.

"-Começamos com a entrevista?"

"-Para quê tanta pressa Weasley?"

"-Ginevra."

"-Para quê tanta pressa Ginevra? Temos a noite toda…."

"-A noite toda… "- Repetiu em tom baixo.

A voz dele, envolvente estava a deixa-la inebriada. Era a primeira vez que um homem tinha tanto poder sobre ela, apenas a forma dele falar fazia com que ela se rendesse completamente.

_"Vamos Ginevra! Concentra-te! É suposto pensares no plano e não no Malfoy"._

Draco Malfoy era um jovem belo, sabia disso, e a sua postura para com ela era quase irresistível.

_"Plano! Missão! Apenas isso e não mais!"_

"-Champanhe?" – Perguntou ele na sua voz arrastada fazendo-a despertar.

_"…É melhor não…. A concentração acima de tudo"_

"-Claro!"

Não conseguia resistir-lhe, fosse o que fosse que ele lhe propusesse agora ela aceitaria sem pensar.

O loiro passou-lhe uma taça de champanhe retirando da bandeja do garçon uma para si mesmo. Ele olhava-a atento, sem nunca desviar os olhos dela.

"-Nunca pensei que uma Weasley…."

"-Pudesse ter dinheiro para comprar um vestido destes?" – Completou sob o olhar atento do loiro.

"-Pudesse ficar tão sensual num vestido desses…"

Aquela tinha-a surpreendido, ela esperava um insulto não um elogio, muito menos um elogio vindo dele.

"-Tomo isso como um elogio."

Ele sorriu duma forma estranha, ou pelo menos uma forma estranha para ela, tudo o que conhecia de Draco Malfoy era o seu sorriso de marca registada, tipicamente sarcástico.

Draco estendeu o braço na direcção da ruiva mas ela ficou sem entender o que ele queria.

"-Que tal uma volta pelos jardins… São realmente fascinantes em noites estreladas como esta…"

Aceitou o braço que ele lhe estendia e juntos caminharam através do salão até ás largas portas de vidro, no fundo do salão, que davam para um imenso jardim.

Ele não tinha mentido, a vista era realmente fascinante. O jardim era imenso, iluminado por fracas luzes espalhadas por todo o recinto que conferiam ao local um estranho brilho dourado.

"-Realmente fascinantes… "- Murmurou, alto o suficiente para o loiro ouvir.

"-Mas ainda não viste nada…. Terei todo o prazer em mostrar-te o resto do jardim…"

Ela acenou levemente enquanto o loiro a conduzia através do recinto. Andavam calmamente sobre o relvado do amplo jardim. Ao longo do recinto haviam espalhadas as mais belas e variadas flores que Ginny alguma vez tinha visto. Ao longe, bastante iluminada, estava uma enorme piscina que se destacava na semi-escuridão.

"-Quanto à entrevista…"

"-Vamos Weasley! Tudo o que sabes pensar é o trabalho? Entrevista, entrevista, entrevista…."

"-Mas é importante."

"-Fazemos assim, já que a entrevista é _'tão'_ importante para ti amanhã disponho da minha tarde para uma audição contigo."

"-Amanhã?"

"-É, amanha, isto é, se não falarmos de entrevistas pelo resto da noite."

_"Talvez esta seja uma boa hipótese… Sim… Quanto mais perto do meu alvo melhor…."_

"-Acho que é uma boa proposta."

"-Óptimo."

Continuaram a caminhar ao longo do jardim. A dada altura Draco parou de andar e afastou-se ligeiramente da ruiva. Ela observou-o atentamente esperando o seu próximo movimento. Ele baixou-se erguendo-se logo de seguida.

A ruiva não entendeu de imediato a atitude do loiro. Percebeu-a apenas depois de olhar para as mãos do loiro.

"-Queen of Night… A Rainha da Noite… "- Disse passando à ruiva a flor que segurava –" A rara Túlipa Negra."

Ginny olhou a delicada flor nas suas mãos, com as pétalas negras como não havia igual, parecia feita do melhor veludo.

"-É uma das flores raras… Mas…"– Continuou adivinhando os pensamentos da ruiva – "Cresce neste jardim como se duma simples rosa se tratasse."

"-É linda. Obrigada."

Já lhe tinham oferecido flores mas aquela era sem duvida especial. Primeiro pela pessoa que a oferecera, esperava uma flor de qualquer homem á face da terra mas não dum Malfoy, e depois pela flor em si, tão rara, tão misteriosa.

"-Nada que uma mulher como tu não mereça…." – Comentou com casualidade.

_"Claro! Já deve estar mais do que habituado a estas frases de engate…."_

"-Eu adoraria continuar aqui mas já é tarde… Preciso ir…."

"-Tens a certeza Ginevra?"

_"É óbvio que tenho… Acho eu… Ginevra! A missão! É disso que se trata!"_

"-Tenho."

"-É uma pena… Pensei que teria direito a uma dança no baile desta noite… Parece que me enganei…"

"-Fica para outra altura… Quanto à entrevista…."

"-Eu trato de tudo pela manhã. Mandarei um dos meus motoristas para te buscar às três da tarde."

"-Para me buscar? Mas como é que…."

"-Eu sei tudo o que me interessa" – Respondeu simplesmente – "Companhia até à saída?" – Perguntou estendendo-lhe de novo o braço.

"-Há algum lugar onde me possa aparatar?"

"-De maneira alguma."

"-De maneira alguma?"

"-Não vou deixar que te aparates podendo ir de limusina."

A ruiva começava a estranhar. Aquele era sem duvida um Draco Malfoy bastante diferente do que se lembrava. Ele tinha, em Hogwarts, a fama de ser a pessoa mais rude e mais mal-educada e agora estava ali, diante dela, como um perfeito gentlemen.

"-Não sei se deva…."

"-Eu insisto."

"-Sendo assim…."

Aceitou o braço que o loiro lhe estendia e deixou-se guiar por ele até à saída do Hotel. Depois de descer a escadaria um homem aproximou-se do loiro e Draco apenas lhe acenou.

No minuto seguinte uma bela limusina negra parava à frente deles. Draco abriu a porta e deu passagem à ruiva, entrando de seguida, depois de ter murmurado algo ao homem que se lhe dirigira.

A viagem não demorou mais do que alguns minutos. Assim que a limusina parou Draco saiu e estendeu a mão à ruiva para a ajudar a fazer o mesmo.

"-Espero que tenha sido uma noite agradável…"

"-Sim, foi sem dúvida memorável."

Draco pegou na mão direita da ruiva e beijou-a suavemente como tinha feito no inicio da noite.

"-Até amanhã."

"-Até… "- Respondeu caminhando calmamente em direcção ao prédio onde morava.

Sentiu o olhar dele pregado no seu corpo à medida que caminhava até à entrada do edifício. Ao entrar voltou-se parcialmente só para ver Draco a entrar na limusina mas sem tirar os olhos dela.

_"Esta missão vai ser mais difícil do que esperava" – _Pensou ao olha-lo uma última vez _-…Mas trabalho é trabalho… Que comecem os jogos…."_

**- - - - - Fim do Capitulo 4º - - - - -**

* * *

**Nadeshiko**(Eu realmente não queria parar de escrever… até porque é algo que adoro fazer… Mas acho que chegou aquela altura em que tenho coisas mais em que pensar… A faculdade, o curso que quero seguir…E além do mais eu não tenho assim tantas ideias… À semanas que não escrevo um paragrafo decente na fic…. Enfim…. Não sei… Não quer dizer que pare definitivamente de escrever… tenho umas shorts perdidas pelo PC e não me importo de continuar a escreve-las… Só acho que não vou continuar a escrever longas fics… com 16 e 17 capítulos…espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo assim como eu gostei de o escrever! Bjxs) **KatieRadcliffe**(Pois… possivelmente esta vai mesmo ser a ultima longa fic que escrevo…O que não me impede de escrever shorts de quando em vez…. Espero que tenhas apreciado o capitulo! A acção não foi assim dum nível muito grande… e nem vai desenvolver muito por enquanto… Mas prometo que quando desenvolver é tiro e queda! Bjxs) **Rebeca Maria**(è obvio que não me esqueci de ti! Só que tu comentaste o segundo capitulo no dia em que eu actualizei o terceiro…. Pensei que não tivesses reparado que estava actualizado! Bem, provavelmente as shorts vão continuar… Saídas daquelas ideias relâmpago que me ocorrem nos locais mais estranhos – principalmente a lavar os dentes mas quanto às longas fics… acho que esta vai mesmo ser a última. Ainda bem que achas a fic boa… Acho que já tinha dito, algures, que não estava lá muito confiante desta fic embora achasse a mais fácil de escrever até agora… Mas os vossos elogios ajudaram e acho esta uma das minhas favoritas…Bjxs!) **aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe **(O Harry meio que ficou com a Ginny no livro…. Mas ele depois du uma de herói no último capitulo e disse que eles nunca poderiam ficar juntos, porque se não ela correria muito risco e tal…. Melhor assim… Ainda deixa espaço para especulações… Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo! Bjxs) **miaka**(Bem… Diminuir o ritmo a que escrevo! Eu estou de férias e à mais de duas semanas que não escrevo uma frase decente na fic! O problema é que eu fico sem ideias….E depois fico com remorsos de não actualizar rápido… Sim porque eu sofro quando certas autoras que eu conheço ficam eras sem actualizar! Quanto à missão da Ginny e à tarefa do Draco…. Talvez queiras repensar as hipóteses depois deste capitulo! Bjxs) **Mione G. Potter RJ**(Ok… Eu até te digo com quem o Harry fica… Ele fica com a Ginny… ou semi-fica com ela…. No final eles ficam separados… Mas não é só pelo livro que decidi parar de escrever… as minhas ideias parecem ter terminado e o meu tempo depois das férias vai terminar também….Quanto à Ginny concluir a missão… bem nem eu cheguei a esse capitulo ainda… Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo! Bjxs)** Franinha Malfoy**(É… Não me parece que as fic D/G tenham muito futuro agora, depois dos eventos do 6º livro… Não que tivessem muito mais antes mas as hipóteses sempre eram maiores…Provavelmente continuarei a escrever shorts - sempre que a inspiração der para isso - entretanto estou concentrada em acabar esta fic… embora a concentração não esteja a resulta… O que achaste deste capitulo? Ficou bom? Bjxs) **Rute Riddle**(Odiaste o Draco neste livro? Eu achei que ficou perfeito! Usando uma expressão que a minha mãe utiliza comigo, ele estava mau como as cobras! Ficou mesmo se bem… Principalmente a cena do comboio… Achei 100 paletoso… Não há hipóteses… e também ajuda o facto dele aparecer em quase todos os capítulos… mas mais fofo que isso tudo foi o capitulo 24 não só pela aparição do Malfoy como pela a aparição do 'Prince'… Ficou 10!... Tb espero que o final da fic seja perfeito embora não esteja a inspiração a voltar de férias tão cedo… acho que ela se foi passear bem longe… talvez algures para a Inglaterra onde eu queria estar…) **Carol Malfoy Potter**(Talvez eu escreva shorts no futuro… Quando tiver tempo e inspiração… entretanto só penso em acabar esta do melhor jeito possível…. Aqui neste capitulo sempre houve um pouco de interacção D/G… espero que tenhas gostado! Bjxs) **Bebely Black** (Ainda bem que estás a gostar! O que achaste deste capitulo? Bjxs)

**...Comentem...**

_Kika Felton_

_28/ 07/ 05_


	5. Na Toca

**Capitulo 5º**

_Na Toca_

Subiu as escadas calmamente e assim que entrou em casa atirou-se para o sofá.

"-Malditos saltos… "- Descalçou as sandálias vermelhas e atirou-as para longe, arrumá-las-ia depois.

Tinha sido uma noite confusa aquela e não tinha corrido nada como esperava.

_"E isto é só o principio…"_ – Pensou desanimada – _"A porcaria do plano não correu como esperado…. Em contrapartida fiquei mais próxima do Malfoy do que esperava… A tarde de amanhã vai ser óptima para descobrir a melhor forma de executar a missão… Tudo tem de ser planeado cuidadosamente…. Como disse o Jonathan nada de testemunhas….Não vou deixar que tudo fique arruinado por falta de cuidado…. Tenho tempo… Três meses inteiros para o fazer…." _

Levantou-se do sofá e apanhou as sandálias que repousavam no chão. Caminhou calmamente para o quarto, o dia seguinte seria bastante importante. Pousou sobre a mesinha de cabeceira a flor negra oferecida por Draco colocando-a sobre um encantamento de conservação, era uma flor demasiado rara para se deixar morrer.

"_E agora Gin? É suposto entrevistares o Malfoy! Oh como sou burra! Ele vai desconfiar se eu não lhe fizer perguntas dum tema especifico… talvez fosse melhor pensar nisso! … Já sei! È melhor não! … Mas… Não, também não… Já sei! Ginevra és um génio! Ele nunca vai desconfiar…"_

Trocou o vestido vermelho por uma das conhecidas sweaters Weasley e enfiou-se na cama adormecendo quase instantaneamente.

Ouviu ao longe umas batidas, provavelmente estava alguém a bater à porta.

_"Quem será?... Toda a gente que conheço costuma aparatar, e não bater à porta… Isto é estranho…"_

Caminhou até à porta da rua e abriu-a. Não poderia ter fica mais espantada ao faze-lo.

"-Malfoy… O que é que…"

Ele não a deixou terminar a frase. Caminhou até ela e passou um braço em torno da cintura dela e o outro em torno do pescoço, tomando os lábios dela num beijo fervoroso.

Sentiu todo o seu corpo tremer a quando o contacto com o loiro. Os lábios dele movimentavam-se sobre os dela, como incitando-a a responder. Hesitou por uns segundos mas ou sentir as duas mãos dele a segurarem a sua cintura com força não teve mais duvidas, correspondeu ao beijo.

As mãos dele percorriam as laterais do corpo da ruiva, sobre a sweater Weasley fazendo-a subir alguns centímetros.

Já não sentia as mãos dele sobre a sua roupa, mas sim por debaixo dela, geladas, fazendo-a tremer. Ele andou alguns passos para a frente fazendo a ruiva recuar, até embater contra o sofá.

Deixou-se cair sobre o sofá, puxando consigo o corpo do loiro. Os beijos tornavam-se cada vez mais fervorosos e a ruiva não queria nem por nada afastar-se dele.

Não estava ciente dos seus actos, apenas sabia que queria estar perto dele, quanto mais perto melhor. As mãos dela dirigiam-se à camisa do loiro, desapertando os botões o mais rápido que conseguia. Pouco depois a camisa negra dele estava no chão, quase do outro lado da sala.

"-Isto… isto não está…. Certo… "- Murmurou entre beijos.

Draco não respondeu, apenas continuou a beija-la, distribuindo os seus beijos ao longo do pescoço alvo da rapariga. Não demorou muito para que a sua sweater Weasley fosse atirada para perto da camisa de Draco.

Os beijos dele já não se concentravam no seu pescoço, desciam agora pelo seu colo, por entre os seus seios e no seu ventre, enquanto as mãos dele se dirigiam para a única peça de roupa que vestia.

Sentou-se atarantada, o corpo suado e a respiração acelerada. Olhou em volta constatando estar no seu quarto.

"-Um sonho… Um maldito sonho… "- Disse para si mesma, num tom alto e irritado – "Um maldito sonho com o maldito do Malfoy…."

Caminhou irritada até à casa de banho tomando um longo e gelado banho. Enrolou uma tolha em torno do corpo molhado e andou até ao seu quarto. Antes de lá chegar ouviu umas batidas na porta que a deixaram com o coração acelerado.

_"Foi só um estúpido sonho Gin… Só isso…"_

Andou até à porta ajeitando melhor a toalha em torno do seu corpo. Abriu a porta e suspirou de alívio.

"-És tu!"

"-Esperavas alguém?"

"-Não… Entra Joshua."

"-Vim em má altura?" – Perguntou olhando a ruiva de baixo a cima – "Posso voltar mais tarde…"

"-Nem pensar…. Fica à vontade… Vou só colocar uma roupa…"

"-Não é preciso… "- Comentou divertido ao ver a ruiva caminhar até ao quarto.

Ginny não vez caso do rapaz e andou até ao quarto. Colocou uma roupa casual voltando para a sala minutos depois.

"-Já tomaste o pequeno-almoço?"

"-Caso não tenhas reparado ruiva é hora de almoço. Passei por cá para te perguntar se já tens companhia para o almoço. Tens?"

_"-Vou indo. Ah! Antes que me esqueça! A tua mãe pediu para passares por lá amanhã à hora do almoço._

_-Ok… Diz-lhe que vou._

_-Então até amanhã…_

_-Até Mione…"_

_"_-Sábado… Almoço de família… Mas teria o maior gosto que fosses comigo."

"-Deixa… Fica para outra altura…."

"-Tens a certeza que não queres ir?"

"-Só de me lembrar do que aconteceu aos outros homens que ousaram acompanhar-te aos almoços de família fico sem apetite."

"-Quem te ouvir falar até pensa que é verdade…."

"-E não é?"

"-Ok… O meu último namorado sofreu um tanto nas mãos dos gémeos… Mas isso já foi à tanto tempo…."

"-Não foi esse que ficou com o cabelo azul e laranja durante dois dias?"

"-Três dias…"

"-E que ficou a 'cuspir' bolas de sabão durante uma hora, sempre que tentava falar?"

"-É… esse mesmo."

"-Como disse, sem apetite."

"-Não sabes o que perdes… A minha mãe é uma cozinheira de mão cheia!"

"-Ainda assim… Eu prezo muito o meu cabelo, obrigado."

"-Sempre vaidoso…."

"-Nunca te ouvi reclamar ruiva…"

"-Mas não sou eu que tenho de reclamar…. Afinal vens ou não?"

"-Já que insistes tanto…."

"-Sabia que não ias resistir a um convite meu."

"-Que Weasley convencida que temos aqui…."

"-Bem vamos para a Toca… Mas antes tenho de passar no Beco Diagon-Al … Prometi uma surpresa aos meus sobrinhos…"

"-Então vamos a isso."

"-Tens a certeza que o teus irmãos se vão comportar?"

"-Joshua já te garanti que sim… Não confias em mim?"

"-Confio… Não confio é neles…. E pelo que me contaste tenho razões para não o fazer…. Afinal um homem como eu tem que velar pela sua integridade física."

"-Um homem como tu?"

"-Sim, lindo e maravilhoso como eu."

"-É suposto eu comentar?" – Perguntou batendo à porta de entrada da Toca.

"-Gininha, chegaste! Pensávamos que não vinhas!"

"-Mãe eu disse à Mione ontem que vinha" – Disse abraçando a mãe.

"-E quem é este jovem?"

"-Jo…"

"-Este é o Joshua…. Trabalha comigo no _'Profeta Diário'_… E é um grande amigo…."

"-Ainda bem que trouxeste um _amigo_ para almoçar…. Acho que os teus irmãos vão adora-lo… "- Disse como se o rapaz nem estivesse ali.

"-Mãe! Não assustes o Joshua… Além do mais ele não é meu namorado…"

"-Mas só porque tu não queres ruiva…."

"-Como eu estava a dizer…. Ele não é meu namorado por isso eles não têm razões para implicar com ele."

"-Claro filhota…. Vamos entrar? Estão todos no jardim…"

Ginevra deu a mão ao rapaz a seu lado e conduziu-o às traseiras da casa.

"-Tia Gi! Tia Gi!" – Gritaram duas meninas loiras, a correrem na direcção de Ginny.

"-Olá princesas!" – Respondeu baixando-se de forma a ser abraçada pelas pequenas.

"-Isso são as nossas prendas?" – Perguntou uma delas apontando para o saco que a ruiva segurava.

"-São, mas antes temos de encontrar o Patrick, o Bradley e o William… Podiam ir chama-los para mim?"

"-Sim!"

"-Já te disseram que tens um enorme jeito para as crianças?"

"-Com tantos irmãos mais velhos, todos a comportarem-se como crianças e agora os filhos deles, não há como não ter jeito para lidar com crianças."

"-Tia Gi!"

"-Ora, ora quem temos aqui…. Os dois pestinhas da família….E o meu afilhado!"

"-Trouxestes as nossas prendas?"

Ela acenou afirmativamente e tirou do saco que segurava um pequeno embrulho.

"-Este é para a Mary Ann" – Disse passando-o à loirinha – "E este para a Mellissa."

"-E nós?"

"-Este é para o Bradley e este para o Patrick… Oh, parece que não sobrou nada!"

"-E eu?"

"-Não sei William… Que tal um beijinho meu?"

"-Tá bem…" - Respondeu triste dando um beijo na face da ruiva.

"-Ah! William?" – Chamou vendo o pequeno a afastar-se – "Importaste de tomar conta do meu dragão?"

"-Mas Tia Gi, tu não tens um dragão!"

"-Não? E então o que é isto?" – Perguntou estendendo a mão na direcção do rapaz. Na sua mão repousava uma perfeita miniatura dum dragão.

"-Uau! Um Bola-de-Fogo Chinês! E anda! Vou mostrar ao meu papá!" – E atravessou o jardim a correr em direcção a Fred.

"-Oi Gin!"

"-Olá Luna. Onde está o Fredrick?"

"-Está com o Ron… Este é o teu namorado?"

Ginny teve a sensação de que todos os seus irmãos acorreram ao local em que ela estava à menção da palavra 'namorado'.

"-Namorado? Que namorado?" – Perguntou Ron, sempre controlador, enquanto os outros se aproximavam e olhavam Joshua desconfiados.

Passou o bebé para o colo da Luna e encarou o acompanhante da irmã com um ar irritado.

"-Quem é ele afinal?" – Perguntou George.

"-Podem deixar de ser infantis? Este é o Joshua. E não, ele não é meu namorado."

Era capaz de jurar que todos os seus irmãos tinham suspirado de alívio ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo.

"-Mas só porque a ruiva aqui não quer…"

"-Joshua… "- Sussurrou ao ouvido do rapaz enquanto via os irmãos a mudar de expressão – "Essa foi a pior frase que podias ter dito no meio dos meus irmãos…. Eles vão querer torturar-te por isso… "- Voltou-se para os irmãos com a expressão mais neutra que conseguiu – "O Joshua estava só a brincar, não era Joshua?"

"-Claro" – Concordou de imediato, não queria ser transformado numa cobaia humana para as experiências dos gémeos.

"-Somos só bons amigos."

"-Bons amigos" – Repetiu tentando fazer com que os ruivos deixassem de olhar para ele com um ar desconfiado.

Escusado será dizer que eles não deixaram de o olhar de forma desconfiada, apenas disfarçaram, afastando-se.

"-Porque é que eu tenho a sensação que não vou voltar para casa da forma como cheguei?"

"-Talvez porque se calhar tu não vais chegar a casa da forma como chegaste… Tu e os teus comentários Joshua!"

"-Mas é verdade!"

"-Nós já não falamos nisso? Eu adoro-te, tu sabes, mas não dessa forma…"

"-Sim ruiva… Já conheço o sermão…. _"Tu sabes que te adoro, mas não dessa forma… Tu és aquele amigo de todas as horas… Aquele que me faz rir mesmo quando não tenho vontade… Blá blá blá …" "_– Disse numa voz esganiçada que fez rir a ruiva.

"-Vamos almoçar?"

"-Claro ruiva…"

Sentaram-se à mesa e a ruiva não deixou de reparar que à frente dela e do Joshua se sentaram Fred e George.

A dada altura, algures a meio da refeição, Joshua começou a ficar bastante vermelho.

"-Joshua passasse algo? Joshua fala comigo!"

Mas o rapaz não conseguia falar, mal conseguia respirar e ficava cada vez mais vermelho.

"-Joshua respira! Tem calma" – Olhou ameaçadoramente para os gémeos á sua frente – "Peçam aos céus para que eu não descubra qual dos dois teve a brilhante ideia de fazer isto! Porque se eu descobrir podem ter a certeza que a árvore genealógica desse lado da família acaba por aqui."

"-E que tal dares-lhe água?" – Sugeriu um dos gémeos.

A ruiva seguiu o conselho do ruivo e passou a Joshua um copo com água.

"-Já te sentes melhor? "

"Joshua mexeu os lábios mas nenhum som foi emitido. Tentou de novo, outra vez e outra depois dessa e o resultado foi sempre igual, nada."

"-Eu vou matar-vos! Aos dois!" – Disse zangada fazendo os outros na mesa rir – "Desfaçam isto já!"

"-Desfazer o quê?" – Perguntou Fred num tom inocente.

"-Não te faças de ingénuo! Devolve-lhe a voz imediatamente!"

"-Eu não sei de nada? Tu sabes George?"

"-Nem por sombras!"

"-Eu disse" – Repetiu em tom baixo mas ameaçador – "Desfaçam…. Isto… Já!"

"-Uma hora!" - Disse um dos gémeos

"-Não o vão deixar uma hora assim vão?"

"-Não temos outra hipótese" – Completou o outro.

Tirou a varinha do bolso das calças e apontou-a para um dos ruivos.

"-Agora! E não torno a repetir!"

"-Sabes… Isso é considerado falta de humor."

"-É! Qual é o mal duma brincadeirinha?"

Ela olhou para eles ameaçadoramente e Fred ergueu a varinha em direcção a Joshua.

"-_Finite Incantatem" _– Murmurou um tanto contrariado.

"-Melhor assim" – Voltou-se para o rapaz e olhou-o preocupada – "Sentes-te bem?"

"-Melhor agora que consigo falar…"

"-Eu peço desculpa. Não era suposto eles comportarem-se assim."

"-Bem é o preço a pagar por estar apaixonado por uma ruiva cheia de irmãos…."

"-Joshua!"

"-Sim eu sei só amigos! Mas vendo bem isto tem um lado positivo."

"-Lado positivo?"

"-Sim. Agora já tenho uma história óptima para contar aos nossos filhos!"

"-Tu não mudas nunca?" – Perguntou atingindo-o de leve no braço.

"-Nunca ruiva."

"-Devia ter deixado que eles te castigassem mais um pouco!"

"-Não achas que foi o suficiente?"

"-Não! Está visto que não aprendeste a lição. Um castigo só é bom quando nos ensina alguma coisa."

"-Do género ' Beber muito dá dores de cabeça astronómicas no dia seguinte'?"

"-E do género 'Dizer piadinhas sobre a Ginny à frente dos irmãos dela traz sarilhos'."

"-Vou ter isso em mente sempre que estiver próximo dos meus futuros cunhados."

"-Sabes, existe uma ala no St. Mungus para pessoas como tu…. "

"-Existe?"

"-Sim, a 'Ala dos maníacos extremamente perigosos'."

Olhou para o relógio, casualmente, e gritou quando o fez.

"-O que foi? O que se passa Ginny?"

"-Eu estou super atrasada!" – Disse levantando-se de rompante – "Tenho de ir. Xau a todos! Vemo-nos noutro dia!"

"-Mas Gin…"

"-Joshua ficas?"

"-Eu…"

Mas antes que o rapaz pudesse concluir a frase a ruiva aparatou-se.

"-Oh… Isto é mau… Disse correndo até ao quarto - Isto é muito mau….."

Despiu a roupa que vestia trocando-a por uma mais formal.

"-Bolsa… Pergaminho… Pena…. Varinha… Acho que está tudo!"

Desceu as escadas a correr e deparou-se com a limusina que Draco prometera.

"-Boa tarde Srta" – Cumprimentou o jovem motorista abrindo a porta para que a ruiva entrasse.

-Boa tarde.

A viagem embora curta pareceu á ruiva uma eternidade. Talvez porque ela estivesse a dirigir-se para a toca do lobo, ou naquele caso, para a caverna do dragão.

**- - - - - Fim do Capitulo 5º - - - - - **

**N/A:** Adorei escrever este capítulo! Principalmente a parte do sonho! E claro das piadas do Joshua…. Eu adoro-o…. O que eu não dava para ter um 'amigo' assim….

Bem o próximo capitulo, intitulado _In the Dragon's cave_, só deve ser colocado na net algures no dia 16 ou 17 de Agosto… isto porque eu vou de férias para um local deserto e só me consigo livrar disso por uns dias…E como eu sou boazinha e não gosto de fazer esperar as pessoas que me enchem de reviews vou deixar aqui um trechinho do próximo capitulo…

«Se esperava encontra-lo zangado ou ao menos aborrecido pelo se atraso enganou-se, o loiro não mostrava qualquer sinal de irritação ou algo do género, parecia até descontraído.

"-Boa tarde Ginevra" – Respondeu ele levantando-se e fazendo sinal para que a ruiva se sentasse na cadeira em frente da secretária.

"-Eu peço imensas desculpas pelo atraso…. Não era de forma alguma a minha intenção…"

"-Não tem problema Ginevra. Como te disse a noite passada, tenho a tarde toda para uma audição. Senta-te" – Disse apontando para a cadeira á frente da sua secretária.

A ruiva caminhou até lá e sentou-se na cadeira e por alguma razão que desconhecia as suas pernas começaram a tremer levemente.

_"Que parvoíce Ginevra! Pareces uma Hunfllepuff do primeiro ano a tentar encarar o Snape numa aula de poções… excepto não seres uma Hunfllepuff do primeiro ano e o Draco não ser o Snape… O Malfoy! O Malfoy não ser o Snape…."_

"-Nervosa?" – Perguntou com um leve sorriso no canto da boca.

Não eram só as pernas da ruiva que tremiam agora, e o loiro tinha reparado nisso, mas sim todo o seu corpo.

"-Hã?"

"-Perguntei se estavas nervosa."

"-Ah! Não! Porquê a pergunta?"

"-Talvez porque estás a tremer como uma folha ao vento." – Sugeriu.»

**KatieRadcliffe **(Oh! Realmente acção é o que não vai faltar nesta fic… pelo menos isso eu posso garantir… Possivelmente vou continuar com as shorts… Até porque tenho umas quantas espalhadas pelo PC. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo! Bjxs) **miaka **(Não, ela realmente, no inicio do capitulo passado, estava de olho no Draco. O Joshua com a Ginny? Essa tua sugestão deu-me uma grande ideia para o capitulo que estou a escrever de momento. Pois, quanto ao Draco ser o alvo da Ginny… Já não posso fazer nada… O que está escrito, escrito está! Porque querem o Malfoy morto? Bem a associação onde a Ginny está tem como objectivo eliminar os restantes apoiantes das artes das trevas… Quanto a deixar de escrever fics? Bem, vou ver o que posso fazer… espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo! Bjxs) **Rute Riddle **(Não leste o capitulo… Também, já o tinhas lido mesmo… Eu ao contrário de ti, à pala da minha má memória, tenho de ler os teus mais do que uma vez para poder comentar….O capitulo 8 e 9? Sabia que ias dizer isso algures num comentário…)** Franinha Malfoy **(Ainda bem que achaste o capitulo anterior bom… No inicio esta fic, bem como todas as outras que já escrevi, os capítulos não desenvolvem muito… Se bem que eu posso prometer bastante acção pelo menos nos capítulos que já escrevi…POR enquanto ainda não preciso de ideias para escrever a fic, mas tomei a liberdade de te adicionar no MSN de todo jeito… è sempre bom trocar ideias sobre D/G's com outras pessoas… Espero que tenhas gostado… E obrigada de teres comentado mesmo tendo que te arranjar para o trabalho ) Bjxs) **Rafinha M. Potter **(Ah… acho que escrever fics já não me atrai tanto como antes…. Tenho que admitir que as ideias já não são tantas – não que alguma vez tivessem sido muitas e depois de ler o sexto livro fiquei um tanto sem esperanças…. Provavelmente continuarei com as shorts pelo menos até ao sétimo livro do HP onde tenho a certeza que a JK nos vai matar de desgosto e acabar com qualquer esperanças em relação ao shiper D/G. Brigada pela força, também espero singrar na vida!…. Tentarei continuar a escrever…. Ainda bem que gostaste do Draco desta forma… Eu realmente adoro descreve-lo assim… Principalmente nos futuros capítulos.. Quanto a mais que uma janela, o ultimo capitulo já está no ar! Espero que gostes tanto deste capitulo, como do último da outra fic. Bjxs) **Mione G. Potter RJ **(Realmente eu também não tinha muitas esperanças em ver o Draco com a Ginny no livro, mas como tu mesmo disseste, antes sozinha do que com o Harry. Pode ser que a JK resolva agradar milhares de fãs, transformar o Draco Malfoy num herói e quem sabe juntá-lo com a Ginny… Não custa nada sonhar… Ainda bem que gostaste do capitulo anterior e espero que também tenhas gostado deste! Bjxs) **aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe **(Ainda bem que gostaste do capitulo anterior. E este nem demorou assim tanto! Quanto ao Harry a dar uma de herói só no Half-Blood Prince mesmo… Nada disso na minha fic! O que achaste deste capitulo? Bom? Aceitável? Bjxs) **Carol Malfoy Potter **(Saber como termina… sinceramente o final desta aqui nem eu sei… Já o imaginei de mil e uma formas possíveis mas sempre acho algo de errado nelas…. Bem, pelo menos eu sei que tipo de final vai ter, e de certeza que não vai agradar a todos… Mas enfim… espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo… E assim que terminar a fic hei de postar as shorts espalhadas pelo PC… Bjxs) **nathyzinha malfoy **(Ainda bem que estás a gostar. Quanto às actions eu prometo que vais gostar, afinal porque outro motivo teria a fic este rating? Quanto à morte do livro, eu acho que realmente acabou com muitas das minhas teorias, inclusive aquela em que o Draco e Ginny poderiam ficar juntos no fim…Quanto ao sexto filme cheio de Draco, pena que não vai ser o Tom Felton a representá-lo… Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo. Bjxs) **Rebeca Maria **(Um modo totalmente louco e absurdo deles ficarem juntos algures no sétimo livro? Para mim só se morrer toda a gente e eles serem os únicos a sobreviverem em toda a comunidade mágica/ muggle…. Não vejo outro jeito de a JKR juntar os dois…Sabes o que é que eu faço quando não tenho inspiração para escrever nesta fic? leio o e-mail que me mandas-te a comentar todos os capítulos… E assim sempre fico mais animada para escrever algo! Quanto à 'cena' deles… Eu realmente fiquei pasma por ter escrito algo assim… Enfim, acho que não vou alcançar tamanho feito novamente. Eu realmente espero que não deixes de escrever, se deixares eu não vou ter mais nada para ler porque pelos vistos a Rute também está com ideias….Bjxs) **Joana **(Ainda bem que estás a gostar… Quanto a esse juntos no final… Eu realmente não vou comentar isso até porque eu mesma não sei… talvez eu tenha um ataque fluffy, arruíne totalmente a fic e eles fiquem juntos no final ou então sigo os meus planos maquiavélicos e no happy ending at all…. Não sei… Ainda não me decidi…. Quando acabar esta fic talvez me fique pelas shorts. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo. Bjxs)

Bem, comentem… surpreendam-me, quando eu voltar, com uma caixa de correio cheia de reviews… Seria bom….

_Kika Felton_

_2 / 8 / 2005_


	6. In the Dragon’s Cave

**Capitulo 6º**

_In the Dragon's Cave_

"-Por aqui Srta." – Indicou o jovem motorista ajudando-a a sair da grande limusina.

"-Obrigada."

"-De nada Srta."

Era a mansão mais imponente que alguma vez tinha visto, e muito além da sua imaginação. Sempre relacionara o nome Malfoy ao sombrio mas de sombrio aquela mansão nada tinha.

Estava agora em frente das grandes portas de carvalho que se impunham a quem entrava. Deu um paço em frente e a porta abriu-se dando lugar a um pequeno elfo. A ruiva olhou para ele simpaticamente antes de se apresentar.

"-Eu sou a Ginevra Weasley, o Sr. Malfoy espera-me."

"-Wilbby saber. Jovem Mestre falar de Srta. Por aqui! Por aqui!" – Indicou na sua vozinha esganiçada.

Ginevra assustou-se quando as grandes portas de carvalho se fecharam atrás de si mas seguiu o elfo sem fazer perguntas.

Olhava para todos os lados captando cada pormenor á sua volta, a mansão era imponente não só por fora mas como por dentro.

Largas tapeçarias cobriam as paredes de mármore claro mostrando à ruiva que Malfoy não era sinónimo de sombrio. Subiram uma grande escadaria em T que dava para um enorme hall, dividido em três corredores. Tomaram o do centro, o que parecia, dos três, o mais iluminado.

"-Por aqui Srta!" – Chamou o elfo quando a ruiva se distraiu com um enorme quadro fixo à parede.

Era um quadro de Draco, tinha a certeza, pintado à alguns anos atrás provavelmente no ano da sua formatura, pois os mantos que vestia indicavam a sua casa, Slytherin.

"-Srta!" – Chamou novamente fazendo a ruiva acordar do transe.

"-Claro!"

Seguiram por um largo corredor até que o pequeno elfo parou em frente a uma porta de madeira bem escura.

"-É aqui Srta! O Jovem Mestre estar aqui."

"-Obrigada Wilbby."

"-Não agradecer Srta, ser o trabalho de Wilbby. Entrar, entrar! O Jovem Mestre não gostar de esperar!" – E com isto o elfo desapareceu sem que a ruiva tivesse tempo de lhe perguntar o que fosse.

Olhou para o relógio de pulso, já passavam vários minutos das três, bastantes minutos na realidade, era melhor entrar, não queria deixar o Malfoy furioso, ou pelo menos não agora.

Bateu à porta levemente e não obteve qualquer resposta.

_"Claro Ginevra! Ele é um Malfoy, não o Super-Homem"_ – Pensou para si mesma deixando que a paixão por muggles do seu pai a influenciasse.

Bateu novamente, desta vez com mais força e como resposta ouviu a voz do loiro.

"-Entre."

Respirou fundo, talvez para se acalmar, talvez para ganhar coragem, muito provavelmente para as duas. Abriu a porta e entrou no escritório.

Era um escritório amplo, foi a primeira coisa que reparou. Do seu lado direito estava uma trabalhada lareira, de momento apagada, rodeada por vários cadeirões de aspecto confortável. À sua frente uma larga janela adornada por grandes reposteiros verdes escuros, parcialmente corridos deixava entrar o sol que iluminava todo o escritório. Uma grande estante cobria a parede do fundo do escritório, do seu lado direito, estante essa cheia dos livros dos mais variados tamanhos. À frente da grande estante estava uma secretária de madeira escura sobre a qual Draco estava debruçado.

Ele parecia não ter reparado que ela ali estava apesar de a ter mandado entrar. Escrevia algo num pedaço de pergaminho e parecia bastante atento ao que fazia.

"-Sim Wilbby?" – Perguntou entediado sem sequer erguer os olhos do pedaço de pergaminho.

A ruiva suprimiu o riso e observou-o melhor. Ele era um homem bastante atraente quando vestido formalmente mas assim parecia ainda mais apelativo.

O cabelo loiro, nem muito curto nem muito longo, caía-lhe sobre os olhos mas parecia milimetricamente penteado para cair daquela forma em particular. Ao reparar no cabelo reparou nos olhos, mas algo diferia neles desde a noite anterior. Continham o mesmo brilho e a mesma cor que a pasmaram na noite anterior mas ele usava agora uns óculos que lhe davam um ar ainda mais profissional.

A ruiva estranhou, não pensava em Draco como um daqueles bruxos que dava importância aos inventos muggle.

"-Sim Wilbby?" – Voltou a perguntar, desta feita um pouco mais irritado do que antes.

"-Boa tarde" – Cumprimentou a ruiva fazendo com que ele se endireitasse de imediato, olhando-a.

Se esperava encontra-lo zangado ou ao menos aborrecido pelo se atraso enganou-se, o loiro não mostrava qualquer sinal de irritação ou algo do género, parecia até descontraído.

"-Boa tarde Ginevra" – Respondeu ele levantando-se e fazendo sinal para que a ruiva se sentasse na cadeira em frente da secretária.

"-Eu peço imensas desculpas pelo atraso…. Não era de forma alguma a minha intenção…"

"-Não tem problema Ginevra. Como te disse a noite passada, tenho a tarde toda para uma audição. Senta-te" – Disse apontando para a cadeira á frente da sua secretária.

A ruiva caminhou até lá e sentou-se na cadeira e por alguma razão que desconhecia as suas pernas começaram a tremer levemente.

_"Que parvoíce Ginevra! Pareces uma Hunfllepuff do primeiro ano a tentar encarar o Snape numa aula de poções… excepto não seres uma Hunfllepuff do primeiro ano e o Draco não ser o Snape… O Malfoy! O Malfoy não ser o Snape…."_

"-Nervosa?" – Perguntou com um leve sorriso no canto da boca.

Não eram só as pernas da ruiva que tremiam agora, e o loiro tinha reparado nisso, mas sim todo o seu corpo.

"-Hã?"

"-Perguntei se estavas nervosa."

"-Ah! Não! Porquê a pergunta?"

"-Talvez porque estás a tremer como uma folha ao vento." – Sugeriu.

"-Estava apenas distraída…Usas sempre óculos?" – Perguntou sentindo-se menos nervosa.

"-Só quando trabalho… O que, bem visto, é a maior parte do dia "– Respondeu retirando os óculos e pousando-os sobre a grande secretária.

"-Vamos à entrevista?"

"-Já não ouvia essa palavra desde ontem… Estamos a melhorar."

"-Disseste que já sabias sobre a entrevista."

"-Sim… Um dos responsáveis pelo 'Profeta Diário' mandou-me uma carta muito simpática, tão simpática que estava tentado a rasga-la… Até ler o teu nome."

"-E isso fez-te mudar de ideias porque…?"

"-Ora conviver com um Weasley é sempre interessante…. Interessantíssimo se estivermos a falar de ti…"

_"Porque é que isto parece fácil de mais… Não era suposto ele tratar-me com sete pedras na mão e recusar-se a fazer a entrevista como faz com todos os outros jornalistas?"_

"-Posso fazer-te uma pergunta? À parte de trabalho?"

"-As que desejares."

"-Porquê eu?"

"-Porquê tu o quê?"

"-Porquê eu? Porquê aceitares fazer esta entrevista comigo quando não aceitaste faze-la com mais ninguém antes?"

"-Como já disse, conviver com Weasley's é sempre interessante."

"-Não achavas o mesmo em Hogwarts!"

"-Achava sim. Digamos que o meu interesse na altura era outro… Mas não deixava de ser interessante."

"-Mas…"

_"Controla-me essa língua! Vais estragar tudo mesmo antes de começares!"_

"-Mas…? "

"-Nada. Vamos á entrevista?"

"-Como desejares Ginevra."

"-Não queres saber de que se trata? "

"-Tudo bem."

Ele encostou-se mais às costas da cadeira onde estava sentado, tomando uma posição mais relaxada, e encarou a ruiva com um olhar atento.

"-Bem é suposto ser uma espécie de biografia. Toda a gente quer saber mais sobre o _tão_ famoso sucessor Malfoy e querem sabe-lo exactamente porque tu insistes em evitar todo o tipo de jornalistas."

"-Parece-me bem. O que queres saber?"

"-Tudo. Absolutamente tudo."

"-Numa só tarde?"

"-Esse é o problema. Como magnata importante que és certamente que não tens tempo para me aturar… Mas por outro lado esta tarde não dá nem para começar com a pesquisa."

"-Estou a ver…"

"-Se é uma biografia tua que tenciono escrever é obvio que tenho de saber de vários pormenores se não não faria sentido, seria apenas mais uma das chatas entrevistas que saem todos os dias no jornal."

_"Continua Ginevra… Sabes que conseguir pormenores directamente da fonte é bem melhor do que os relatórios que o Jonathan te dá…."_

"-E quanto tempo tens para redigir a biografia?"

"-Três meses, mais coisa menos coisa."

"-Achas que é o tempo suficiente?"

"-Não…. Com o horário super cheio que deves ter nem um ano chegaria para responderes a todas as minhas perguntas."

"-Temos de achar uma solução."

"-Quer dizer que estás mesmo interessado na biografia?"

"-Feita por ti? Claro!"

_"Ginevra és um génio! Sabia que o ego dele não resistiria a uma biografia!"_

"-Por onde queres começar?"

"-Por onde te der mais jeito Ginevra."

"-Que tal pelo presente? Depois vamos recuando. Pode ser?"

"-Venham daí as perguntas."

Era tão estranho estar à frente do Malfoy, saber que era ele que a encarava e mesmo assim nenhumas das palavras que ele dizia soavam como ele. Draco podia ser muito educado, sabia disso, não teria ido tão longe nos negócios se não o fosse mas era estranho por demais a forma como ele a tratava.

Ela era uma Weasley, era suposto que o desentendimento entre as famílias continuasse e ele a tratasse ainda pior do que tratava todos os outros jornalistas.

"-Algum problema?"

"-Ahn…. Não."

"-Tens a certeza?"

"-Na realidade há algo que me incomoda…."

"-Que seria?"

"-Tu."

"-E o que é que te incomoda em mim?" – Perguntou ele.

A ruiva podia jurar que tinha visto um sorriso sarcástico na face dele por breves segundos.

"-A forma como me tratas."

"-Como assim?"

"-Eu sou uma Weasley certo? Era suposto tratar-me como tal… E ainda para mais sou uma jornalista… Sou tudo aquilo que tu odeias."

"-Temos mesmo de entrar por aí? Bem… Já que tanto insistes eu respondo. Tu tens algo que eu quero, algo que mais ninguém tem."

"-E o que é?"

"-Tudo a seu tempo Ginevra… Tudo a seu tempo."

"-Mas…"

"-Não queres começar com a entrevista?" – Perguntou desviando a atenção da ruiva.

_"Tu tens algo que eu quero, algo que mais ninguém tem" _

_"Mas o que é que será? Estou a ficar confusa!"_

Olhou-o com atenção, ele encarava-a de volta como na noite do baile.

_"Foi como um choque para a ruiva, como se o tempo tivesse parado naquele instante. Aquele era um dos homens mais atraentes que já alguma vez tinha visto, sabia-o desde o princípio, mas aquela proximidade acentuava-o ainda mais._

_A voz dele, calma, envolvente estava a deixa-la inebriada. Era a primeira vez que um homem tinha tanto poder sobre ela, apenas a forma dele falar fazia com que ela se rendesse completamente."_

"Concentra-te Ginevra! Tens de te concentrar! Não queres fazer asneira mesmo antes de começares!"

_"As mãos dele percorriam as laterais do corpo da ruiva, sobre a sweater Weasley fazendo-a subir alguns centímetros. _

_Já não sentia as mãos dele sobre a sua roupa, mas sim por debaixo dela, geladas, fazendo-a tremer. Ele andou alguns passos para a frente fazendo a ruiva recuar, até embater contra o sofá._

_Deixou-se cair sobre o sofá, puxando consigo o corpo do loiro. Os beijos tornavam-se cada vez mais fervorosos e a ruiva não queria nem por nada afastar-se dele."_

_"_Controla-me essa mente perversa! Ainda vais ter problemas!"

_"Não demorou muito para que a sua sweater Weasley fosse atirada para perto da camisa de Draco._

_Os beijos dele já não se concentravam no seu pescoço, desciam agora pelo seu colo, por entre os seus seios e no seu ventre, enquanto as mãos dele se dirigiam para a única peça de roupa que vestia."_

A ruiva abanou a cabeça tentando assim afastar os pensamentos que por ela passavam e, quando o fez, despertou a atenção do loiro.

"-Passasse algo Ginevra?"

"-Não!" – Respondeu apressada – "Quer dizer… Não, nada…."

"-Tens a certeza?"

"-Vamos à entrevista?"

"-É para isso que aqui estás, certo?"

A ruiva acenou afirmativamente e concentrou-se, precisaria de toda a sua concentração para não começar a divagar outra vez.

"-Vamos ás perguntas. Primeiro, toda a gente sabe que és um homem de negócios, até aí tudo esclarecido, mas o que é que fases propriamente?"

"-Digamos que eu coordeno o negócio da família, apesar do meu pai ainda ser o sócio maioritário sou eu que controlo a empresa – Respondeu calmamente – Não vais apontar?"

"-Claro!"

A ruiva tirou da bolsa um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena e escreveu em segundos tudo o que o loiro dissera. De seguida enfeitiçou a pena com um feitiço proferido em tom baixo de forma a que ela escrevesse sozinha.

O loiro olhava desconfiado para o que a rapariga acabara de fazer mas ela apressou-se a esclarecer.

"-Não, não vai deturpar as tuas palavras, não é uma _Pena de Notas Rápidas_."

"-Óptimo."

"-Continuando. Já que és um homem tão sucedido nos negócios porque é que te recusas a falar aos jornalistas? Há algum segredo?"

"-Não há segredo algum, só não gosto de partilhar a minha vida particular com os outros, é por isso que se diz particular."

"-E porque decidiste partilha-la comigo?" – Perguntou vendo a pena á sua frente apontar todas as palavras pronunciadas.

"-Eu tenho as minhas razões, e porque também tenho a certeza que tu não és uma daquelas jornalistas que fariam qualquer coisa para conseguir informações."

_"Parece que temos alguém equivocado aqui…."_

"-E o que é que te faz pensar isso?"

"-Talvez porque tu és uma Weasley e se há algo que os Weasley prezem é a moral e os bons costumes."

"-A verdade é que tu tens razão, eu não me venderia por tão pouco."

"-Um Malfoy tem sempre razão, seja em que situação for. Próxima pergunta?"

"-Sensivelmente, quantas horas por dia é que tu passas a tratar de trabalho?"

"-Depende, normalmente umas oito horas."

"-No escritório?"

"-Sim, mas na maior parte das vezes trago o trabalho para casa."

"-Não te cansas de estar sempre a trabalhar?"

"-Nem por isso, além do mais é uma responsabilidade minha, se eu não o fizer ninguém o fará por mim."

"-Mas tu nunca sais? Nunca te divertes? Nunca estás com os teus amigos?"

"-No mundo dos negócios não há amigos Ginevra, ou há sócios ou há concorrentes. Não, nunca saí a menos que seja um jantar de negócios ou um baile formal como aquele onde nos encontramos."

"-Mas não sentes a falta de amigos?"

"-Não tenho tempo para isso."

"-Como assim não tens tempo? Como é que alguém não tem tempo para ter amigos? Ou melhor como é que alguém sobrevive sem amigos?"

"-Não é algo do outro mundo, eu sou um homem ocupado como tu mesmo o disseste. E além do mais eu vivo bem com isso…"

A ruiva ia argumentar mas foi interrompida.

"-Boa tarde… "- Disse alguém da entrada do escritório.

Voltou-se para ver um jovem, que não lhe era totalmente estranho, a entrar no escritório fechando a porta atrás de si.

"-Oi Draco! Não me disseste que estavas com companhia… "- Disse sorrindo em direcção á ruiva – "Se soubesse tinha vindo mais cedo."

"-Deixa de ser abusado Blaise!" – Repreendeu o loiro – "Esta é a Ginevra Weasley. Ginevra, este é o Blaise Zabini."

O moreno avançou até Ginny e pegou-lhe na mão direita depositando sobre esta um delicado beijo.

"-Encantado" – Disse num to meio formal mas com um sorrido divertido.

"-Pois, pois" – Interrompeu o loiro antes que Ginny tivesse hipótese de dizer alguma coisa – "O que fazes aqui afinal Blaise?"

"-Fui á empresa não estavas lá…. Perguntei à Elle por ti e ela disse que não te via desde ontem."

"-Isso é porque a última vez que estive com a Michelle foi ontem."

"-De qualquer maneira, eu pensei, se ele não está aqui deve estar enfiado naquele maldito escritório que mais parece um santuário!"

"-Tu pensaste? Zabini tens a certeza que estás bem? Não queres ir ao St. Mungus?" – Perguntou sarcástico.

"-Hoje estamos em alta, não? Está tudo muito divertido mas sabes que mais? Vou indo."

"-Já não era sem tempo."

"-Vê lá se és mais educado com as tuas visitas do que comigo. Até uma próxima Ginevra."

"-Adeus" – Respondeu com um sorriso.

"-Eu sou bem-educado com quem merece Blaise!"

"-Sim! Sim! Dizes sempre o mesmo…. Vemo-nos ao jantar?"

"-Como de costume."

Assim que o moreno saiu do escritório a ruiva encarou Draco.

"-Com que então sem amigos?" – Perguntou divertida.

"-O Blaise não é um amigo."

"-Não?"

"-Não! Ele é mais um apêndice."

"-Apêndice?"

"-É, onde eu vou ele vai também, é assim desde sempre."

"-Então vocês são amigos. Pelo menos não és tão estranho quanto pensava."

"-Eu? estranho?"

"-Sim… sabes, não há ninguém normal que não tenha amigos. Mas vamos acabar com esta 'discussão' antes que se torne estúpida."

"-Exacto, além do mais eu tenho uma proposta a fazer-te."

**- - - - - Fim do 6º Capitulo - - - - -**

**N/A:** Este capitulo não é lá essas coisas mas gostei de escrever a parte em que o Blaise entra… Eu gosto dele…. Não sei porque… Bem, vou responder aos reviews rápido, rápido, só porque eu prometi que actualizava ainda hoje…

**Rebeca Maria **(É eu acho que vou tentar escrever mais um capitulo como o da CENA, ou seja, vou incorporar uma cena no capitulo que estou a escrever. È o teu e-mail é mesmo uma fonte de inspiração… Dá vontade de escrever só para ter o prazer de ler mais elogios como aqueles P. Quanto ao deserto que eu mencionei, é porque lá não há nada que se faça, não há rapazes lindos de morrer, pelo menos não há muitos, e a praia fica a quilómetros, e como é obvio nada de Internet, mas nada que eu não supere… Bem, vou ficando por aqui…. Bjxs) **Miaka** (É gostei mesmo da ideia do Joshua… Já tinha pensado nisso mas depois que falaste tive a certeza que uma cena dessas fazia falta, tou prestes a concluir o capitulo em que essa cena se passa. Eu gosto muito do Joshua e pensando bem nem tudo está perdido para ele… O meu msn é kika felton 87 hotmail . com… Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo apesar de não ter sido nada de mais. Bjxs) **Franinha Malfoy **(É o sonho foi só para levantar a ponta do véu para os capítulos que hão de vir… Afinal esta fic é uma NC, ou pelo menos parte dela. O que achaste do capitulo? Bjxs) **Rute Riddle **(Ter um amigo como o Simão dos Morangos? Ele é barrigudo, se era pa escolher um amigo de lá escolhia o Fred, e não era bem para amigo… Lol, vai ser de gritos, esse capitulo é o meu favorito, esse e o seguinte que eu escrevi num momento de divina inspiração… Enfim….)** Carol Malfoy Potter **(Com medo? Bem ele vai morrer se é isso que estás a pensar, mas há sempre uma hipótese de final feliz…. Espero que tenhas gostado. Bjxs) **Joana **(Bem cá ficou o capitulo. Quanto ao sonho da Ginny, tendo em conta que a fic vai ter capítulos NC eu não preciso dizer que ele se vai concretizar… Espero que tenhas gostado. Bjxs)** Nathyzinha Malfoy **(Aqui ficou o capitulo. Espero que tenhas gostado. Quanto ao Tom Felton… Também queria que ele continuasse no H.P mas acho que ele vai mesmo ficar pelo Cálice de Fogo. Bjxs)

Aqui fica um trecho do próximo capitulo, Perdida, porque eu só vou actualizar nos inícios de Setembro:

"_Caminhou sonolenta pelo corredor até à porta do apartamento, parando por momentos para se espreguiçar._

_Abriu a porta mas deparou-se com algo que não esperava fechando a porta logo a seguir. A sua respiração estava acelerada e ainda não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ver. Abriu a porta novamente, com cuidado, espertando para fora esperando que tudo aquilo fosse uma alucinação._

_Mas não era, muito pelo contrário, era algo bem real."_

_Kika Felton_

_16/08/2005_


	7. Perdida

**Capitulo 7º**

_Perdida_

"-Sim… sabes, não há ninguém normal que não tenha amigos. Mas vamos acabar com esta 'discussão' antes que se torne estúpida."

"-Exacto, além do mais eu tenho uma proposta a fazer-te."

Ginny olhou o loiro espantada, sem saber o que esperar dele.

"-Uma…uma proposta?"

"-Exacto. Eu proponho pararmos a _'audição'_ por aqui."

"-Mas eu nem sequer comecei a fazer as perguntas ainda."

"-Ainda não terminei Ginevra…."

"-Ok…. Continua…."

"-Como estava a dizer, proponho parar a _'audição'_ por aqui e continua-la amanhã. Quero que vás comigo até à empresa. Não há melhor forma de ficares a saber concretamente o que faço do que veres por ti mesma."

"-Mas amanhã é Domingo!"

"-Os negócios não param aos fins-de-semana Ginevra."

"-Então se isso não te perturbar…."

"-É obvio que não."

"-Então tudo bem. Se acabamos por aqui eu vou indo…."

"-Vou pedir a um dos motoristas para te levar."

"-Não vale a pena eu posso aparatar."

"-Mas eu insisto."

"-Como é que fazemos amanhã?"

"-Eu mando o motorista buscar-te como esta tarde e ele leva-te à empresa. Às nove, pode ser?"

"-Claro…. Mas tenho uma condição…."

"-Que seria?"

"-Nada de limusinas…. São demais ara mim…. Não me fazem sentir bem….."

"-Tudo bem então…. Amanhã às nove?"

"-Sim às nove… Então até amanhã."

"-Até amanhã Ginevra."

Ginny olhou durante uns segundos para o loiro enquanto guardava a pena e o pergaminho na bolsa e só depois se afastou saindo pela porta do escritório. Do outro lado da porta o mesmo elfo, Wilbby, esperava por ela.

"-Wilbby mostras à Srta. o caminho de volta."

"-Obrigada."

Caminhou pelo corredor e depois desceu as escadas, sempre seguindo o pequeno elfo.

"-Motorista à espera da Srta. lá fora."

"-Mais uma vez obrigada Wilbby."

"-Ser o trabalho de Wilbby Srta." – E com isto o pequeno elfo desapareceu.

Saindo pela grande porta por onde tinha entrado encontrou a limusina estacionada do lado de fora. De novo o motorista abriu-lhe a porta e fechou-a depois de entrar.

O som do motor parou lembrando à ruiva que já tinha chegado ao seu destino.

"-Obrigada" – Agradeceu ao rapaz quando ele a ajudou a sair do veículo.

"-Sempre às ordens Srta."

Subiu as escadas do prédio e abriu a porta do seu apartamento.

Assustou-se ao não encontrar o apartamento vazio. Sentado no sofá, e encarando o tecto distraído, estava Joshua.

"-O que fazes aqui?"

"-Oi para ti também ruiva."

"-Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – Perguntou preocupada.

"-Além das tentativas de assassínio dos teus irmãos? Não."

"-Foi muito mau depois de eu sair?"

"-Oh não… Que ideia. Tive a impressão que eles todos se levantaram ao mesmo tempo e olharam para mim com uma expressão assassina. Mas claro eu, num grande acesso de inteligência, levantei-me, dei uma data de desculpas à tua mãe e aparatei aqui. Onde estiveste?"

"-Estava em trabalho….."

"-E o que vais fazer agora?"

"-Tenho a impressão que vou enfiar-me na cama e dormir até de manhã."

"-Queres companhia?" – Perguntou divertido.

"-Claro! Mas não a tua….."

"-Outch! Essa doeu! "

"-Tadinho do meu Joshua…. "

Aproximou-se do rapaz e beijou-lhe a bochecha.

"-Tens mesmo a certeza que não queres a minha companhia?"

"-Só se for para ajudar a fazer o jantar!"

"-Vamos a isso" – Disse divertido passando um braço em torno da cintura da ruiva e caminhando em direcção à cozinha.

"-Eu nunca mais te peço ajuda para fazer o jantar!"

"-Não foi assim tão mau, foi?"

"-Não! Que ideia! Foi mais a comida que ficou espalhada pela cozinha do que propriamente a que acabou nos pratos."

"-Ok… Eu admito que não foi a minha melhor experiência culinária mas enfim….. Foi o melhor que se arranjou….. Mas eu prometo que aprendo a cozinhar para ti assim que casarmos!"

"-Sempre o mesmo Joshua! Será que não mudas nunca?"

"-Se isso te deixar feliz princesa…."

"-Não quero que mudes nunca Joshua" – Disse abraçando o rapaz – "Eu gosto de ti assim."

"-Eu sei que sim ruiva…. Bem acho que está na altura de ir embora."

"-Já? "– Perguntou num bocejo.

"-É… Tu estás mais para lá do que para cá. Dorme bem "– Começou beijando a testa da ruiva –" E não hesites em chamar se te sentires sozinha."

"-Ok…."

"-Té manhã ruiva."

"-Até amanhã…."

Viu o rapaz aparatar e depois pôs-se a olhar para o tecto, distraída. Tinha tanto em que pensar mas a vontade de o fazer era tão pouca que se levantou do sofá e caminhou cansada até ao quarto.

Trocou de roupa e deitou-se na cama. Minutos depois dormia descansada.

Acordou com batidas na porta. Pôs os pés fora da cama mas antes de se levantar beliscou o braço, só para ter a certeza que não se tratava de mais um dos seus sonhos.

"-Au!" – Exclamou em dor – "Ok… estou acordada… "- Murmurou levantando-se por fim da cama.

Caminhou sonolenta pelo corredor até à porta do apartamento, parando por momentos para se espreguiçar.

Abriu a porta mas deparou-se com algo que não esperava fechando a porta logo a seguir. A sua respiração estava acelerada e ainda não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ver. Abriu a porta novamente, com cuidado, espertando para fora esperando que tudo aquilo fosse uma alucinação.

Mas não era, muito pelo contrário, era algo bem real. Do lado de fora do seu apartamento, encarando-a com o sorriso mais sarcástico que alguma vez tinha visto estava nem mais nem menos que Draco Malfoy.

"-Bom dia Ginevra."

"-Ah… hum…. Bom dia?"

"-Pronta?" – Perguntou sarcástico uma vez que a ruiva não usava mais do que uma das sweaters Weasley.

"-Não! Eu vou … hum…. Entra… "

Afastou-se da porta e abriu-a o suficiente para que o loiro pudesse entrar. Uma vez lá dentro Draco olhou á sua volta inspeccionando o apartamento.

"-Eu vou…. Eu…. Já volto…. "– O loiro apenas assentiu –" Fica à vontade…."

Correu até ao quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Apressada caminhou até ao roupeiro e escolheu a roupa para aquele dia, uma simples saia negra e uma camisa branca. Deixou-as sobre a cama e correu até à casa de banho. Começou a escovar os dentes enquanto, apressadamente, voltou ao quarto começando a vestir-se.

Seria muito cómico se ela não estivesse tão atrasada. A ruiva andava dum lado para o outro a tentar apertar os botões da camisa, que estranhamente nunca ficavam apertados no sítio certo, enquanto ao mesmo tempo tentava terminar de escovar os dentes.

Finalmente conseguiu apertar todos os botões da camisa nos devidos lugares. Assim que terminou essa tarefa correu até à casa de banho para terminar de escovar os dentes.

Avançando para a próxima tarefa, pôs-se a escovar os longos cabelos, enrolando-os num coque perfeito.

Voltou ao quarto, calçou as sandálias de salto alto, pegou na bolsa e olhou uma última vez para o espelho antes de sair do quarto.

"-Espero não ter demorado muito "– Disse ao chegar à sala.

Draco ainda olhava em volta, tal como fazia quando ela se dirigiu ao quarto.

"-De maneira alguma."

"-Vamos então?"

"-Claro Ginevra."

A ruiva encaminhou-se para a porta e abriu-a dando passagem ao loiro. Saiu depois dele e fechou a porta atrás de si. Em frente à porta do prédio esperava por eles um maravilhoso carro nego, muito ao estilo de Draco Malfoy.

_"Pouco faltava para uma limusina"_ – Pensou

"-Mas não é uma limusina… "- Disse adivinhando os pensamentos da ruiva.

Avançou até à porta do carro e abriu-a dando passagem à ruiva. Deu a volta ao veiculo e entrou no carro, sentando-se ao volante.

"-Nunca imaginei ver um Malfoy ao volante dum carro" – Comentou.

"-Por quem me toma Srta. Weasley?"

"-Por nada menos que um Malfoy."

"-Por aqui" – Indicou mostrando um longo corredor à ruiva.

"-Draco?"

O loiro e Ginny voltaram-se só para encontrar uma jovem mulher no início do corredor.

"-Isabell? Por aqui, hoje?"

A morena caminhou ao longo do corredor até se aproximar deles.

"-Não era suposto estares com o Blaise?" – Perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico.

"-Na verdade não "– Respondeu num sorriso"– "O Blaise tinha uns '_assuntos_' para resolver e eu tinha deixados uns papeis pendentes aqui. Vim ver se os assinavas."

"-Estão no meu escritório?" – A morena acenou afirmativamente – "Termino isso depois da reunião. Eles já chegaram?"

"-Estão no escritório maior. Só falta o Sr. Malfoy."

"-O meu pai ainda não chegou? Isso é estranho" – Comentou mais para si do que para Isabell – "Ginevra, vamos?."

A ruiva desviou os olhos da rapariga à sua frente e encarou o loiro.

"-Claro."

"-Até depois Isabell."

"-Até mais Draco."

"-Reunião importante hoje?"

"-Bastante, estão cá os maiores empresários da comunidade mágica. Vamos?"

Ela acenou e seguiu o loiro ao longo do corredor parando atrás dele quando ele abriu uma grande porta de madeira.

Do outro lado da porta ficava um grande escritório, com uma mesa oval enorme e a parede, oposta à porta, feita de vidro.

Assim que Draco entrou na sala todas as conversas cessaram e todos os homens presentes se levantaram fixando-o.

Acenaram levemente as cabeças, como cumprimento e depois encararam estranhamente a ruiva. Pareciam surpreendidos de a ver ali.

Draco puxou uma cadeira, fazendo sinal à ruiva para se sentar e em seguida tomou o lugar ao lado dela.

"-Bom dia" – Disse num tom alto desviando os olhos dos homens, antes pousados na ruiva, na sua direcção – "Esta é a Ginevra Weasley, jornalista no _'Profeta Diário'_. Ginevra estes são, começando pela minha direita, Charles Kwon, John Heckerman, Elliot Walls, Foster Helix, Fredrick Makinson e Al Maddix. A reunião deve começar daqui a pouco tempo, esperemos apenas pela presença do meu pai."

Os homens acenaram em concordância e retomaram as conversas que tinham antes do loiro ter entrado na sala.

"-O que foi?" – Sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

"-Nada.. é só que… bem estes homens parecem ter-te tanto respeito. Todos têm idade para serem teus pais e no entanto tratam-te com respeito, com medo até."

"-A vida de negócios deles depende disso. Nenhum deles se arrisca a enfurecer-me, ou ao meu pai."

Assim que o loiro acabou a frase a porta do escritório abriu-se e a ruiva visualizou o homem por quem esperavam, Lucius Malfoy.

Todos os homens da sala, incluindo Draco, se levantaram mas Ginevra permaneceu sentada, encarando o homem que acabava de entrar.

Ginny podia jurar que ele a olhara com surpresa mas assim como veio passou.

"-Podemos começar a reunião "– Disse Lucius ao que os outros homens assentiram prontamente.

Não percebeu muito do que foi dito naquela sala durante as duas horas que se seguiram. Os homens agiram como se ela não estivesse lá, discutindo os seus negócios.

Das raras vezes que o seu olhar se cruzou com o de Lucius teve vontade de tremer só pela forma como ele a olhava, com um ar superior e até sarcástico.

"-Passasse algo?" – Perguntou, a dada altura, Draco ao seu ouvido.

"-Não."

"-Tens a certeza?" – Ela acenou afirmativamente e o loiro voltou a sua atenção para a reunião.

Mas não tinha de forma alguma a certeza, todo em Lucius a fazia tremer até à última das suas fibras e essa era uma sensação que não gostava.

"-Por hoje é tudo meus Senhores" – Anunciou Lucius erguendo-se fazendo com que os outros homens lhe seguissem o exemplo.

"-Vamos Ginevra?" – Perguntou Draco chamando a atenção da ruiva.

Olhou em volta, estava sozinha na sala com Draco e Lucius, todos os outros homens já tinham saído e ela nem tinha dado conta.

"-Mas o que faz aqui, na empresa Malfoy, uma Weasley?"

Tinha esperança que Lucius não se dirigisse a ela mas isso não aconteceu. Estavas prestes a sai da sala quando ele falou. Tentou formular uma resposta rapidamente mas Draco poupou-lhe o esforço

"-Ela veio comigo e não há mais nada a saber à cerca do assunto"

Era capaz de jurar que tinha visto uma espécie de sorriso na cara de Lucius quando Draco o enfrentou. Mas não teve muito tempo para pensar no assunto, Draco segurou-lhe levemente no braço e encaminhou-a para fora do escritório.

"-Onde vamos?"

"-Ao meu escritório, tenho os papeis para assinar se não te importas"

"-De maneira alguma"

Era um escritório enorme o dele, e bastante opulento também. Tantos as estantes carregadas de livros como a grande secretária eram dum tom escuro, bem como os cadeirões dispostos em torno da última.

"-Fica à vontade" – Disse ao ver a ruiva olhar em volta.

Não demorou muito para que ele assinasse os papeis.

"-Vamos?" – Ela apenas acenou –"Eu espero que tenhas a tarde livre."

"-Porquê?"

"-Porque eu tenciono levar-te a almoçar."

"-Mas…"

"-Um almoço de negócios assim lhe quiseres chamar."

"-Tudo bem então…"

"-Óptimo."

"-Que tal o almoço?" – Perguntou enquanto entrelaçava o seu braço no da ruiva.

"-Adorei"

"-Isso quer dizer que podemos repetir brevemente" – Retorquiu abrindo a porta do seu carro para que a ruiva pudesse entrar.

"-Eu acho melhor não…"

"-Porque não? Vamos ter de passar tempo juntos para que possas escrever a biografia. Porque não tornar esse tempo agradável?"

"-Mesmo assim…"

"-Ginevra não te estou a pedir nada de mais…."

_"Mas para quê tanto mel Ginevra? Vais ter de conviver com ele mesmo!"_

"-Tens razão, não é nada de mais…"

"-Ainda bem que concordamos nisso" – Respondeu a sorrir.

Nunca tinha visto um Malfoy a sorrir tanto, parecia até estranho, mas não deixava de ser agradável.

"-Tens companhia para o jantar de amanhã?"

"-Ainda não…"

"-Amanhã às oito eu passo por aqui…Depois do jantar fazes as tuas perguntas. Parece-te bem?"

Ela apenas acenou. Ao vê-lo sorrir sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Ali estava Draco Malfoy, a ser simpático para ela, a trata-la como nunca tinha feito, sem ao menos suspeitar da terrível missão que ela estava incumbida.

"-Então até amanhã" – Inclinou-se um pouco sobre ela de forma a que os seus lábios se tocassem.

Foi um beijo rápido, tão rápido que a ruiva mal se apercebeu do que se tinha passado.

"-Até amanhã…" – Respondeu ao ver o loiro afastar-se.

Ele ergue a mão e acenou-lhe sem se voltar. Nesse momento sentiu-se perdida.

**- - - - Fim do 7º Capitulo - - - - **

**Agradecimentos no Profile**

_Kika Felton_

_1/09/05_


	8. O Baile

**8º Capitulo**

_O Baile_

"-Bom dia!"

Levantou-se de rompante olhando em volta. Sentia todo o corpo dorido. Maldição! Tinha adormecido no sofá.

"-Oi…" – Respondeu numa voz sonolenta – "Aqui tão cedo?"

"-Tão cedo ruiva? Em que circunstancias consideras cedo três da tarde?"

"-Três da tarde? O que é que tu fazes aqui às três da tarde? Não devias estar a trabalhar?"

"-Assustadoramente esta manhã encontrei um dos teus irmãos, que não faço a mínima o nome, que me perguntou por ti…. Vim à procura da resposta…. Parece que estavas só a dormir…"

"-Estava só a dormir mesmo…"

"-Mas até às três da tarde? A que horas te deitaste?"

"-Algures entre as três e as cinco da manhã… Estava sem sono."

"-Uma vez que já passa muito da hora de almoço o que me dizes a jantar na minha casa hoje? Prometo que me vou esforçar na cozinha…"

"-Desculpa Joshua… Não posso."

"-Não podes?"

"-Já tenho companhia para o jantar de hoje… Mas eu compenso-te para a semana ok? Vais no Sábado comigo _Toca_!"

"-Deixa lá… Compensas-me noutra altura. Por muito bem que a tua mãe cozinhe e por muito simpáticos que sejam os teus irmãos não me parece bem aparecer por lá por enquanto…."

"-Tudo bem então. Almoçamos juntos noutra altura."

Maldito hábito de sair da casa de banho apenas enrolada numa toalha, todo o chão aos pés da sua cama estava agora encharcado com a água que escorria do seu corpo e cabelos.

Sobre a sua cama repousava um simples, porém belo vestido negro que ela própria tinha estendido ali e sobre este um sobrescrito que não reconheceu.

_"Ginevra"_ – Leu a letra bem trabalhada que se lhe apresentou _- "Ocorreu um imprevisto que impede o jantar desta noite. Vou ter de viajar por uns dias. Falamos quando voltar. Espero que compreendas. Draco"_

-Mais uma noite super divertida…Sozinha…

Ouviu o farfalhar de asas assim que entrou na cozinha. Pegou o sobrescrito negro que repousava sobre a mesa e leu-o sem pressa.

_«Ginevra_

_Preciso de saber como está tudo a correr. Espero-te para o almoço de hoje na Diagon-Al às 13.00._

_Jonathan»_

_"Posso simplesmente dizer-lhe que não consigo cumprir esta missão…. Até porque isso é o mais provável, não conseguir cumpri-la…."_

13.30. Correu apressada pelas ruas cheias de gente da Diagon-Al, tinha-se atrasado mais do que esperava. Entrou no 'Caldeirão Furado' avistando Jonathan numa mesa ao fundo.

_"_-Desculpa ter-me atrasado."

"-Não tem importância deste que tenhas algo a contar-me."

"-Não Jonathan ainda não há nada a contar. Por enquanto. Eu prometo arranjar uma solução até à próxima semana"

"-Espero bem que haja algo para a semana. "

"-Vai haver… Confia em mim…"

_"-Espero bem que haja algo para a semana. "_

_"-Vai haver… Confia em mim…"_

Não tinha a certeza se ia conseguir algo durante a semana, se ia conseguir algo nas 11 semanas que lhe restavam.

Atirou-se para o sofá levando as mãos aos olhos. Tudo se estava a complicar e ainda só tinha passado uma semana.

_"E por falar em complicação! Onde é que raio é que se meteu o Malfoy? Ele foi de viagem urgente ou de férias? Não era suposto ter mandado uma coruja entretanto? Já se passaram quê Três.. Não! Quatro dias e nem sinal dele…. Não que eu faça questão de jantar com ele é só que…É só que… Bem isto vai dificultar as coisas…"_

Assustou-se quando uma coruja fez um voo rasante sobre a sua cabeça deixando cair sobre o seu colo um sobrescrito.

-Não pode ser bom… - Murmurou ao reconhecer a letra trabalhada no final do cartão.

_"Espero por ti. Mando uma limusina para te buscar._

_Draco"_

_"Um baile? Esta noite? Mas….Nem sei o que lá vou fazer! É um baile de alta sociedade para comemorar o contracto do Domingo passado. Alta sociedade! Uma Weasley no meio de toda aquela gente… Vai ser de gritos!"_

Ia ser de gritos e mal ela sabia o quanto.

Estava tudo bem, estava mesmo tudo bem até ter terminado de se arranjar só que agora estava num estado incontrolável de nervos.

_"Ok tem calma Ginevra… É só um baile… Não tem nada de mal… É só um baile no meio de gente de alta sociedade… Um bando de metidos… Nada de mais Ginevra… Não vai acontecer nada de mais…"_

Olhou novamente para o relógio, faltavam cinco minutos para as oito e ela não pararia de andar dum lado para o outro nos cinco minutos seguintes.

Na mesinha de cabeceira repousava, ao lado da rara tulipa negra, um simples anel de ouro com uma pedra brilhante no centro e ao lado deste um pequeno frasco com um líquido azul claro dentro

_"É melhor ter cuidado com isto"_ – Pensou enquanto colocava o anel no dedo.

Pegou no pequeno frasco com liquido azul e fixou-o.

"-Levo ou não?" – Perguntou-se – "Bem qualquer mulher ajuizada levaria…. Mas por outro lado qualquer mulher ajuizada não precisaria dele."- Completou colocando-o dentro da bolsa.

E lá estava ela, Ginevra Weasley, prestes a entrar na imponente Mansão Malfoy. Estava nervosa, mas nervosa do que antes, não por ter de entrar na mansão mas por ter de enfrentar toda aquela gente.

_"É pelo bem da causa…."_

Ao entrar no grande salão o seu queixo literalmente caiu. Aquilo não era um baile, era uma manifestação. Haviam pessoas em todos os lados, reunidas em grupos grandes e pequenos, todos vestidos da forma mais elegante possível.

Olhou em volta, não reconhecia absolutamente ninguém à primeira vista. Porem assim que teve esse pensamento sentiu uma mão a poisar no seu ombro.

Voltou-se e surpreendeu-se com a pessoa que a encarava.

"-Uma Weasley na minha empresa era estranho mas não tanto como uma Weasley na minha casa."

"-Estou aqui por convite do Draco. Ele não parecia muito importado em ter uma Weasley na casa dele."

"-Ele nunca fez diferença entre as mulheres que leva para a cama dele. Mas normalmente as vagabundas que ele escolhe costumam ter mais classe."

Inspirou fundo tentando controlar-se, não seria nada bom ter um dos famosos ataques Weasley no meio de tanta gente e especialmente dirigido a Lucius.

Sentiu uma mão a pousar de leve sobre a sua cintura e voltou a cabeça ligeiramente para encarar o homem a seu lado.

"-Boa noite Ginevra."

Sorriu-lhe, não poderia ter chegado em melhor momento.

"-Boa noite Draco."

"-A conversa estava a ser agradável?" – Perguntou ao observar a expressão do pai.

"-Muito agradável." – Disse naquela que foi a resposta mais falsa da sua vida. Porém Draco pareceu não reparar.

"-Já que a conversa está tão boa pergunto-me se a queres trocar por uma dança comigo? A dança que ficou para trás no último baile."

"-A conversa estava óptima mas uma dança é uma dança. Até uma outra altura Sr. Malfoy." – Disse antes de sentir a sua mão a ser ligeiramente puxada por Draco.

Ele dirigiu-a até ao centro da pista de dança.

"-Preparada?" – Perguntou enquanto pousava uma das mãos na base das costas enquanto a outra segurava firmemente a mão dela.

"-Sim." – Respondeu enquanto o via fazer um sinal à, não tão pequena, orquestra.

Assim que ouviu a musica teve dúvidas de estar à altura. Tango era, sem duvida nenhuma, o seu ponto fraco.

Abstraiu-se completamente da gente que a rodeava e concentrou-se apenas no homem à sua frente. O corpo dele colado ao seu, a sua respiração quente, o seu perfume estavam a deixa-la louca e isso era algo que supostamente não devia acontecer.

_"É pelo bem da causa!"_ – Repetiu para si mesma, tentando esquecer a mão dele pousada no fundo das suas costas – _"É só por isso que aqui estou! Pela causa!"_

Draco juntou ainda mais os corpos e olhou a fundo nos olhos dela. A respiração dela estava um pouco tensa, e eventuais arrepios percorriam o seu corpo ao sentir a respiração de Draco próxima a ela.

"_Calma, garota, tu consegues, é fácil..." – _ela pensou, sem perceber que estava trémula - _"Não, não é nem um pouco fácil...é tango...e tango não é fácil..."_

"Acompanha-me apenas" – Draco aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dela e sussurrou – "e sente o meu corpo."

Draco levou uma das mãos dela à sua cintura, enquanto segurava a outra num ângulo recto com o corpo. Deu um passo para trás e, Ginny, instintivamente, acompanhou-o. Ele sorriu brevemente para ela, o que a fez sentir-se mais confiante.

Então ele resolveu intensificar a dança. Seus passos, primeiramente calmos e bem lentos, passaram a ser mais rápidos e ariscos. Havia um entrelaçar de pernas que ela não soube como foi capaz de acompanhar, mas depois pensou ser Draco o culpado por ela estar a conseguir dançar tango. Ele era um óptimo condutor, o melhor.

Parecia bem fácil e possível que ela jogasse a perna e entrelaçasse na perna dele, enquanto deslizavam tão rapidamente em volta do salão. E o jogar de cabeças, uma para cada lado, depois o olhar sensual e novamente o entrelaçar de pernas, parecia tudo ser perfeitamente possível quando se dançava com Draco Malfoy. Rodopiar e ser apanhada pelos braços dele, e girar com ele pela pista sem ficar tonta, muito ao contrário, olhar para os olhos dele e praticamente ler o que ele faria a seguir tornava o tango extremamente fácil.

Houve um momento em que Ginny parecia ser a mais perita dançarina de tango. Ela apenas agiu por instinto. Fixou seu olhar no dele, passou as mãos pelo corpo dele, de uma forma felina, e parou no pescoço. Puxou-o e ficaram na posição de um abraço, a diferença era que ela mantinha-se com os olhos bem fechados, o nariz perto do pescoço dele, como se aspirasse o perfume inebriante dele, e uma de suas pernas erguidas e entrelaçada à perna de Draco, de modo que ele pudesse tocá-la com as pontas do dedos e se arrepiasse com a respiração dela junto ao seu pescoço.

A seguir Ginny o afastou e rodopiou, e ele a puxou pela mão, fazendo-a girar e parar de costas para ele, num abraço sensual e ousado. Draco levou sua boca ao pescoço alvo dela e roçou seus lábios ali, enquanto suas mãos passeavam selvagens pela cintura dela, pelas pernas, e quando novamente subia, erguia o vestido dela alguns centímetros, para então passarem ao lado busto e tocarem-na com intensidade no pescoço e no ventre, enquanto ela apoiava sua cabeça no peito dele, apenas para sentir mais o toque, e para sentir ainda mais o coração acelerado. Ele pôde sentir o cheiro inebriante do corpo dela junto ao seu, e ele próprio sentiu seu coração acelerar.

Era intenso. Sensual e ousado. Era algo que ela nunca tinha sentindo quando dançara com alguém. Principalmente tango. Jamais um tango fora tão bem dançado por ela e tão bem conduzido. Era muito mais que intenso.

O modo como as mãos dele percorriam o seu corpo durante a dança, delicadas mas firmes, como se soubessem exactamente o que fazer. Eram toques sensuais que faziam o seu corpo responder com pequenos tremores. Era tão diferente dançar com ele, como se todos os movimentos fossem carregados de sensualidade, cada passo, cada volta, cada ligeiro inclinar.

Mas mais marcante que a dança em si fora o seu final. Primeiro, sentiu-se estranha. O seu corpo não estava colocado numa posição normal, reparou nisso assim que se concentrou em Draco. As costas dela descreviam um arco, estando o corpo dela totalmente inclinado para trás, o seu peso todo apoiado no braço direito do loiro. Mas a estranheza da situação não residia aí, residia no facto a sua perna direita estar praticamente enrolada na cintura dele. Não tinha dado conta de Draco a puxar a sua perna.

Segundo, ficou envergonhada. Não era normal para ela estar naquele tipo de situações com um Malfoy. Mas a situação não era, na realidade, o pior. O embaraçante da situação foi que no preciso momento em que a melodia parou o salão pareceu explodir em aplausos.

"-É melhor sorrires." – Avisou Draco com um sorriso nos lábios.

Só percebeu o conselho dele quando vislumbrou um flash e depois outro.

Agora sim, ela estava verdadeiramente envergonhada.

"-Espero que não te importes de aparecer no _'Profeta Diário'_ " – Comentou enquanto a punha na posição normal.

"-Não se eu o puder impedir. Eu trabalho lá!"

"-Não me parece que eles deixem de publicar uma foto destas só porque tu pedes. Não claro, que o teu poder de persuasão não seja forte, mas fotos destas costumam vender bem."

"-Falas como se fosse normal."

"-Mas é normal! Não há uma só festa que ocorra na Mansão Malfoy que não esteja estampada no '_Profeta Diário'_ no dia seguinte. O jornal costumava ser sério mas parece que agora o que importa é vender, não é mesmo?"

"-Mas se tu odeias jornalistas não os deverias impedir de aqui entrar?"

"-A publicidade é sempre boa desde que não se enganem no teu nome. E bem, ninguém se vai enganar no nome dos Malfoys."

Ela não respondeu, não porque não tinha palavras mas por que não teve oportunidade.

Assim que se afastaram da multidão que rodeava a pista de dança uma mulher, vinda sabe-se lá de onde, apareceu e literalmente engalfinhou-se ao braço do loiro.

"-Draco, que… espectáculo foi aquele?" – Perguntou numa voz um tanto ou quanto esganiçada.

"-Michelle, sem escândalos." – Disse em tom baixo, quase ameaçador.

"-Mas o que raio estavas a fazer com essa… essazinha na pista de dança?"

"-Primeiro, essazinha tem nome, é Ginevra Weasley. Depois como tu bem disseste ' na pista de dança', ora o que é que as pessoas normais fazem na pista de dança?"

"-Mas era preciso tanto exibicionismo? Ainda por cima com essa Weasley espampanante?"

"-Se me dão licença… " – Começou a ruiva.

"-Ginevra, espera." – Pediu segurando-lhe no pulso.

"-Draco!" – Chamou Michelle enquanto o fazia voltar-se para si.

Antes que ele pudesse ir atrás da ruiva Michelle beijou-o. Quando se voltou para procurar Ginny percebeu que a tinha perdido naquele meio de gente.

Caminhou apressada para fora do salão. No processo quase tropeçou num elfo doméstico ao qual perguntou o caminho para o banheiro.

"-Isto não está a correr nada bem… Nada bem mesmo…." – Murmurou encarando o espelho.

Passou as mãos pela face vermelha e inspirou fundo.

"-Vamos, tens de fazer isto. E vais-lhe provar que és capaz…."

"-Ginevra?" – Ouviu chamar ao mesmo tempo que ouvia umas batidas na porta. - "Ginevra?" – Chamou de novo.

Caminhou até à porta do banheiro e abriu-a, deparando-se com Draco.

"-Está tudo bem?"

"-Porque não haveria de estar?"

"-Talvez porque saíste do salão duma forma um tanto ou quanto estranha?"

"-Não foi nada…" – Respondeu caminhando ao longo do corredor em direcção ao salão - "Mas que é ela afinal?" – Perguntou quebrando o silêncio – "A tua namorada?"

"-Não. É a minha suposta noiva…" – Respondeu casualmente.

"-Ah!" – Manteve-se em silêncio durante uns segundos, como se a pensar na resposta dele –"Como é que alguém pode ter uma _suposta noiva_?"

"-Bem ela só é minha noiva na cabeça dela… E na do meu pai…"

"-E eu que achava que não me podia surpreender mais esta noite."

"-Champanhe?" – Ofereceu-lhe uma longa taça de liquido borbulhante assim que entraram no salão.

"-Obrigada."- Respondeu aceitando-a.

Não demorou muito para que Michelle se aproximasse deles. Ela olhava a ruiva furiosa.

"-Draco, vamos dançar?" – Perguntou numa tentativa vã de o afastar de Ginny.

"-Não me parece."

Michelle fez questão de se colocar em frente da ruiva impedindo-a de vislumbrar o loiro.

Farta da atitude de Michelle, a ruiva aproximou-se dela e _sem querer_ derrubou sobre o vestido da mulher o conteúdo da sua taça.

"-Eu peço imensa…"

"-Sua…! Sua idiota!" – Gritou fazendo com que muitos dos presentes a olhassem.

"-Não foi por …."

"-Isso é só inveja! Tu! Tu estragaste o meu vestido!"

"-Na realidade o vestido ficou estragado quando o vestiste _querida_."

Ela soltou um gritinho furioso, em resposta, e saiu do salão a correr.

"-Ora onde é que nós íamos?" – Perguntou ele um tanto divertido enquanto via Michelle a sair do salão.

"-Estou com a sensação que devo ir embora. Já dei espectáculo de mais esta noite."

"-Não vou deixar que vás embora, de forma alguma."

"-Não vejo o que mais posso fazer aqui! O espectáculo já está dado!"

"-Não te podes ir embora, não sem antes eu te mostrar algo."

"-Que seria…?"

"-Surpresa."- Completou – "Vamos?" – Perguntou estendendo-lhe a mão que ela aceitou sem pensar.

Saíram do salão sem notarem que estavam a ser atentamente observados.

Draco dirigiu-a através do corredor centra no primeiro andar.

"-Vamos para o teu escritório?" – Perguntou reconhecendo o caminho.

"-Quase…"

Passaram a porta escura do escritório dele só para entrarem numa logo a seguir, igualmente escura.

Draco abriu a porta e deu passagem à ruiva.

Era um escritório, tão grande ou maior que o de Draco. Todo o local parecia mais reservado, com todas aquelas prateleiras carregadas de livros a cobrirem as paredes.

Ele fechou a porta e sem dar tempo à ruiva para raciocinar encostou-a contra a parede e beijou-a de forma fervorosa.

Apanhada pela surpresa a sua reacção tardou por uns segundos, segundos esses em que apenas sentiu os lábios dele a movimentarem-se sobre os seus.

_"Bela surpresa!"_ – Gritou uma voz bem no fundo da sua cabeça – _"É pela causa"_ – Obrigou-se a pensar assim retribuiu o beijo.

Beijavam-se possessivamente. As mãos dele a prenderem cintura dela, as mãos dela a despentearem o perfeito cabelo dele.

Ainda compenetrada no beijo mal se percebeu a andar. Só chegou a essa conclusão quando deixou de sentir a parede atrás de si para passar a sentir a grande secretária.

_"Do outro lado da sala." _– Lembrou-se vagamente da disposição do escritório e a mesa não estava assim tão perto como isso da parede onde estivera encostada segundos atrás.

"-Porque é que não ficámos no teu escritório?" – Forçou-se a perguntar enquanto os lábios dele desciam pela lateral do seu pescoço.

"-Porque sei que aqui não seremos incomodados. Ninguém é louco o suficiente para entrar no escritório de Lucius Malfoy sem permissão…" – Respondeu num tom baixo, bem perto do ouvido dela, fazendo-a tremer.

"-Oh…" – Sussurrou em resposta, ainda desconcertada de mais pelos beijos dele para formular uma resposta decente.

Estava agora praticamente sentada sobre a secretária, as suas pernas afastadas para permitir a proximidade dos dois corpos, as suas mãos perdidas nos cabelos dele. Todo o peso dele, e parte do dela também, estava apoiado apenas nas palmas das mãos do loiro, prensadas contra a madeira luxuosa da secretária.

"-Nós devíamos ir para outro local." – Disse ao separar momentaneamente os seus lábios dos dela.

Ginevra, em vez de impedir a loucura que estava para acontecer apenas ajeitou o corpo dele contra o seu, beijando-o com ainda mais ardor que antes.

**- - - - Fim do 8º Capitulo - - - -**

**Fazendo um disclamer rapidinho: A cena em que eles dançam o tango foi, na maioria, escrita pela Beca, que parece ter um talento natural para descrever esta dança. Brigada miga!**

**Agradecimentos no Profile  
**

_Kika Felton_

_8/09/05_


	9. Uma Noite

**9º Capitulo**

_Uma noite_

"-Nós devíamos ir para outro local." – Disse ao separar momentaneamente os seus lábios dos dela.

Ginevra, em vez de impedir a loucura que estava para acontecer apenas ajeitou o corpo dele contra o seu, beijando-o com ainda mais ardor que antes.

A voz dele soou muito longe, como se tivesse concentrada de mais nos seus beijos para o perceber.

Sentiu as mãos dele a deixarem a mesa a seu lado para passarem para a sua cintura.

"-Vamos subir." – Disse ele enquanto a ajudava a levantar da mesa.

Ainda agarrada ao cabelo e os lábios colados aos dele deixou-se levar até à porta.

"-Pára." – Pediu confundindo o loiro.

Afastou-se dele, o suficiente para alcançar a sua bolsa caída na entrada do escritório.

"-Podemos ir." – Disse antes de o beijar de novo.

Apertou-a contra o seu corpo enquanto a conduzia até ao fim do corredor. Já no corredor de cima, vazio para além deles, Draco prensou-a contra a parede e beijou-a de forma desesperada, fazendo um dos quadros na parede contrária gemer em desagrado.

Ela própria gemeu bem perto do ouvido do loiro ao sentir as mãos dele a acariciarem os seus seios cobertos apenas pela fina camada de seda do vestido.

As mãos dele pareciam estar por todo o seu corpo, nos seus seios, no seu ventre, no seu pescoço, nas suas coxas e definitivamente ela não queria que ele parasse.

De súbito apercebeu-se que a antiga frase _'É pelo bem da causa', _tinha sido substituída por uma nova, com o mesmo número de palavras, _'Não pares, por favor, continua!'._

Suspirou ao sentir as fracas mordidas ao longo do seu pescoço e do seu ombro direito. Sentiu o desejo a crescer no seu corpo, a vontade de o ter era cada vez maior.

A sua perna direita estava enrolada em torno dele, como estivera minutos atrás no final da dança, amparada dela mão esquerda do loiro.

Não demorou que a perna esquerda se juntasse à direita ficando assim pendurada dele, as mãos ainda a despentearem os cabelos, os lábios ainda colados nos dele com ferocidade.

A bolsa pendurada no seu braço estava a incomoda-la tanto que a primeira coisa que fez quando Draco a levou até ao quarto foi atira-la para cima da cama.

Os beijos continuaram, ardentes, fogosos desta feita contra a porta fechada do quarto. Desceu do colo dele e com as mãos ainda embrenhadas no cabelo loiro fê-lo andar até à cama.

Sem qualquer hesitação empurrou-o fazendo com que ele caísse na cama. Ele sorriu, aquele sorriso tipicamente Malfoy que de uma forma ou de outra deu a certeza à ruiva que ela queria continuar com aquilo.

Debruçou-se sobre ele, os seus joelhos apoiados na cama fofa entre as pernas dele, as palmas das mãos prensadas contra o peito musculado, os seus cabelos levemente a roçarem na face dele.

Aproximou-se perigosamente dele, os lábios praticamente colados.

"-E depois disto o mundo nunca mais vai ser o mesmo." – Sussurrou antes de o beijar com intensidade.

As mãos dele percorreram as laterais do corpo da ruiva tentando-a trazer para mais perto, algo que ela impediu.

"-Não" – Disse afastando-se dele, descendo da cama.

Viu o loiro a apoiar-se nos cotovelos e ouviu-o sorrir enquanto se concentrava na tarefa de se livrar das sandálias apertadas.

Assim que atirou as sandálias para o outro lado do enorme quarto aproximou-se de novo de Draco e fez com que os sapatos dele acabassem bem próximos das suas sandálias.

Engatinhou outra vez sobre ele, os joelhos agora apoiados um de cada lado do corpo dele. Passou as mãos sobre o fino tecido negro da camisa dele antes de abri-la com brutalidade fazendo com que os inúmeros botões voassem em todas as direcções.

"-Arruinaste a minha camisa mais cara." – Murmurou num tom que a ruiva achou altamente sexy.

"-Ambos sabemos que há no teu armário muitas camisas destas, prontas a ser arruinadas."

Passou as mãos no peito exposto dele, deliciando-se a sentir cada parte de músculo bem trabalhado. De novo debruçada sobre ele trilhou um caminho de beijos e fracas mordidas ao longo do corpo do loiro.

Sentiu-se realmente poderosa no momento em que ele retraiu todos os músculos do corpo quando a língua dela estava bem perto do topo das calças dele.

Voltou a sua atenção aos lábios dele, tão convidativos. As suas mãos embrenhadas no cabelo dele faziam a intensidade do beijo aumentar de tal forma que segundos depois ambos se afastavam ofegantes.

Esticou o braço, por cima da cabeça dele, alcançando a custo a sua bolsa. De lá tirou o pequeno frasco de conteúdo azul claro. Bebeu o conteúdo duma só vez fazendo-o olhar questionadoramente.

"-Nós não queremos que um acidente aconteça. Não queremos um Malfoyzinho a correr pela mansão, pois não?" – Murmurou sedutoramente ao ouvido dele antes de morder o lóbulo da orelha, provocando-o ainda mais.

Afastou-se, podia ver o desejo nos olhos dele, o desejo e algo mais. Ele parecia controlado, como se estivesse a fazer um enorme esforço para não assumir o controlo.

Fez deslizar a sua mão desde o pescoço dele até ao cinto das calças negras.

Hesitou por segundos, era mesmo aquilo que ela queria? Mas qualquer duvida que tinha se dissipou ao sentir o olhar de desejo dele sobre o seu corpo. Era sim, aquilo que ela queria.

Desapertou o cinto dele e viu-se livre das calças escuras, atirando-as para trás das costas.

"-Parece que estás em vantagem. " – Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido enquanto tentava desapertar o vestido dela.

"-Não!" – Impediu-o.

Levantou-se da cama, colocando-se em frente a ele, e levou as mãos até à parte de trás do pescoço, onde prendia o vestido. Lentamente desfez o laço e deixou escorregar a seda negra pelo seu corpo.

Viu o corpo dele reagir à visão do seu. Ele sentou-se na cama, quase no mesmo instante em que o vestido tocou totalmente o chão.

Esticou os braços para alcançar o corpo dela, apenas coberto por uma minúscula peça de roupa, negra como o vestido que repousava a seus pés.

Ginny não se deixou alcançar. Em vez disso empurrou-o de novo para a cama assumindo a posição anterior, os joelhos apoiados na cama, um de cada lado do corpo dele.

Beijou-o possessivamente enquanto as suas mãos se dirigiam aos boxers dele.

Talvez aquilo não fosse certo. Talvez não fosse algo realmente desejado. Mas talvez ela não se importasse com isso.

E o seu gesto demonstrou o bem, porque no momento seguinte ela fazia os boxers dele aterrarem bem perto do seu vestido.

Via nos olhos dele o conflito, a vontade dele de controlar toda a situação. Mas não agora, não daquela vez, naquela noite ela assumiria todo o controlo.

Teve vontade de rir, uma Weasley a controlar um Malfoy, e ainda mais daquela maneira.

Deixou-o por fim tomar algum controlo. As mãos dele deslizaram ou longo das pernas flectidas da ruiva repousando-as nas suas coxas. Não demorou muito para que ele fizesse à pequena peça de roupa negra o que ela fez com a camisa dele, dividindo-a em duas. Pouco depois marcas avermelhadas aparecerem no corpo dela denotando a intensidade do acto do loiro.

"-Arruinaste a minha roupa interior mais cara."

"-Que eu terei o maior prazer em substituir."

"_Altura de assumir de novo o controlo"_ – Pensou antes de lhe dar o beijo mais intenso de toda a noite.

Encaixou o seu corpo no dele, lentamente, torturando mais a si mesma do que a ele. Com as mãos apoiadas firmemente no peito dele começou a movimentar-se.

Movimentos descoordenados, na tentativa de achar o ritmo certo. Draco tentou guia-la, fazendo as suas mãos deslizarem até à cintura dela mas a ruiva impediu-o. Fixou as mãos dele nos seus joelhos prendendo-as com as suas próprias até finalmente encontrar o ritmo certo.

Os movimentos eram torturantemente lentos, espaçados, fazendo o loiro tentar mais do que uma vez controlar a situação.

Mas de todas essas vezes Ginevra o impediu-o, e ficou claro que ela iria controla-lo ao longo de toda a noite.

Farta de tentar prender as mãos dele nos seus joelhos encaminhou-as para os seus seios. O toque dele na sua pele sensível fazia-a aumentar o ritmo.

Por fim o ritmo tornou-se demasiado rápido para que ela o controlasse sozinha pelo que deixou que Draco a comandasse, as mãos bem fixas na sua cintura, marcando bem cada movimento.

O seu limite estava perto, sentia isso. Cada movimento do seu corpo, cada movimento de ancas dele enviava ao seu corpo uma nova onda de prazer.

Deixou de conseguir controlar os gemidos, permitiu-se assim gemer alto, o seu corpo arqueado, a cabeça lançada para trás, os olhos semicerrados, o ritmo marcado por ele.

Com um último movimento, com um gemido em uníssono, sentiu todo o seu corpo a contrair em torno do dele.

Deixou-se cair para a frente, exausta. As mãos apoiadas no peito suado dele, a respiração ofegante o corpo ainda a estremecer de prazer.

Saiu de cima dele, com força suficiente apenas para alcançar o colchão suave ao lado do loiro. Apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto tentava acalmar a respiração descompassada.

De súbito atingiu-a, tinha acabado de fazer amor, fazer sexo, o que fosse com Draco Malfoy e não se sentia culpada. Na realidade sentia-se muito bem.

"-Draco?"

"-Sim?"

Mas ela não respondeu, apenas ergueu a mão direita e prensou-a no pescoço de Draco. Ouviu-o gemer de dor e ergueu-se no segundo seguinte.

Tinha funcionado.

"_Não esquecer de agradecer o anel ao Jonathan."_

Ergue-se rapidamente da cama, tinha pouco tempo. Vestiu o vestido, apressadamente e saiu do quarto descendo as escadas a correr, o mais silenciosa que conseguiu.

Entrou no escritório cuidadosamente. Vazio, tal como esperava. Caminhou até à secretária, e vasculhou todos os papéis que conseguiu encontrar. Talvez assim recolhesse algumas informações que doutra forma não conseguiria.

A dada altura ouviu a porta a ranger levemente e depois a velha sensação de estar a ser observada.

"_Deixa-te de parvoíces Ginevra! Não está aqui ninguém"_

Ao não encontrar nada de interesse para a missão ou actividades relacionadas colocou tudo no lugar e apresou-se a voltar ao quarto de Draco.

Ele ainda estava estendido na cama, nu, imóvel, sob o efeito do veneno que lhe tinha administrado.

Despiu o vestido e deitou-se ao lado dele. Não demorou muito para que ele voltasse a si.

"-Disseste alguma coisa?" – Perguntou confuso.

"-Não." – Respondeu enquanto ele a ajeitava na cama, de forma a tapa-los com as cobertas.

Era suposto ter-se levantado e voltado a casa, mas algo a fez sentir que ali estaria mais confortável do que na sua própria cama.

Encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e não deu conta quando o sono se apoderou dela.

O sol batia-lhe nos olhos fazendo-a agitar-se. Esticou os braços a seu lado e como de costume encontrou a cama vazia.

Abriu os olhos de repente, não estava em casa. Esperava encontrar Draco ali mas em vez disso, na almofada ao lado da sua repousava apenas uma flor, e o que parecia um jornal.

Segurou a flor nas mãos, uma tulipa negra, como na primeira noite em que se tinham encontrado. Sorriu e pousou a flor no regaço. Em seguida abriu jornal só para se deparar, na página central, com fotografia um tanto comprometedora dela e Draco, na artística posição em que se encontravam no final da dança.

"-Os meus irmãos vão matar-me por isto." – Murmurou para si mesma.

Apanhou o seu vestido do chão e vestiu-o. Ter-se ia aparatado se não fosse as barreiras anti-mágicas que existiam no quarto do loiro.

Desceu as escadas calmamente, com o jornal numa mão, a bolsa e a flor na outra.

No caminho em direcção à saída cruzou-se com Lúcio Malfoy. Os lábios dele abriram-se no sorriso mais sarcástico que a ruiva tinha visto.

"-Tal como previra, uma vagabunda." – Disse num tom não tão baixo como isso.

A ruiva ignorou completamente o comentário do Malfoy mais velho e dirigiu-se à saída da mansão onde se aparatou no seu apartamento.

"_Preciso dum bom banho"_ – Decidiu enquanto atirava tudo para cima do sofá e caminhava em direcção ao banheiro.

Olhou-se ao espelho, enrolada numa toalha, a pingar todo o chão.

"_Marcas… Vão demorar a desaparecer" _– Concluiu observando as marcas arroxeadas no seu pescoço.

"-Ginevra!" – Ouviu chamar do outro lado da casa.

Vestiu-se numa velocidade fenomenal e caminhou apressada até à sala.

"-Ginevra Weasley! Fazes o favor de me explicar que pouca-vergonha vem a ser esta!" – Ordenou Ron.

Ele estava vermelho, furioso, enquanto abanava a página central do _'Profeta Diário'_ bem na frente da ruiva.

"-E que marcas são essas no teu pescoço? Não.. não me digas que tu…?"

"-Que eu tive uma noite fantástica no baile do Malfoy? Está bem, eu não digo!"

"-Tu! Tu não tens vergonha? Dar um escândalo destes? Com um Malfoy?" – As perguntas atropelavam-se umas às outras.

"-Não, nem por isso."

Ron bufou exasperado ficando ainda mais vermelho.

"-Já vi que não vale a pena falar contigo! Parece que estás mesmo decidida a arruinar a honra da nossa família!"

"-Deixa-te disso maninho." – Pediu tirando-lhe o jornal das mãos – "Vamos almoçar?" – Propôs divertida abraçando o irmão pelo pescoço.

"-Vamos. Mas se alguém perguntar não digas que és minha irmã."

**- - - - Fim do 9º Capitulo - - - - **

Ah e tal… este é um capitulo do qual me orgulho muito, acho que nunca vou conseguir repetir este nível de escrita (não que seja assim tão bom, mas é definitivamente melhor que o habitual)… Depois dum capitulo destes, só NC, podiam apaparicar esta escritora carente… E já que estão numa de comentar eu recomendo vivamente duas fics. Em primeiro lugar,** _Sr. E Sra. Malfoy_ **por** Rebeca Maria **e em segundo** _Anjo Mau_ **por** António Costa Lupin. **Porque afinal nunca é demais deixar reviews nas boas fics.

_Kika Felton_

_15/09/05_


	10. Interrompidos

**Capitulo 10º**

_Interrompidos_

Entrou na sala escuro e assustou-se ao encontrar empoleirada no sofá uma imponente coruja.

"-Olá fofinha" – Disse suavemente afagando as penas suaves do animal.

Sorriu ao ler o pedaço de pergaminho e sorriu ainda mais ao retirar do bico do animal uma flor, um tulipa negra.

_"Vou cultivar um jardim delas no meu quarto se continuar assim."_

Andava pelos longos corredores. Não era a primeira vez que ali passava mas estava tão perdida como se fosse.

"-Perdida?"

Voltou-se encontrando uma jovem a encara-la. Reconhecia aquela cara, tinha-a visto da primeira vez que ali estivera.

_"Isabell! Sim, é esse o nome dela!"_

"-Ligeiramente. Acho que já percorri todos os corredores que aqui existem e nada de encontrar o que procuro. O Draco está à minha espera e não faço ideia onde é o escritório dele."

"-Não se preocupe. Eu levo-a lá."

"-Obrigada Isabell."

Seguiu-a ao longo do corredor onde ainda há pouco passara.

"-Está entregue." – Disse apontando para uma porta à sua direita - "Se ele não estiver fique à vontade pois não deve demorar."

"-Mais uma vez obrigada."

"-De nada." – Respondeu afastando-se.

Bateu à porta e entrou assim que ouviu a voz dele.

Draco estava debruçado sobre a secretária, escrevendo furiosamente num pedaço de pergaminho. Estava tal e qual como o vira da primeira vez, os cabelos loiros a caírem-lhe para os olhos amparados apenas pelos imperceptíveis óculos, os lábios crispados em jeito de concentração.

"-Boa noite Draco." – Ele encarou-a parando de escrever no mesmo instante.

O sorriso que ele lhe mostrou foi tão terrivelmente sedutor que ela tremeu.

Levantou-se e caminhou até à ruiva, passando as mãos na face dela e beijou-a carinhosamente.

Se a noite passada não tivesse acontecido ela ter-se-ia derretido nos braços dele com aquele beijo da mesma forma que se "derretera".

Era estranha a susceptibilidade dela ao toque dele, à simples presença dele. Cada olhar a fazia corar, cada sorriso a fazia tremer, cada beijo a fazia "derreter-se" completamente nos braços dele e cada toque a fazia querer pedir por mais.

"-Boa noite Ginevra." – Sussurrou com a testa ainda colada à dela.

"-Boa noite Draco." – Repetiu erguendo as mãos até à face dele.

Devagar tirou-lhe os óculos pousando-os em cima da mesa. Não que não gostasse deles, mas adorava olha-lo nos olhos, sem obstáculos.

Sentiu a leve pressão que o corpo dele exercia na sua fazendo-a ficar encostada à secretária. Retomaram o beijo, desta feita apressado, profundo.

"-Boa noi….te" – Ouviram alguém dizer junto à porta.

O corpo quase deitado da ruiva ergueu-se de repente para que ela pudesse ver por cima do ombro de Draco.

"-Zabini." – Sibilou Draco, irritado, olhando por cima do ombro.

"-Eu vou indo… Tenha uma boa noite."

E saiu do escritório, não sem antes acenar à ruiva que lhe acenou de volta.

"-Onde é que nós íamos?" – Perguntou enquanto se inclinava para lhe beijar o pescoço.

"-Na parte em que me estavas a deixar louca e depois me levavas para jantar."

"-Certo. Deixar louca, jantar."

"-Louca o suficiente para jantar?" – Perguntou, vários minutos depois, encarando a ruiva ofegante à sua frente.

Ela acenou levemente antes de o beijar novamente.

"-Então vamos ao jantar." – Concluiu ajudando-a a levantar-se da mesa.

"-Que tal?"

"-O jantar foi absolutamente fantástico."

"-Sabia que ias gostar." – Comentou beijando-lhe suavemente a curva do pescoço.

"-Estás a dificultar a minha tarefa." – Murmurou aos sentir o seu corpo a tremer sob os beijos dele.

Estava há vários segundos a tentar destrancar a porta do seu apartamento mas os beijos de Draco estavam a desconcentra-la de mais para que o pudesse fazer.

Ele passou as mãos em torno da cintura dela, agarrando a chave, e num só movimento abriu a porta.

"-Porta aberta." – Murmurou empurrando-a levemente para o apartamento mal iluminado - "Porta fechada." – Completou fechando a porta com o pé.

Voltou-se para o loiro e beijo-o com vontade.

Como se tinha envolvido tanto com ele não sabia explicar, algo nele a fazia confiar, a fazia seguir sem hesitar, sem medir as consequências.

Ergueu-a alguns centímetros, fazendo com que ela fechasse as pernas em torno da cintura dele. Por entre beijos apontou um lugar algures nas suas costas. Eventualmente ele acabou por perceber o sinal, seguindo através do corredor até ao quarto da ruiva.

Sentiu todo o seu corpo a amolecer quando ele a pensou contra a porta fechada do quarto. Sentiu as suas pernas a escorregar da cintura dele mas Draco amparou-a mantendo-a no lugar.

Deitou-a suavemente na cama, o seu corpo prensando o dela logo de seguida. Lentamente ele abriu cada um dos botões da camisa dela, fazendo-a suspirar de impaciência. Atirou a camisa dela para trás das costas bem como as sandálias que a ruiva calçava. Passeou as mãos no ventre liso da rapariga antes de a livrar das calças, tão ou mais lentamente que a camisa, beijando cada pedaço de pele que descobria, o interior das coxas, os joelhos, os tornozelos.

Suspirou quando ele, finalmente, fez as calças caírem junto com as outras peças de roupa já descartadas. Traçou um trilho de beijos desde o pescoço dela até ao umbigo, enquanto as suas mãos se preparavam para a livrar da pequena peça de roupa que lhe restava.

Ouviram uma batida na porta e depois um chamado.

"-Gin?"

Sentou-se na cama afastando o loiro do seu corpo.

"-Gin estás aí? Posso entrar?"

"-Estou!" – Gritou saindo da cama e alcançando as suas roupas caídas no chão – "Não entres! Acabei de sair do banho!"

"-Gin sou teu irmão! Não seria a primeira vez que te via só de toalha!"

"-Eu não estou de toalha Ron! Vai para a sala! "

Suspirou de alívio e começou a vestir-se. Draco riu-se do jeito apressado dela a tentar vestir as calças e a camisa ao mesmo tempo.

"-Se me ajudasses fazias melhor figura!" – Murmurou apertando as calças.

Ele encostou-a à porta do quarto e beijou-a profundamente começando a apertar os botões da camisa dela.

"-Obrigada." – Agradeceu ofegante.

"-Gin!" – Ouviu o irmão a gritar.

"-Esta é a minha deixa." – Murmurou ele antes de a beijar.

No segundo seguinte ele já não estava no quarto.

Caminhou até à sala, ligeiramente irritada com a interrupção.

"-Qual era a pressa Ron?"

"-Não estavas no banho?"

"-Estava. Porquê a pergunta?"

"-Tens o cabelo seco."

" -Usei um feitiço."

"-E tens a camisa vestida do avesso."

"-Porque tu me apressaste. Mas o que fazes aqui afinal?"

"-Hoje é Sábado, lembras-te? Era suposto teres ido almoçar à Toca. Ficámos preocupados. A mãe disse-me para esperar até à hora do jantar, talvez aparecesses. Mas não. Estive aqui antes mas nem sinal teu. Onde estiveste afinal?"

"-Fui jantar fora? Há algum mal nisso?"

"-Não! Mas podias ter avisado! E foste jantar com quem? Não foi com aquele tal de Joshua, pois não?"

"-Não, não foi com o Joshua!"

"-Nem com o maldito do Malfoy?"

"-Nem com o maldito do Malfoy."

"-Então, com quem foi afinal?"

"-Boa noite Ron, eu vou dormir."

"-Ginevra volta aqui!" – Ordenou enquanto a via caminhar de volta ao quarto.

"-Boa noite Ron! Dorme bem!"

Fechou a porta do quarto e atirou-se para cima da cama. Ao contrário do que esperava ele não voltou a chama-la.

_"Melhor assim!"_

"-O que se passa contigo filha? A semana passada não apareceste, esta semana chegaste tarde! Tens algum problema? Estás a esconder-me algo, eu sinto isso…"

"-Não se passa nada mãe… Eu disse ao Ron, a semana passada tive um jantar e esqueci-me de avisar. Foi só isso."

"-Tens a certeza que não aconteceu nada? Pareces-me diferente! Mais corada, mais sorridente! Quem é ele?"

"-Ele? Não sei do que falas…" – Desconversou caminhando até ao meio do jardim para ser abraçadas pelos sobrinhos.

"-Não é o Malfoy, pois não querida? Eu vi a vossa fotografia no jornal… Ginevra, aquela fotografia embaraçou toda a família."

"-Mãe, foi só uma dança." – Respondeu erguendo-se.

"-E tinha de acabar… assim?"

"-Acabou assim porque não acabou doutra forma. A Luna está a chamar-me."

"-Oi Luna."

"-Gin. Tenho algo a pedir-te."

"-Diz."

"-Não te importas de ficar com o Fredrick amanhã?"

"-Claro que não."

"-Tenho umas coisa para resolver durante o dia e o Ron não se ajeita com um bebé tão pequeno."

"-Não há problema. A que horas queres que o vá buscar?"

"-Eu passo pelo teu apartamento antes de ir, ok? Às nove está bom para ti?"

"-Está perfeito."

"-Olá meu ruivo lindo…" – Murmurou segurando o bebé que a loira lhe passava.

"-Mais uma vez obrigada Ginny. Nem sabes o favor que me fazes."

"-Ora, não custa nada. Ainda para mais o Fredrick é um fofo, não és bebé?"

"-É um bebé super fofo! Agora começa a pedir a todas as entidades superiores para que ele não comece a chorar! Está aqui bolsa com as coisas dele. Tudo o que ele possa vir a necessitar está aí dentro."

"-Não te preocupes. Eu tenho tudo sobre controlo."

"-Brigada Gin. Xau amorzinho" – Beijou a bochecha rosada do bebé e em seguida aparatou.

- - -

Embalou o bebé nos seus braços, tinha finalmente conseguido acalma-lo. A Luna tinha razão, quando Fredrick começava a chorar era bastante difícil faze-lo parar.

Deitou-o com cuidado na cama, não queria acordá-lo. Colocou um feitiço protector na cama e saiu do quarto deixando a porta aberta.

Deitou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos, cansada, tomar conta dum bebé não era tão fácil como esperava.

Alguém mexia nos seus cabelos, carinhosamente. Abriu os olhos encarando o homem à sua frente.

"-Não era minha intenção acordar-te." – Murmurou ele continuando com as carícias.

"-Não me importava de ser sempre acordada assim…" – Murmurou de volta olhando o homem ajoelhado à sua frente.

"-E isso é um convite?"

"-Quem sabe…" – Passou as mãos nos cabelos loiros e puxou-o para um beijo.

Draco, não satisfeito com o beijo suave dela, içou-se, o suficiente para se deitar sobre ela.

"-Desta vez não vamos ser interrompidos pelo teu irmão?" – Sussurrou enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço.

"-Não…" – A sua voz vacilou na resposta ao sentir as mãos geladas dele a pousarem no seu ventre.

"-Perfeito." – Respondeu num sorriso.

Como ele conseguia sorrir daquela forma tão perfeita não conseguia entender, aquele sorriso fazia-a perder o controlo da situação e ele parecia saber disso.

Os dois botões inferiores da sua camisa estavam agora abertos e ele beijava o seu ventre, como se continuando do ponto onde tinham sido interrompidos.

Sentou-se de rompante ao ouvir um choro vindo do quarto.

"-Que raio…" – Começou ele confuso ao vê-la sair do sofá e correr até ao quarto.

"-Sossega meu amor" – Sussurrou ao bebé que embalava nos braços – " Está tudo bem… Eu estou aqui…."

Draco olhou para ela espantado.

"-Tu nunca…. Não me tinhas dito que… Não sabia que…." – Estava confuso, ela segurava um bebé, praticamente recém-nascido, ruivo e extremamente parecido com ela.

"-Nunca te tinha dito que tinha um sobrinho?" – Perguntou ela sorridente. Era capaz de jurar que ele tinha suspirado de alivio -"Este é só o mais novo, não és Fredrick?" - Perguntou ao bebé que agora lhe sorria – "Importas-te de lhe pegar uns segundos? Está na hora dele comer. Preciso de ir buscar as coisas à cozinha."

Ele olhou-a de forma estranha, não tinha a mínima vontade de segurar o pirralho.

"-Por favor?"

"-Despacha-te Ginevra." – Disse quando ela lhe passou a criança.

Nunca tinha pegado uma criança ao colo e estava muito bem com isso. Olhou a criança que segurava, esperneava alegremente enquanto ele o segurava por debaixo dos braços à distância. Agitou o bebé um pouco, só para ver o que acontecia, mas não estava preparado para o ataque de choro que se seguiu.

"-Ginevra despacha-te!" – Gritou fazendo a criança chorar ainda mais alto.

"-Embala-o um pouco que eu já vou." – Disse ela sem sair da cozinha.

"Perfeito!" – Murmurou embalando o pequeno nos braços. O estranho foi que ele parou de chorar quase instantaneamente.

Entrou na sala, com o biberão na mão e parou alguns segundos para observar a cena. Draco segurava Fredrick junto ao peito enquanto o pequeno chuchava satisfeito no dedo indicador do loiro.

"-Essa foi a crise de choro mais rápida da vida dele." – Disse sentando-se ao lado do loiro no sofá – "Obrigada." – Agradeceu beijando a face dele antes de segurar no bebé ruivo.

"-De nada. Mas eu quero ser compensado depois…"

"-Compensado?"

"-É, compensado. Depois duma semana inteira de interrupções, preciso de ser compensado."

"-Vou ver o que posso fazer por ti… Depois do jantar…."

**- - - - - Fim Do Capitulo 10º - - - - -**

**Agradecimentos no Profile**

_Kika Felton_

_25 / 09/ 2005_


	11. Perfeita

**Capitulo 11º**

_Perfeita_

Mexeu-se ligeiramente nos braços dele, aproximando-se mais do corpo quente do homem que a abraçava.

As carícias que ele fazia no seu ventre cessaram e então ela soube que ele dormia. Mas ela não conseguia adormecer.

_10 semanas! 10 semanas para cumprir uma missão que eu sei não ser capaz de cumprir… Não agora, tornou-se tudo demasiado pessoal… E se eu não conseguir? E se ao fim destas 10 semanas que me faltam eu não conseguir fazer o que o Jonathan me pediu?_

Mexeu-se novamente, os braços dele aligeiraram o aperto. Decidiu levantar-se, não fazia nada ali. Saiu cuidadosamente do quarto, não o queria acordar, e caminhou até à cozinha.

O luar entrava pela janela, iluminando todo o espaço.

_Água, é disso que eu preciso! Água!_

Pegou um copo e encheu-o com água, mas antes que tivesse tempo para o levar aos lábios sentiu umas mãos nos seus ombros.

"-O que se passa?"

"-Nada…"

"-Então porque não estás a dormir? Para uma pessoa normal três da manhã são horas de dormir."

"-Estou sem sono." – Respondeu sentindo o seu corpo a amolecer sob o toque dele nos seus ombros.

"-Pareces preocupada." – Disse voltando-a para si – "Trabalho?"

"-É…Um trabalho que eu não quero terminar…" – Sussurrou encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

"-É a minha biografia? Porque se fo…?"

"-Não é a tua biografia. É outra coisa…"

"-O que é então?"

_Oh! Nada de mais! Apenas me mandaram assassinar um Malfoy! Coisa fácil, não é? Agora fica sossegadinho enquanto eu acabo o trabalho!_

"-Nada de especial… Querem que eu escreva um artigo sobre um assunto qualquer…"

"-Pareces preocupada de mais para não ser nada de especial…."

"-Esquece, isto passa-me…"

"-Espero que sim." – Pegou-lhe na mão e puxou-a levemente –"É melhor voltar-mos para o quarto. Estás com cara de quem precisa de dormir."

"-Que fazes?" – Perguntou ao vê-lo vestir as calças.

"-O que te parece ruiva?" – Perguntou ao alcançar a camisa em cima da cama.

"-Fica mais um pouco."

"-É suposto ir trabalhar cedo de manhã."

"-Fica só até eu adormecer." – Pediu.

"-Até adormeceres? És a primeira a pedir-me isso." – Disse com um sorriso.

Voltou a colocar a camisa em cima da cama e deitou-se ao lado dela.

"-Obrigada…" – Sussurrou ao ser abraçada por ele. Prendeu uma das mãos do loiro entre as suas e antes que se desse conta mergulhou num sono profundo.

"-De nada" – Sussurrou beijando-lhe a face adormecida.

Mexeu-se levemente estranhando a ausência de algo. Esticando o braço ao longo da cama percebeu que estava sozinha.

Abriu os olhos tentando ver na semi-escuridão. Sorriu ao identificar nas sombras um bilhete e uma flor sobre a almofada a seu lado.

Juntou a túlipa negra às outras por ele oferecidas no vaso sobre a sua mesinha de cabeceira e desdobrou o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho.

_"Para quem não conseguia adormecer tamanha a preocupação a menina saiu-me bem dorminhoca. Já passava das oito da manhã quando eu saí e nem sinais de acordar._

_Toma a liberdade de interromper esta Segunda-feira chata e cheia de reuniões a que horas te apetecer. Já sabes onde fica o meu escritório."_

Sorriu ao terminar de ler o bilhete dele, talvez o interrompesse mesmo.

"-Isabell, eu preciso de lhe pedir um favor."

"-Se eu puder ajudar."

"-Queria pedir para que não deixasse ninguém entrar no escritório do Draco enquanto eu cá estiver."

"-Mas o Sr. Malfoy espera uma pessoa."

"-Se for aquela rapariga Weasley, não a faça esperar. Por ela podemos ser interrompidos."

"-Mas…" – Começou confusa.

"-Faça apenas isso. Não deixe entrar ninguém a não ser a Weasley."

"-Como desejar."

"-O Draco está?" – Perguntou a Isabell que a encarava de modo estranho.

"-Sim… Sim, ele está no escritório."

"-Há algum problema Isabell?"

"-Não, nenhum problema. È preciso acompanha-la?"

"-Não obrigada, eu sei o caminho."

O escritório de Draco não estava longe. Conseguia até imagina-lo, embrenhado no trabalho, com dezenas de pergaminhos a encher a secretária. Abriu a porta do escritório devagar.

Não se enganara, ele realmente estava embrenhado, mas não no trabalho como supusera. Teve vontade de entrar no escritório e gritar bem alto para ele parar de beijar aquela megera, mas não o fez. Apenas olhou chocada para a cena que se passava bem na frente dos seus olhos. Vê-lo agarrado a Michelle causou-lhe mais efeitos do que esperava, o seu estômago ficou embrulhado, a sua garganta parecia estar completamente enrolada em si mesma as palmas das suas mãos suavam em abundância. Desistiu, não aguentaria aquela cena por muito mais tempo. Cuidadosamente fechou a porta e caminhou por onde tinha vindo.

"-Entre" – Ordenou sem sequer levantar os olhos do pergaminho.

"-Boa tarde Draco" – Disse uma mulher mas ao contrário do que esperava não se tratava de Ginny.

"-O que fazes aqui Michelle?" – Perguntou irritado. Esperava a ruiva, não ela.

"-Para quê tanta hostilidade Draco? Já te esqueceste dos nossos bons momentos?"

"-Infelizmente não… Continuo a ter pesadelos contigo."

"-Tão espirituoso que ele está hoje."

"-Faz-me um favor e saí da sala. Eu, ao contrário de ti tenho vida."

"-O que é isso Draco, não tens tempo para a tua noiva? É uma vergonha."

"-Tu nãos és minha noiva!" – Sibilou irritado levantando-se do cadeirão que ocupava.

"-Pois não é isso que eu e o teu pai pensamos."

"-Se o meu pai gosta tanto de ti ele que se case contigo e que faça bom proveito."

"-Não precisas ser assim Draco. Afinal vamos casar dentro de uns meses."

"-O que te leva a pensar isso?"

A mulher estava agora sentada sobre a sua secretária, o curto vestido revelando mais do que as regras de moral e bons costumes aconselharia, e ele olhava-a de frente, sem nunca desviar os olhos dos dela.

"-Não sei… Talvez os papeis que o teu pai providenciou?" – Disso com um sorriso cínico tirando da pequena bolsa um rolo de pergaminho.

"-E que papeis são esses? Pergunto eu."

"-São aqueles que dizem que daqui a dois meses eu e tu vamos juntar fortunas, quer queiras quer não, e para isso basta apenas uma assinatura do teu pai.

"-Isso é de doidos!"

"-De doidos não é o que aqui está escrito." – Comentou casualmente desenrolando o pergaminho.

Draco tentou alcançar o pergaminho mas ela foi mais rápida escondendo-o atrás das costas.

"-Vais mostrar-me isso já!" –Ordenou aproximando-se dela.

"-Vou?"

"-Não me desafies. Deixa-me ler o que aí está!"

"-Vais obrigar-me?"

"-Se tiver que ser."

"-Estou à espera."

Irritado aproximou-se mais dela e retirou-lhe o pergaminho das mãos mas antes que pudesse ler o conteúdo do mesmo foi puxado. Não demorou muito para sentir os lábios de Michelle a forçarem-se sobre os seus tentando ser correspondidos.

"-Não voltes a fazer isso." – Bramiu irritado afastando-se dela.

Desenrolou o pergaminho e passou os olhos sobre o fino papel.

"-Qual o significado disto?" – Perguntou abanando o pedaço de papel completamente em branco – "O que ganhas com isto?"

"-Muito mais do que possas imaginar…" – Respondeu antes de sair da sala com um sorriso falso nos lábios.

"-Ele não estava no escritório?" – Perguntou Isabell sem entender a situação.

"-Estava mas parecia um pouco ocupado. Tinha visitas."

"-Quer que o avise que aqui esteve?"

"-Não, não vale a pena…" – Respondeu distante.

"-Está tudo bem?"

"-Está sim Isabell, obrigada por tudo."

Aparatou no seu apartamento, e nem pensou duas vezes em atirar-se para o sofá.

_Idiota! Envolveres-te com um cretino que te trocou por outra na primeira oportunidade. E aquela vagabunda! Será que não se enxerga! Depois do show que deu no baile ainda se vai atirar nos braços dele! E o otário nem pensa duas vezes em beijar a idiota! Michelle! Que raio de nome é esse afinal? E que raio de reunião era aquela afinal? Sim porque ele disse que passaria toda a tarde em reuniões. Bela reunião!_

Inspirou fundo, estava nervosa de mais para ter pensamentos coerentes.

_Isto não passa de frustração… Nada mais que isso, afinal isto atrasa os meus planos para executar a missão…. Nem sei para quê tanta ralação, ele não me é nada, nunca me prometeu nada… Mas é só frustração, nada de ciúmes, nada de dor-de-cotovelo, apenas frustração…_

"-Oi ruiva!"

Saltou do sofá ao ouvir a voz algures atrás de si. Voltou-se e lá estava ele, sorridente.

"-Oi Joshua."

"-Então princesa, que cara é essa?"

"-Nada de mais…"

"-É a missão?"

"-Não quero falar disso…"

"-E o que é que tu queres?"

"-Um abraço. Importas-te?"

"-Ora, e isso é lá pergunta que se faça?" – Saltou por cima do sofá e sentando-se ao lado dela com um enorme sorriso abraçou-a com força.

"-Obrigada. Era o que mais precisava agora." – Murmurou com a cabeça enterrada no ombro dela.

"-Tens a certeza que não queres falar sobre o que aconteceu? Conheço-te bem de mais para saber que não estás bem."

"-A sério, está tudo bem."

"-Há algo mais que possa fazer por ti?" – Perguntou afastando-se o suficiente para a encarar.

"-Beija-me."

"-Hã?"

"-É simples. Beija-me."

"-Gin…"

Mas ela não o deixou terminar a frase. Agarrou a face dele, uma mão de cada lado, e puxou-o para um beijo arrebatador.

"-Gin… Pensava que tinhas dito que éramos só amigos." – Disse ofegante separando-se da ruiva.

"-O que importa o que eu disse?"

Voltou a beijá-lo. Não pensava no que fazia, beijar Joshua era a forma perfeita descarregar a sua frustração.

"-Já que não somos só amigos eu posso beijar-te aqui…" – Sussurrou afastando a camisa dela beijando o ombro descoberto dela.

Tremeu com o toque delicado dele, sabendo que aquilo era errado.

"-E posso também beijar-te aqui…" – Continuou espalhando beijos delicados no pescoço alvo dela.

Suspirou, os beijos dele estavam a envolve-la mais do que esperava nas por qualquer razão isso não lhe parecia errado, por enquanto.

"-E de certo que também te posso beijar aqui…" – Murmurou beijando ao de leve os lábios dela.

Beijava-o com intensidade, não queria ter de quebrar aquele contacto tão reconfortante. As suas mãos embrenhavam-se no cabelo do rapaz, as suas pernas envolviam-se lentamente nas dele.

_É loucura! Não posso continuar!_

Mas ainda assim não foi capaz de impedir o rapaz de abrir os primeiros botões da sua camisa.

"-Eu não posso fazer isso…"

"-Joshua continua, por favor." – Pediu.

Estava magoada, muito magoada com Draco e queria fazer algo, algo que a fizesse sentir melhor, queria pagar na mesma moeda. Talvez aquela não fosse a forma mais correcta mas era a única que se lembrava.

"-Eu não vou continuar Gin." – Disse apertando os botões que tinha desabotoado anteriormente – "Não vou continuar algo que não devia sequer ter começado."

"-O que um não quer dois não fazem. Tu queres isto! Eu quero isto!"

"-Não, não queres! E seria ingenuidade minha acreditar que sim. Eu sei que me vês só como um amigo, tens tornado isso bem claro desde que nos conhecemos, e eu tenciono esperar até que mudes de ideias. Pode demorar semanas, meses ou até anos, mas vou esperar até que tu tenhas certeza."

"-Eu tenho certeza!"

"-Tu estás magoada, vejo-o nos teus olhos. Não sei porquê nem por quem mas tenho a certeza que não é disto que precisas."

"-Joshua…."

"-Gin, pensa bem. Vais sair magoada disto tudo se insistires em continuar."

Abraçou-o com força, deixando as lágrimas recém formadas molhar a camisa dele. Tinha sido tão injusta, não o devia ter tentado usar daquela forma. E apesar de tudo, apesar de saber que estava a ser enganado ele continuava a pô-la em primeiro lugar, a pensar nela acima de tudo.

"-Vai ficar tudo bem princesa…" – Sussurrou afagando os cabelos dela.

"-Eu sou tão estúpida…"

"-Hei! Erraste, apenas isso, todos erramos."

"-Eu ia usar-te…"

"-Podes usar-me sempre que quiseres." – Gracejou tentando fazer com que a ruiva parasse de chorar –" Só quero que antes tenhas a certeza do que estás a fazer."

"-Eu ia estragar tudo… Eu estraguei tudo."

"-Não estragaste nada."

"-Deves odiar-me!"

"-Caro que não! Nunca ruiva!"

"-Meti a pata na poça, não foi?"

"-Acontece…" – Respondeu limpando as lágrimas do rosto dela.

"-Eu só faço coisas erradas desde que me lembro…"

"-Tu és perfeita ruiva. Só um cego não veria isso."

"-Não estás mesmo chateado comigo?"

"-Não. E para te provar isso o que me dizes de um jantar?"

"-Eu não tenho vontade…"

"-Não vais ficar trancada aqui a chorar-te, vais?"

"-É uma hipótese…"

"-Não sejas parva. Fazemos assim, vais tomar um longo banho, vais vestir um daqueles vestidos lindos que tens guardados no teu guarda-roupa e eu volto daqui a… " – Olhou o relógio – "…daqui a duas horas. Pode ser?"

Ela apenas assentiu. Joshua ergueu-se e beijou-lhe a testa.

"-Não demoro princesa…"

"-Joshua!" – Chamou antes que ele aparatasse.

"-Sim?"

"-Obrigada."

"-Sempre às ordens princesa." – E com um sorriso e um audível pop desapareceu deixando a ruiva sozinha.

_Sou uma idiota! _– Pensou enterrando a face nas mãos – _Ele adora-me! Como é que eu fui capaz de lhe fazes isto? O Joshua conhece-me melhor que alguns dos meus irmãos, sempre esteve comigo quando precisei e desde que nos conhece-mos que me trata como uma princesa. Como pude ser tão burra? Ia magoa-lo só porque eu estava magoada! Ia fazer uma loucura por estar frustrada… por estar enciumada. Porque reagi assim afinal? O Draco não me é nada! Partilhámos a mesma cama algumas vezes, fomos mais além, mas ele nunca me prometeu amor eterno nem nada do género, nem sequer me escondeu que tinha uma noiva-faz-de-conta. Resumindo, a culpa é minha!_

Levantou-se do sofá e caminhou lentamente até ao quarto, a última coisa que queria enfrentar era o espelho.

_Maldito espelho! –_ Reclamou mentalmente observando o seu reflexo, desgrenhado e de olhos vermelhos – _Claro que a fofa da Michelle dele nunca fica assim, despenteada e com os olhos inchados! Deve acordar já perfeita, com aquela cara cheia de maquilhagem e o cabelo milimetricamente penteado! Sim porque ela é perfeita! Só pode ser! Afinal quem estava a ser prensada contra aquela mesa era ela e não eu! Afinal o que é que ela tem a mais que eu?_

Abriu o chuveiro e enquanto a água não aquecia começou a pousar em frente do espelho, de frente, de perfil, tentando descobrir algo de errado com o seu corpo.

_Isto é ridículo! Pareço uma adolescente insegura._

"-És perfeita ruiva."

Voltou-se. Encostado à ombreira da porta estava a pessoa que menos queria encarar. Encostado à ombreira da porta estava Draco Malfoy.

**- - - - - Fim do 11º Capitulo - - - - -**

**NDA** (Nota de desculpas da autora): Tipo, eu sei que é horrível actualizar sem responder às reviews… Eu sei que nem dá vontade de continuar a comentar… mas eu tenho tanto em que pensar… entrei na faculdade (e sei que isso não é desculpa) mas nem sequer tive tempo para respirar… Não tenho tido inspiração para escrever e isso deixa-me sem vontade de actualizar… Bem, isto serve para pedir desculpa aos que lêem, pela demora e pela falta de agradecimentos que eu prometo vir no próximo capitulo em duplicado…


	12. Beijo de Despedida

**Capitulo 12º**

_Beijo de despedida_

"-És perfeita ruiva."

Voltou-se. Encostado à ombreira da porta estava a pessoa que menos queria encarar. Encostado à ombreira da porta estava Draco Malfoy.

Congelou. Que fazia ele ali? Não deveria estar enrolado com a megera da Michelle?

"-Sou, é?" – Perguntou num tom frio – "E tu agarras todas as mulheres _perfeitas_ que te entram pelo escritório adentro?"

"-Algumas." – Respondeu aproximando-se dela.

"-Como te atreves?"

"-Não esperavas que eu vivesse no celibato toda a minha vida em busca da mulher perfeita, pois não? Se isso acontecesse como saberia eu que é perfeita?"

"-Não, não esperava isso. Mas pelo menos podias ter a preocupação de não sobrepor as tuas reuniões!"

"-Estiveste no escritório esta tarde?"

"-Oh se estive. Mas parecias muito ocupado com a tua _suposta noiva_ para sequer te aperceberes que eu tinha lá estado. Afinal não podias olhar para a porta enquanto espalmavas a _coitada_ contra a mesa, podias? Tu fazes isso com todas as mulheres que te entram no escritório?"

"-Algumas" – Respondeu de novo – "Mas tu és a única que eu levo para o box." – Concluiu agarrando-a com força e prensando-a contra a parede encharcada do box.

"-Draco pára." – Pediu apoiando as mãos nos ombros dele.

"-Tu não queres que eu pare!" – Murmurou, a água quente a fustigar-lhe as costas, beijando o pescoço e o ombro direito dela.

"-Não… quer dizer sim… Draco…"

"-Tu queres isto…" – Murmurou despindo a camisa da ruiva.

Beijava-lhe o colo, os ombros e o pescoço, de forma intensa ousada, arrancando eventuais suspiros dela.

"-Draco…" – Gemeu tentando resistir ao toque aliciante dele.

"-Deixa-te levar ruiva." – Sussurrou enquanto acariciava o interior das coxas dela.

E não quis mais resistir, não teve força de vontade para se continuar a negar. Abraçou-o pelo pescoço, o seu corpo molhado a colar-se totalmente na camisa encharcada dele.

As roupas foram-se amontoando, peça após peça, do lado de fora do box ajudando a aumentar a poça de água no chão marmóreo.

Gemeu alto, totalmente encostada à parede molhada, quando o corpo dele se uniu ao seu. O ritmo começou por ser descoordenado, mantido com dificuldade. Enrolou os braços em torno do pescoço dele com mais força e encostou a cabeça no ombro molhado do loiro. Sentiu os beijos dele, provocadores, ao longo do seu pescoço e ombro enquanto finalmente os movimentos tomavam um ritmo constante com a ajuda das mãos dele, apoiadas firmemente na sua cintura.

Foi com um gemido profundo que sentiu todo o seu corpo a ficar tenso em torno do dele. Deixou-se ficar enrolada ao loiro, a cabeça ainda encostada no seu ombro, sentindo a água quente a escorrer-lhe pelo corpo.

Saiu do box com ela ainda ao colo, quase tropeçando na pilha de roupa encharcada e deitou a ruiva na cama, deitando-se a seu lado, ofegante.

Enroscou-se nele, abraçando-o em torno do peito, sentindo o seu corpo a arrefecer a cada segundo. A respiração calma e profunda dele, deixava-a serena enquanto tentava impor o mesmo ritmo à sua própria respiração. Pousou a cabeça no ombro do loiro, percorrendo o peito exposto dele com a mão direita e inspirando o perfume invulgar que emanava, uma mistura de um forte, porém agradável, perfume masculino e menta.

"-Eu vou viajar." – Disse afastando-se do abraço dela.

"-E vais onde?" – Perguntou com os olhos semicerrados.

"-Marselha."

Viu o loiro levantar-se e caminhar até ao banheiro onde retirou a varinha das roupas molhadas e as secou.

"-Quanto tempo vai demorar a viagem?" – Perguntou enrolando-se nos lençóis da cama.

"-Umas três semanas, no mínimo." – Respondeu apertando os últimos botões da camisa negra.

"-E quando vais?"

"-Esta noite."

"-Ok."

"-Ok é tudo o que tens para me dizer?" – Perguntou aproximando-se da cama, já completamente vestido.

"-Ok e boa viagem."

"-E tenho direito a um beijo de despedida?"

"-Hum hum…"

"-Então falamos quando voltar." – Beijou-lhe os lábios e aparatou.

Ela apenas suspirou, fechando os olhos, enrolada no lençol, sem se lembrar que Joshua chegaria em menos de duas horas.

Ouviu um barulho estranho no seu quarto, como alguém se movimentasse ali perto.

"-Ginevra levanta-te."

"-Só mais cinco minutos mãe…" – Murmurou afundando a cabeça na almofada.

"-Levanta-te Gin… Temos uma reserva no melhor restaurante da cidade…A lista de espera é de meses, felizmente eu tenho alguns contactos. Não vais desperdiça-la a dormir, pois não?"

"-Hum?" – Murmurou levantando a cabeça do travesseiro.

"-Verde ou vermelho?" – Perguntou erguendo dois vestidos retirados do armário dela.

"-Vermelho" – Respondeu de novo afundada na almofada.

"-Veste-te. Tens vinte minutos para apareceres na sala pronta a sair ou eu mesmo te arranco do quarto e levo-te como estiveres no momento."

"-Vou ver o que posso fazer por ti."

"-Estou à espera" – E deixando o vestido vermelho sobre a cama saiu do quarto.

Levantou-se da cama e arranjou-se o mais rápido que o sono lhe permitiu. Tinha acabado de arranjar as últimas mechas do cabelo quando ouviu Joshua do lado de fora da porta.

"-Vou entrar."

"-E podes sair porque eu já estou ponta. Que tal?" – Perguntou dando uma voltinha em frente do rapaz.

"-Mais perfeita só casada comigo."

"-Se algum dos meus irmãos sonha que tu alguma vez proferiste essa frase vais ter o teu descanso eterno mais cedo do que imaginas."

"-Prometo controlar a minha língua enquanto estiver perto deles. Entretanto acho que vais ter de me aguentar durante todo o jantar."

"-Eu sobrevivo."

"-Óptimo" – Disse estendendo-lhe algo que pressupunha ser um botão de transporte com forma de rebuçado.

Tocou no pequeno rebuçado e sentiu o incómodo puxão no umbigo. Segundos depois ouvia a voz de Joshua bem perto do seu ouvido.

"-Bem vinda ao melhor restaurante da cidade."

"-Queres explicar-me como é que tu, com uma lista de espera de meses, conseguiste arranjar uma mesa tão encima da hora?"

"-Eu conheço o dono disto e além do mais eu disse-lhe que ia pedir a minha namorada em casamento e que depois queria leva-la a jantar ao melhor restaurante da cidade."

"-Não tens vergonha de mentir tão descaradamente?" – Perguntou divertida.

"-Não seria mentira se tu fosses minha namorada…"

"-Mas eu não sou."

"-Eu estou bem ciente dessa situação. Agora vamos, que a reserva espera por nós."

"-Uau Joshua, percebo agora o título de _'melhor restaurante da cidade'_. É lindo"

"-Não acredito que nenhum dos teus antigos namorados te tenha trazido aqui."

"-Não, nenhum deles me aguentou tempo suficiente para fazer uma reserva."

"-Isso foi porque os teus irmãos são uns seres terríveis. São a única desvantagem de te ter como namorada." – Puxou a cadeira para a ruiva se sentar.

"-Obrigada. Só eu sei o quão terríveis os meus irmãos conseguem ser, principalmente se o alvo for um dos meus namorados. O Harry foi o único que nunca sentiu a fúria deles."

"-Isso não é lá muito agradável de se ouvir. Mas eu não tenciono desistir."

Um dos empregados do restaurante aproximou-se da mesa deles carregando uma garrafa de champanhe.

"-Isto é obra tua Joshua?"

"-Não desta vez."

"-É oferta do proprietário" – Esclareceu o jovem empregado – "Ele deseja congratula-los pelo casamento."

"-Mas nós não…"

"-Ginevra, querida, não é necessário manter segredo sobre o nosso noivado. Daqui a umas semanas todos saberão da nossa união." – Disse sorrindo descaradamente à ruiva.

O empregado serviu-os e retirou-se em seguida.

"-Eu vou matar-te pela vergonha que me está a fazer passar." – Sussurrou entre dentes.

"-Eu também te adoro ruiva."

"-Então, conta-me, o que achaste do jantar?"

"-Tirando a parte em que me envergonhas-te gritando para todo o salão que me amavas, acho que consigo superar."

"-Ora ruiva, foi divertido. Além do mais estavas a pedi-las."

"-Sabes o que eu tenho vontade?"

"-De me beijar incansavelmente?" – Sugeriu sorridente.

"-Não. Tenho vontade de te exigir um anel de noivado cheio de brilhantes!"

"-Se casares comigo dou-te todos os anéis que quiseres."

A ruiva beijou-lhe a face e riu.

"Eu prefiro ter-te como amigo do que como marido. Os maridos são chatos, controladores e possessivos, os amigos não."

"-Um dia ainda te faço mudar de ideias!"

"-Quem sabe…"

"-Agora tenho um sitio para te mostrar."

"-Por favor diz-me que é um quarto porque tudo o que eu quero agora é dormir."

"-Não fofa, não é um quarto e tenho a certeza que não vais querer dormir."

"-Para onde é que me levas?" – Perguntou desconfiada.

"-Segura-te." – Apertou com força a mão da ruiva e aparatou.

"-Onde estamos?"

"-Num sitio onde tu te podes divertir."

Era um bar, ou algo semelhante. Havia música alta e inúmeras pessoas a agitarem-se de forma excêntrica.

"-Vais dizer-me porque é que aqui estamos?" – Gritou ao ouvido do amigo.

"-Tens de relaxar ruiva. E nada melhor do que dançar." – Respondeu num berro que mal se ouviu.

Puxou-a pela mão e arrastou-a para a pista de dança, no meio de tantas outras pessoas.

"-Não Joshua! Eu não quero dançar." – Disse tentando sair da confusão.

"-Queres sim ruiva. Uma música, não te peço mais."

"-Só uma mesmo. Depois saímos."

"-Sim chata."

Começou a movimentar-se, lentamente, um ritmo que em nada coincidia com a musica alta que se fazia ouvir. Há quanto tempo já não dançava assim? Não se lembrava.

Sentiu as mãos de Joshua na sua cintura tentando mostrar-lhe a que ritmo se deveria mexer e deixou-se levar. Seguir as indicações dele tornava tudo mais fácil.

O seu corpo ainda se mexia energicamente colado ao dele quando decidiu parar.

"-Estou cansada." – Disse-lhe ao ouvido, tentando fazer-se entendida no meio daquele barulho –"Vamos parar."

"-Tens a certeza?"

"-Sim! Tenho que beber algo."

"-Vamos então." – Puxou-a pela mão até ao balcão do bar.

"-O que vais beber?"

"-Uma água?"

"-Não me parece." – Viu Joshua a gritar algo para o barman e depois a erguer dois dedos.

"-O que é que pediste?"

"-_Between the Sheets, Entre os lençóis_." – Disse com um grande sorriso.

"-E isso é bom?" – Perguntou vendo o copo que lhe era apresentado.

"-Entre os lençóis? É óptimo."

"-Não estava a falar disso depravado! Estava a falar da bebida."

"-É agradável, prova."

Levou o copo aos lábios e bebeu o seu conteúdo quase de uma virada só.

"-É bom… sabe a maracujá. Quero provar outro."

"-É melhor ires com calma ruiva."

"-Joshua não sejas chato, além do mais o pior que me pode acontecer é ter de ser levada ao colo por ti até casa."

"-Queres explicar-me porque é que todas as bebidas que me passaste para a mão tinha um nome estranho?" – Perguntou mexendo no cabelo dele com a ponta dos dedos.

"-Estranhos? Eram apenas sugestivos."

"-Claro que eram, _Kiss In The Dark, Purple Panties, Satin Sheets, Silk Panties._ Nem quero imaginar os nomes das bebidas se ficássemos lá mais uma hora."

"-Por quem me tomas ruiva?" – Perguntou num tom de falsa indignação – "Se bem que não me importava de te beijar no escuro… Ou de luz acesa…" – Concluiu em tom de divagação fazendo a ruiva rir.

Encostou-se mais ao corpo dele, ajeitando-se no sofá. Estavam os dois deitados no sofá da sala, Joshua com a cabeça apoiada no ombro da ruiva e ela encaixada entre os braços dele, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

Voltou-se para ele e encarou-o com os olhos sonolentos. Era tão mais fácil se se tivesse envolvido com Joshua e não com Draco.

_"É pelo bem da causa…O Draco é só pelo bem da causa…"_

"-Boa noite Joshua." – Murmurou, perdida de sono, beijando-lhe levemente os lábios.

"-Boa noite ruiva…" – Sussurrou de volta, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

Abriu os olhos mas fechou-os logo de seguida. Doía, doía tanto.

"-Vou matar-te Joshua!" – Disse o mais alto que conseguiu.

Com as dores de cabeça com que estava a sua ameaça não passou de um sussurro.

"-Joshua!" – Chamou dando-lhe uma cotovelada – "Acorda!"

"-Quem? Como? Onde?" – Perguntou atarantado, os olhos meio fechados, sentando-se de rompante no sofá –" Ah! És só tu ruiva…"

"-Sou só eu… eu e a minha dor de cabeça astronómica."

"-Não estou muito melhor que tu." – Reclamou deitando-se ao lado dela.

"-Isso é castigo por me levares por maus caminhos." – Murmurou encostando-se ao ombro dele.

"-Não fui eu que pedi umas cinco bebidas umas a seguir das outras, fui?"

"-Não… mas se não me tivesses levado ao bar eu não teria bebido nada. Teria simplesmente voltado a casa para dormir o sono dos justos."

"-Não reclames mais. Eu vou a casa buscar a poção para a ressaca."

"-Não, deixa te estar. Eu estou bem assim."

Aninhou-se mais contra o peito dele, sentindo o calor que ele emanava.

"-Tens a certeza que não queres a poção?"

"-Não. Além do mais essa poção deixa de funcionar com o uso excessivo e eu tenciono repetir a noite de ontem durante estas três semanas que se seguem."

"-Isso é uma proposta?" – Perguntou divertido.

"-Só se prometeres dormir comigo todas as noites."

"-Prometido!" – Respondeu sem hesitar fazendo a ruiva rir.

"-Joshua pára quieto!" – Mandou entre gargalhadas.

"-Mas eu estou quieto ruiva!"

"-Então ajuda-me a abrir a porta porque a fechadura não está a cooperar."

Tirou-lhe a chave da mão e abriu a porta num instante.

"-Já não bebes mais hoje ruiva…"

"-Eu também não quero beber mais." – Respondeu-lhe agarrando-se ao seu pescoço – "Já bebi mais nestas três semanas contigo do que em toda a minha vida."

"-Isso é positivo…" – Disse caindo no sofá com ela por cima – "Estás a ri-te do quê?"

"-Não sei…" – Respondeu continuando a rir.

"-Acho melhor dormir-mos. Amanhã a ressaca vai ser do piorio…"

"-Não vai nada. E além do mais eu não tenho sono…"

Estava deitada sobre ele, os cotovelos apoiados no peito do rapaz e a cara apoiada nas mãos.

"-E que queres fazer afinal?"

Ela não lhe respondeu, apenas se esticou e beijou os lábios do rapaz.

"-Não faças isso Gin…"

"-Porque não Joshua?"

"-Porque eu não quero que tu acordes amanhã sem saber o que fizeste ou totalmente arrependida."

"-Mas eu não vou ficar arrependida…"

"-Disseste o mesmo à três semanas atrás e eu não vou permitir…"

"-Que eu te beije incansavelmente?"

"-Ruiva tu bebeste de mais… estás completamente bêbada."

"-Eu não estou bêbada… estou desenvolta…E quero beijar-te, não me vais negar isso, vais?"

Viu a dúvida no olhar dele e sabia que ele não ia resistir mais.

"-Não ruiva… Não to vou negar…"- E beijou-a com vontade, a vontade guardada durante três anos.

Enrolou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e entregou-se mais ao beijo. Aquilo era tudo o que queria, ficar com alguém que a amasse, apaixonar-se por alguém que não tivesse uma vida complicada.

"-Se queres que pare avisa agora…" – Ouviu-o murmurar enquanto sentia as mãos dele por baixo do vestido curto – "Não sei seu conseguirei controlar-me depois…"

"-Continua." – Sussurrou sedutoramente ao ouvido dele.

Ele não pensou duas vezes em faze-la rodar no sofá, invertendo as posições. Beijou-a calmamente enquanto desfazia o laço que prendia o vestido da ruiva ao pescoço.

Não pode deixar de comparar os beijos e as carícias de Joshua às de Draco. As de Joshua eram mais calmas, menos ousadas como se tivesse medo de errar.

Abriu os botões da camisa dele, um por um, e depois atirou-a para longe tendo total visão do tronco musculado do rapaz.

_"Não é tão perfeito como o do Draco…"_

Esticou os braços para trás para que Joshua pudesse fazer deslizar o curto vestido negro. Segundos depois o vestido jazia ao lado da camisa dele.

Joshua colocou-se de joelhos livrando a ruiva da roupa interior que lhe cobria o corpo.

"-És perfeita ruiva."

Tremeu, a semelhança entre Draco e Joshua naquele momento era assustadora.

Ergueu-se e ajudou o rapaz a desfazer-se das calças e dos boxers.

Todos os pensamentos que envolviam Draco dissiparam-se no momento em que o corpo se Joshua se uniu ao seu. Naquele momento eram só eles os dois e ninguém mais.

Acariciou a face da ruiva com carinho, enquanto se movimentava sobre ela. Mantinha um ritmo calmo, tão doce, que era impossível ser mais perfeito.

Foi com um gemido alto, suprimido por um beijo de Joshua que sentiu todo o seu corpo a chegar ao limite do prazer.

Sentiu o corpo dele a desabar sobre o seu, quente, suado e abraçou-o com mais força pelo pescoço.

"-Esperava por este momento desde o primeiro dia em que te vi." – Sussurrou beijando-a.

A ruiva encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, sem responder.

"-Eu acho melhor ir embora." – Disse levantando-se e vestindo os boxers.

"-Tu prometeste que dormias comigo durante estas noites."

"-Tens razão. E o prometido é devido." – Passou-lhe a sua camisa e deitou-se ao lado dela, abraçando-a.

"-Boa noite Josh…" – Murmurou aninhando-se contra o peito dele.

"-Boa noite ruiva."

"-Não consigo mexer-me Joshua."

"-Eu disse-te que a ressaca ia ser má."

"-A minha cabeça vai explodir!"

"-Melhor?" – Perguntou após lhe beijar a testa.

"-Nem por isso."

"-Espera dois segundos, deixei um frasco com poção contra a ressaca em cima da mesa da cozinha ontem à tarde." – Levantou-se do sofá voltando segundos depois com um pequeno frasco de conteúdo de aspecto duvidoso.

"-Isso funciona?" – Perguntou sentando-se no sofá – "Porque se não resultar eu não quero ter de tomar essa mistela."

"-A tua dor de cabeça vai diminuir…"

"-Então serve."

Ele passou-lhe o frasco e sentou-se a seu lado.

"-Brigada." – Agradeceu beijando-lhe a face.

Deitaram-se no sofá, tal qual todas as outras vezes, ele com a cabeça apoiada no ombro da ruiva e ela encaixada nos braços dele. Sentiu as pontas dos dedos dele a roçarem levemente contra o seu ventre causando-lhe cócegas.

"-Para com isso."

"-Porque ruiva?"

"-Porque me faz cócegas."

"-Tadinha da ruiva que tem cócegas." – Brincou continuando a passear os dedos sobre o ventre dela.

"-Isso faz cócegas Joshua!"

"-Pronto, pronto, já parei."

"-Melhor assim." – Disse beijando-lhe a face quando podia perfeitamente ter-lhe beijado os lábios.

"-Isso quer dizer que a noite passada é para esquecer, certo?" – Perguntou sentando-se no sofá.

"-Quer dizer que a noite de ontem é para recordar." – Disse passando a mão na face dele – "Tudo o que eu queria era apaixonar-me por alguém como tu, lindo, engraçado, romântico, atencioso, perfeito. Mas nem todas as coisas estão ao nosso alcance e escolher uma pessoa para amar é uma dessas coisas."

"-Estás arrependida?"

"-Não."

"-Tenho direito a um beijo de despedida?" – Perguntou, o seu olhar visivelmente triste.

"-Só se prometeres que isto não vai estragar a nossa amizade."

Ele apenas assentiu beijando-a com paixão.

"-Fica bem ruiva." - Apanhou as suas calças do chão e aparatou.

"-Sou tão burra…" – Murmurou enterrando a face nas mãos.

**N/A: **Ok, duas cenas de NC num só capitulo… isto para compensar o facto de o próximo tardar a vir… E eu explico porquê… porque ainda não o escrevi e estou sem a mínima inspiração para o fazer… Não me amaldiçoem depois desta última cena… escrevi-a só porque a miaka queria que a amizade deles fosse mais além.. bem… essa cena é dedicada a ela! Acho que é só…

Mandem reviews…. Nem que seja a dizer que odiaram as últimas cenas… Preciso de saber o que escrever no próximo capitulo… e quero escreve-lo À vossa medida…

**FUI!**

_Kika Felton_

_19/10/05_


	13. Marselha

**Capitulo 13º**

_Marselha_

Sentiu uma pressão na sua face, como se alguém a acariciasse mas deixou-se mergulhar de novo no sono, não dormia tão bem há semanas. Na realidade não dormia tão bem desde que Jonathan lhe tinha designado aquela missão.

Fazia um mês e meio que lhe tinha sido incumbida aquela tarefa, matar o Malfoy. Mas com a passagem dos dias o seu alvo tornava-se cada vez mais inatingível, ao ponto de ela já não ter a certeza que iria concluir a missão.

"-Tu nunca tiveste a certeza Ginevra" – Disse Jonathan da última vez que se encontraram.

Tinham-se encontrado no dia anterior, por requisição dele. A ruiva tentou explicar-lhe que era melhor ser substituída mas Jonathan contrapôs dizendo que uma substituição iria levantar suspeitas.

Então resignou-se, teria _mesmo_ de fazer aquilo.

Continuou a sentir a estranha carícia que descia lentamente pelo seu pescoço, chegando ao seu ombro direito. De súbito sentiu uns lábios sobre os seus, com suavidade. Abriu os olhos no mesmo instante encarando o homem com espanto.

"-Olá ruiva."

Suspirou. Haveria forma melhor de ser acordada?

"-Bom dia Draco." – Murmurou sonolenta beijando-o levemente.

"-Um beijinho é tudo o que recebo depois de um mês sem te ver?"

"-E esperavas o quê? Que eu te atacasse de forma selvagem?"

"-É uma hipótese…"

"-Não, não é… Porque eu estou com demasiado sono para fazer qualquer coisa que não seja dormir."

"-Com sono?" – Perguntou beijando-lhe o pescoço lentamente.

"-Hum hum…" – Fechou os olhos, não pelo sono mas para melhor sentir as carícias e beijos de Draco.

"-Pois tenho duas novidades que te vão deixar sem sono algum."

"-Novidades?"

"-Na verdade não são bem novidades, são mais propostas."

Ela abriu os olhos no mesmo instante encarando-o expectante.

"-Propostas? Que propostas?"

"-Vais ter de te levantar dessa cama e depois logo vejo se te digo ou não."

"-Diz lá Draco. Vá lá!" – Pediu beijando-lhe os lábios repetidamente.

"-Vais ter de te esforçar mais para me convencer."

Puxou-o para si, com força e beijou-o apaixonadamente, um beijo de cortar a respiração.

"-Agora conta." – Murmurou com a respiração acelerada.

"-Pois bem, a primeira proposta. Quero que venhas comigo ao Baile no Ministério, daqueles com um sem fim de finórios e novos ricos."

"-E quando é esse baile?"- Perguntou sentando-se na cama.

"-Esta noite."

"-Esta noite? E só agora é que me avisas! Nem sei o hei-de vestir!"

"-Tem calma ruiva! Isso está controlado. Trouxe-te um vestido."

"-Trouxeste? Onde é que está?"

"-Dentro do teu armário, dentro duma caixa verde."

"-Quero vê-lo!" – Fez menção de se levantar mas ele prendeu-a por um pulso.

"-Vês depois. Entretanto eu tenciono levar-te a almoçar fora."

"-E a segunda proposta?"

"-Essa vais sabê-la no baile de logo à noite."

"-Não é justo Draco."

"-Pois não ruiva, mas se não te despachares para além de não ficares a saber a segunda proposta vais ficar sem almoço."

"-A que horas é o baile?" – Perguntou passeando os dedos no peito descoberto dele.

"-Por volta das nove e meia."

"-Isso dá-me cerca de…" – Alcançou o relógio de pulso que repousava sobre a mesinha de cabeceira – "…cerca de duas horas para me arranjar."

Levantou-se da cama enrolada num dos lençóis e caminhou até ao roupeiro. De lá tirou a caixa verde que Draco trouxera e pousou-a na cama.

"-Espera! Não a abras!" – Pediu levantando-se da cama.

"-Porque não?"

"-Porque eu só quero vê-lo novamente quando o estiveres a usar."

Ela bufou impaciente enquanto o via a vestir.

"-Se não queres ver, fecha os olhos!"

"-Não vai ser necessário ruiva." – Beijou-lhe os lábios levemente – "Venho buscar-te às nove."

E com um pop deixou-a sozinha no quarto.

---

Abriu a caixa com excitação, estava por demais ansiosa para ver o seu conteúdo. Quase perdeu a respiração ao erguer o vestido no ar. Era lindo, simples e delicado, de pura seda branca. Nunca tinha visto vestido tão belo quanto aquele.

Olhou-se ao espelho, nervosa. Não tinha a certeza se queria ir ao Baile do Ministério. Sabia que seria alvo de muitas atenções, afinal ela era uma Weasley e aqueles bailes eram apenas para os mais ricos da sociedade bruxa.

Sorriu ao vê-lo reflectido no espelho, estava lindo, todo vestido de preto com o cabelo loiro a cair-lhe para os olhos.

"-Linda, ruiva…" – Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

Tremeu, sempre tremia quando ele lhe falava ao ouvido. Não conseguia desviar o seu olhar do espelho, que reflectia nitidamente os olhos cinzas de Draco.

"-E que tal deixar-mos o baile de lado e irmos para outro local?"

"-Não vais deixar-me ir sozinho ao baile, vais?"

"-Não podemos faltar?"

"-Prometo que é o último baile de gente metida que eu te levo… O próximo vai ser em tua honra…."

"-E qual vai ser o motivo."

"-O lançamento da minha biografia."

Engoliu em seco e voltou-se para encara-lo.

"-Hum… não vou querer um baile em minha honra por esse motivo."

"-E porque não…?"

"-Ora… porque não. Vamos?"

"-Qual é a pressa ruiva? Ainda à segundos atrás não querias ir e agora…"

"-E agora mudei de ideias. Vamos?"

"-Obrigado por vires comigo… Salvaste-me de passar uma noite a falar com a 'nata' da sociedade. Eles conseguem ser verdadeiramente chatos."

"-Vais ter de me compensar por ter de vir aqui… Estas mulheres estão quase a estripar-me com os olhos só por estar a teu lado…"

"-O facto de seres a única Weasley presente também ajuda."

"-Obrigadinha Malfoy."

"-De nada ruiva."

"-Draco!"

O loiro voltou-se, só para encontrar a dona da voz esganiçada a olha-lo.

"-Draco! O que é que ainda fazes com essa… Weasley?"

"-Michelle." – Começou com veneno - "O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer com a…"

"-Michelle, não é?" – Interrompeu Ginevra pondo-se entre a mulher e Draco – "Ainda não entendeste que o Draco não quer nada contigo? És assim tão fútil que o teu pequeno cérebro não percebe que foste apenas mais uma na lista dos Malfoys? Queres que ele te soletre?"

A mulher abriu e fechou várias vezes a boca, sem achar palavras para responder à ruiva.

"-Desaparece. Reduz-te ou nível das outras mulheres fúteis… E nunca mais cruzes o caminho dum homem de uma Weasley!"

Michelle tentou revidar mas desistiu segundos depois, atravessando o salão com um ar furioso.

"-Não sabia que tinha em mãos uma ruiva tão possessiva… Eu gosto disso."

"-Se não gostasses, tinhas bom remédio, era só segui-la."

"-Eu nunca ia segui-la… Não agora que tenho uma ruiva fabulosa."

"-Fabulosa?"

"-Sim, fabulosa." – Murmurou abraçando-a, em postura de dança.

"-De novo o tango?" – Perguntou num meio sorriso.

"-Sim, de novo o tango."

Ginny, dessa vez, não tinha dúvidas de que dançaria bem. Dançara uma vez com Draco e saíra-se perfeitamente bem. Graças a ele, claro, que a conduzia tão bem, e a fazia sentir-se a melhor dançarina.

Ele apenas deslizou a mão até a cintura dela, puxando-a, e encaixando o corpo dela no seu perfeitamente. Depois disso fitou-a. Um olhar tão intenso, tão cheio de emoções, que a fez tremer. Não precisava que ele dissesse para que sentisse o corpo dele e segui-lo em passos ousados. Ela não só sentia o corpo dele, como também o coração, o olhar...

Aquele era um tango diferente. Era mais lento. Não exigia passadas rápidas e ousadas, ou giros rápidos até o outro lado do salão. Mas exigia um entrelaçar de pernas, lento e prazeroso, torturante. Exigia que a mão dele buscasse o corpo dela, contornando cada curva. Ela deu dois passos para trás, mas ele puxou-a pelo braço, fazendo-a rodopiar e encostar-se ao seu peito, de costas para ele.

Ginny descansou a sua cabeça no peito dele, e sentiu o toque ousado de suas mãos em seu corpo. Um toque pesado, cheio de sensualidade. E depois mais dois passos para frente, em sincronia perfeita, e ele girou o corpo dela.

Ela enlaçou sua perna à dele e deitou o corpo, seguro apenas pela mão dele. Draco inclinou seu corpo no dela e deslizou seus lábios pelo pescoço dela e pelo colo, e as mãos tornearam sua cintura, desceram à perna e fizeram com que ela enlaçasse sua cintura. Ela levou sua mão ao cabelo dele, como se o agarrasse completamente.

Um giro rápido, que acompanhou a batida da música, outro giro e uma parada brusca, violenta, como o tango era. Novamente lento. O corpo dela estava, agora, engalfinhado ao de Draco. Enquanto uma perna estava na cintura, a outra ainda enlaçava uma perna dele. Ele, por sua vez, prendia os braços dela para trás e alcançava seu pescoço com os lábios.

Se ela pudesse pensar em alguma coisa naquele momento, associaria aquela dança ao sexo. Algo tão intenso, que a incitava tanto, que lhe dava tanto prazer, que fazia com que seu coração acelerasse tanto, como se estivesse fazendo amor com ele. Mas ela não podia pensar em nada, porque sua mente não estava trabalhando com associações, ela estava apenas voltada à dança com Draco.

Ginevra deu uma volta ao redor do corpo quase estático de Draco, que apenas acompanhava o movimento dela com a cabeça. As mãos dela passaram violentamente pelas costas dele, fazendo-o virar-se e agarrá-la novamente.

Dois passos para trás. Um olhar penetrante e uma parada brusca. Um entrelaçar de pernas. Dois segundos depois não era mais um tango lento. Era rápido, selvagem, instigante.

Passadas rápidas, um entrelaçar de pernas frenético, dois giros seguidos, uma troca de olhares, mais uma parada brusca, seguida de um beijo intenso. Nenhum dos dois parecia mais raciocinar diante daquela dança, e pouco se importavam se havia alguém olhando ou se havia flashes disparando.

Ele deu alguns passos pra frente, à medida que ia girando o corpo dela, que estava com os braços erguidos e quase na ponta dos pés, já que a ponta do salto não tocava o chão.

Quando a música terminou, e os rodopios pararam, Ginny caiu nos braços de Draco, que inclinou um pouco o corpo para trás. Uma das pernas dela estava dobrada na altura da cintura dele, e o corpo dela estava inclinado sobre o dele.

As testas se encontraram, uma última troca de olhares. As mãos dele encontraram a cintura dela, os braços dela envolveram o pescoço dele. E o final da dança foi selado por um beijo, glorioso, belo, intenso.

"-Foi a melhor dança da minha vida" – Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, o seu corpo totalmente colado ao dele.

"-Para quem parecia tão insegura da última vez, a Srta. Weasley saiu-me muito entendida no assunto."

"-Isto é só mais um dos efeitos da tua influência."

"-Influência maravilhosa diga-se de passagem."

_"-Draco."_

O loiro voltou-se para o homem que o chamava.

"-Eu volto já." – Murmurou ao ouvido do loiro afastando-se dele e de Lucius que a encarava sarcástico.

Caminhou em passos fixos, sentindo o olhar de Lucius pregado no seu pescoço. Não ia vacilar, não ia dar-lhe o prazer que ver os seus olhos nervosos. Aquele homem conseguia deixa-la nervosa com um simples olhar, um olhar que ela detestava desde os 12 anos de idade.

Então, à sua frente, apareceu-lhe a melhor forma de executar o seu plano. E como num filme de espiões Muggle, que assistira vezes sem conta com o seu pai, atravessou rapidamente o salão e pegou duas taças de champanhe borbulhante.

"Umas gotinhas deste e ele vai sentir-se como se carregasse uma dezena de hipogrifos às costas. É só esperar que ele fique desnorteado e… missão cumprida."

Com uma perícia que ela nunca imaginou ter verteu umas poucas gotas dum liquido transparente tirado da pequena bolsa que carregava. Estava ali a sua oportunidade, na taça que segurava na mão direita.

Uma dúzia de paços confiantes levaram-na à proximidade dos dois loiros. Era só entregar-lhe a taça e esperar que fizesse efeito. Mas essa mesma taça foi-lhe arrancada das mãos. Voltou-se, com um olhar triunfante encarava-a Michelle.

"-Idiota…" – Sussurrou ao ver a morena beber todo o conteúdo da taça – "Nunca ouviste falar em falta de educação?"

"-Já, costuma ser sinónimo de Weasley."

Ginevra respirou fundo e cerrou o punho. Estava prestes a cometer uma loucura.

"-Vamos Ginevra." – Chamou Draco segurando-lhe no braço.

Ela olhou-o e depois lançou um olhar sarcástico a Michelle.

"-Então tem uma _boa noite_ Michelle." – Disse voltando costas.

"-O que foi aquilo Ginevra?" – Perguntou já fora do grande salão, num dos corredores pouco iluminados.

"-Aquela… aquela idiota tira-me do sério!"

"-E porquê, se é que posso saber."

"-Porque ela é uma fútil, cabeça de vento que não se enxerga!" – Disse irritada.

"-Mas que ruiva tão ciumenta…" – Comentou beijando-lhe o pescoço.

"-Não são ciúmes!"

"-Ai não?"

"-Não! É apenas irritação… ela irrita-me, só isso!"

"-Claro que é só irritação…"

"-Ainda não me disseste qual era a tua segunda proposta."

"-Vou levar-te de viagem comigo."

"-E vais levar-me onde?"

"-França, Marselha. Quero que venhas comigo."

"-Mas Draco, e o meu trabalho, e a tua biografia? Tenho de entrega-la em menos de um mês e meio." – Disse desnorteada. Não sabia se seria boa ideia ir de viagem com ele.

"-Podes fazer todas as perguntas lá, escrever tudo o que quiseres lá. Não me vais deixar um mês e meio sozinho numa fabulosa casa no topo de uma falésia, com vista para o mar, pois não?"

"-Mas Draco…"

"-Vamos passar o tempo quase todo juntos… São poucas as reuniões que tenho lá."

"-Mas e a minha família?"

"-Escreves-lhes uma carta, mandas um postal, falas com eles via Flu, fazes como quiseres."

"-Eles não vão gostar de saber que eu vou passar férias com um Malfoy."

"-Eles não vão saber a parte do Malfoy se não quiseres. Então, o que me dizes?" – Perguntou com um sorriso que a fez vacilar.

"-Quando vamos?" – Questionou com um sorriso.

---

"-Mas Gininha, vais viajar porquê?"

"-Mãe, faz parte do meu trabalho. Eu tenho umas entrevistas a fazer e só podem ser feitas em Marselha."

"-Mas porque vais demorar tanto tempo?"

"-Porque a profissão assim o exige. É só mês e meio, passa num instante."

"-Promete que me escreves todos os dias."

"-Mãe!"

"-Pelo menos 3 vezes por semana, preciso de saber como estás."

"-Vou fazer o que for possível."

"-E tem cuidado." – Pediu abraçando-a com força.

"-Mãe, eu não sou uma criança." – Disse apanhando o '_Profeta Diário'_ da mesa. Assim que viu a sua foto, de novo na página central, agarrada a Draco, fechou o jornal e dobrou-o debaixo do braço.

"-Mas serás sempre minha filha e eu vou estar sempre preocupada contigo."

"-Sem problemas, eu sei cuidar de mim. Volto depressa." – Beijou a face molhada de lágrimas da mãe e aparatou no seu apartamento.

"-Tudo pronto?"

"-Sim, já avisei a minha mãe e o meu chefe. Podemos ir."

"-Perfeito. Pronta para conhecer um local perfeito?"

"-Contigo sim."

Ele sorriu e abraçou-a No instante seguinte sentiu o incómodo puxão no umbigo. Tinham chegado. Soltou-se do abraço dele e olhou em volta. A paisagem era simplesmente maravilhosa.

Estava no jardim duma grande casa, situada no topo de uma falésia alta. Dali tudo o que via era o imenso mar, revolto, e o belo pôr-do-sol.

"-O que achas?"

"-É um local perfeito. Como consegues viver na mansão sabendo que esta casa está aqui vazia?"

"-Agora já não está. Vem comigo, tenho algo mais a mostrar-te."

Pegou na mão que ele lhe estendia e atravessou o grande jardim ao lado dele.

"-Onde vamos?"

"-Espera curiosa." – Guiou-a escada a cima e parou em frente de uma das portas do segundo andar – "Fecha os olhos."

Ouviu-o a abrir a porta e sentiu-se guiada para dentro do cómodo.

"-Já posso?" – Perguntou ao sentir o vento a fustigar-lhe a face e os cabelos.

"-Podes."

Era a vista mais bonita que podia imaginar. Da varanda do quarto principal, onde estavam, podia a ver o jardim da casa, o enorme areal branco, o mar revolto e o céu quase estrelado.

"-Que tal?"

"-Tenho vontade de ficar aqui para sempre."

"-Isso é algo a pensar…" – Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

Sorriu-lhe, como sempre sucedia quando estavam juntos.

"-Amanhã tenho uma reunião bem cedo… Devo sair antes de acordares, por isso não te preocupes."

"-E quando voltas?"

"-Provavelmente depois do jantar… não vamos passar muito tempo juntos amanhã…"

"-E o que é suposto eu fazer entretanto…?"

"-Eu não sei… Mas prometo que te compenso quando chegar."

"-É isso que eu gosto de ouvir…" – Comentou com um sorriso puxando-o para um beijo.

---

O sol entrava no quarto, iluminando fracamente a cama onde estava deitada. Espreguiçou-se lentamente e suspirou ao não sentir o corpo dele.

Levantou-se e vestiu o roupão negro que repousava no fundo da cama. Apanhou o bilhete que estava em cima da secretária e caminhou para a grande varanda ainda oculta pelas cortinas compridas.

_"Ruiva,_

_Tens a casa à tua disponibilidade, e qualquer coisa é só pedires aos elfos. Deixei uma bolsa com galeões na secretária do escritório para o caso de quereres sair._

_Está preparada às oito, tenho uma surpresa para ti._

_Draco"_

"-Surpresa… Soa bem…" – Disse para si mesma olhando em volta.

O que era suposto ela fazer naquela casa durante todo o dia?

"-Não vou descobrir se ficar aqui parada."

Desceu as escadas deparando-se com uma grande sala. Logo um elfo doméstico apareceu à sua frente, andando vagarosamente depois de fazer uma vénia exagerada.

"-Turtle estar aqui para servir a Sra. Mestre Malfoy dar ordens para Sra. ser servida sempre. O que a Sra. desejar?"

"-Onde é o escritório Turtle?" – Perguntou tentando esconder o riso. O elfo tinha um ar muito engraçado quando se movia.

O pequeno elfo caminhou através da sala, muito devagar, mostrando-lhe duas portas. Uma dava para a cozinha e outra para o grande escritório.

"-Obrigada Turtle."

"-A Sra. precisar de mais algo?"

"-Não Turtle, obrigada."

E com uma vénia exagerada, tal como apareceu, desapareceu.

Uma grande janela oposta à porta iluminada todo o cómodo. Era amplo, claro e cheio de livros.

_"Ora aqui está algo bom para se fazer." _- Pensou passando a ponta dos dedos por uma das muitas filas de livros.

Pegou um, cujo título lhe pareceu interessante, e começou a folheá-lo. A certa altura, de dentro das páginas caiu uma foto. Apanhou-a do chão e olhou-a com atenção. Era a foto dum rapazinho com, no máximo, uns quatro anos que olhava muito sério para a frente, sério de mais para a sua idade.

_"Draco"_ – Pensou sorrindo. As feições estavam iguais, na foto ainda infantis mas com igual seriedade, com igual rigidez.

Guardou a fotografia dentro do livro e saiu do escritório com ele na mão.

---

Colocou a última madeixa de cabelo no lugar e olhou-se ao espelho. Estava pronta, cabelo, maquilhagem, perfume e um simples vestido negro. Já só faltava Draco.

Enquanto esperava foi até à varanda. Adorava a vista que tinha dali, adorava-a tanto que tinha passado todo o dia a observar o mar daquele mesmo local.

Sentiu a presença dele atrás de si, a respiração quente no seu pescoço, mas não se voltou. Foi então que sentiu os dedos dele no seu pescoço, seguidos duma sensação de peso e frio. Elevou os dedos até à mão dele para perceber uma gargantilha justa ao seu pescoço. Era feita de pequenas pedras, pode sentir, frias e com uma forma que não soube definir.

"-Porquê?" – Perguntou encarando-o.

"-Porque não?"

Ela apenas sorriu para ele, antes de depositar um singelo beijo em seus lábios. Depois fitou os olhos dele, enquanto passava com a ponta dos dedos em seu rosto. Pele fina, fria e macia. Os olhos dele brilhavam.

"Vamos?"

"Vamos aparatar?"

Draco tomou a mão dela e guiou-a até a porta de entrada. Entretanto, um segundo antes de saírem, ela parou, fazendo-o olhar para ela.

"Minha echarpe..." - Com um movimento de varinha ela fez com que uma elegante echarpe negra voasse até sua mão – "Podemos ir agora."

Assim que saíram da casa, Ginevra olhou para o imponente carro negro parado à porta. Uma limusine negra.

"A ocasião pede." – Draco falou, percebendo o olhar curioso dela, e depois guiou-a até a limusine.

Permaneceram em silêncio até que o carro parasse e a porta se abrisse. Draco saiu primeiro e ajudou-a a sair.

Mais uma nova surpresa. Um elegante tapete vermelho estendia-se até a porta do restaurante. Um elegante e caro restaurante. _Sublime_, era este o nome do local.

Draco tomou-lhe o braço, num gesto elegante, e caminharam até a entrada, parando junto a um dos funcionários, que certamente tratava das reservas.

"Reserva em nome de Malfoy. Sr. e Sra. Malfoy." – Draco falou, conseguindo um novo olhar curioso de Ginny. Ele apenas crispou os lábios, num discreto sorriso.

O maître guiou-os até a mesa. Durante o caminho, Ginny não sabia para que lado olhar. Aquele era certamente o restaurante mais elegante e bonito que alguma vez ela já entrara.

O piso brilhava, como se fosse um espelho, meio fosco, e muito liso. O teto era ornamentado com lustres dos mais elegantes, em branco e dourado. Havia quadros, belas pinturas, ao longo de todas as paredes. Era lindo. Ao fundo tocava-se uma música calma, romântica, que vinha ela não sabia de onde.

A mesa reservada era bem ao fundo do restaurante, perto duma enorme janela, sob uma luz fraca e casual. Primeiramente ela olhou para a janela. E viu o mar.

As ondas batiam bem próximo à janela, o som era gostoso. E só então ela percebeu onde estavam: sobre o que parecia um penhasco. Um restaurante como o _Sublime _já era algo bem grandioso quando ela não sabia que ele estava erguido sobre um penhasco, agora sim ele fazia jus ao nome.

"-Ginevra?" – Ela virou-se para Draco e percebeu-o em pé, afastando uma cadeira para ela sentar-se.

Mesa bem arrumada, tão elegante quanto qualquer coisa ali. Toalha vermelha, parecia seda, de tão macia que era. Velas em castiçais de cristal. Um singelo arranjo de flores vermelhas. Taças imponentes de cristal. Pratos de porcelana, decorados com fios dourados, formando belos desenhos. Elegantes talheres de prata.

"-Vão pedir agora, senhor?" – O maître perguntou, educadamente, num francês perfeito.

"-A princípio um _Chardonnay_, por favor." – Ele se foi e Ginny pôde finalmente fitar Draco como queria: com o olhar questionador e sorriso surpreso.

"-Champagne? Restaurante sobre um penhasco? Gargantilha de pedras preciosas?"

"-Esqueceste a limusine."

"-Ó, sim, claro. Que cabeça a minha. Mas já agora, por quê?"

"-Porque não?"

Ela iria novamente argumentar. Mas a chegada do champagne a impediu.

"-Farão o pedido agora, senhor?"

"-Diz ao _chef_ que eu vou querer o de sempre. Em nome de Draco Malfoy." – o maître acenou e afastou-se.

"-'_Diz ao chef que eu vou querer o de sempre?'_" – Ginny questionou – "Não soas prepotente, Draco, mesmo para um Malfoy?"

"-O que eu peço sempre, querida Ginevra, não consta no menu. Pelo menos não como eles permitiriam que um cliente pedisse."

"-Definitivamente prepotente."

"-Eles sabem como tratar dum bom cliente."

Ginny sorriu. Draco não negava ser um Malfoy. Ela não abria mão dos luxos que o dinheiro poderia comprar. Mas ele também não negava ser uma pessoa, no mínimo, fascinante. Com todos os seus trejeitos elegantes, entre palavras e gestos, ele era dos mais fascinantes que ela já conhecera.

E ali, naquele restaurante elegante, depois de lhe ter dado uma bela gargantilha e uma bela viagem a Marselha, ele conseguia desarmá-la completamente.

Ela desviou o olhar do de Draco quando percebeu que se continuasse olhando para ele por muito mais tempo, perder-se-ia naquele belo, instigante e misterioso olhar acinzentando.

Como saída ela atentou-se ao mar. Passara a tarde inteira observando o mar da varanda da casa, mas mesmo assim não se cansava. O mas estava escuro, mas com alguns pontos brilhantes que ela não podia saber o que era. As ondas continuavam revoltas batendo a alguns metros da janela. Quase sem perceber, enquanto olhava fascinada para fora, a ponta de seus dedos alcançaram a borda da taça e, delicadamente, se arrastavam em círculos, provocando um barulho fino, não incómodo, que quase se misturava ao som da música romântica ao fundo.

Draco alcançou a mão de Ginny que estava pousada sobre a mesa, chamando a atenção dela, fazendo-a para subitamente de passar os dedos na borda da taça.

"-Dança comigo?"

"-Não sou capaz de recusar."

Ele levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ela, sempre num gesto elegante e cavalheiro. Foram até onde a música estava um tanto mais alta e onde não havia mesas, e Draco aproximou seu corpo do dela.

"-Danças só tango ou algo mais?"

"-Contigo sou capaz de dançar qualquer coisa..."

Draco levou suas mãos à cintura dela, enquanto ela o enlaçava pelo pescoço. Olhavam-se intensamente, enquanto davam passos curtos e sincronizados para os lados, enquanto sentiam a música e o coração de cada um.

Não eram capazes de falar nada. Ela não conseguia perguntar-lhe porque de tudo aquilo, porque daquela noite romântica, e ele certamente não conseguiria responder.

Sem tentar se segurar, ela pousou a cabeça no ombro dele e juntou ainda mais os corpos, tornando a dança algo mais íntimo, pouco casual. A respiração dela no seu pescoço provocava arrepios, e o que ele queria era beijá-la ali mesmo.

E quem os olhasse daquela forma, dançando tão bem sintonizados, com tanta intimidade, teriam certeza que não só Draco e Ginevra era um casal, como com certeza era o Sr. e a Sra. Malfoy.

Passaram minutos infindáveis naquela posição, tão confortável, tão gostosa. A sensação de se sentirem próximos era indescritível.

Ginny afastou o corpo do dele e voltou a olhá-lo. Pararam de dançar e continuaram se olhando. Ele aproximou seus lábios do dela e depositou um delicado beijo.

"É melhor voltarmos... a comida..." – ele começou.

"...claro..."

_Soufflé au Fromage_ - para entrada. _Terrine de Saumon aux Epinards - Riz Spécial_ – como prato principal, e _Gratin de Fruits rouges_ - para sobremesa. Coisas que Ginny não se lembrava de já ter comido, mas que eram apetitosas, ou como o próprio nome do restaurante sugeria, _Sublime_.

O jantar fora silencioso, mas não um silêncio incómodo e pesado. Era um silêncio confortável. Nenhum dos dois precisava conversar para que soubessem que estavam desfrutando ao máximo da companhia um do outro.

Draco abriu a porta de casa para que entrassem, e imediatamente Ginny virou-se para ele e enlaçou-a com a echarpe em volta do pescoço, fazendo-o andar alguns passos em direcção a ela e arrebatá-la com um beijo.

"'_Tudo por nossa conta, Sr. Malfoy?'"_ – ela repetiu o que o maître falou ao fim do jantar – "Além de seres cliente especial a ponto de pedires coisas ao próprio modo, não pagas a conta, _Sr. Malfoy_?"

"Os privilégios de um Malfoy."

"A sério? E que privilégios eu tenho como uma Weasley que se passou por Sra. Malfoy durante a noite?" – Draco sorriu, de um modo extremamente charmoso.

"Se puxares-me para dentro daquele quarto saberás de todos os teus privilégios..."

Ginevra apenas andou para trás, puxando-o pela echarpe, até chegarem ao quarto e fecharem a porta.

Riu alto sentindo os beijos dele no seu pescoço.

"-Deixa-me ao menos acender uma luz… Não quero tropeçar… e só Merlin sabe que com o vinho que eu bebi já era para estar estatelada no chão."

"-Não te preocupes ruiva."

Retirou a varinha do bolso das calças e agitou-a no ar. Logo umas quantas velas se acenderam, dispersas, dando ao quarto um brilho dourado.

Ela riu alto, sem motivo aparente. O efeito do vinho talvez. Puxou Draco pela echarpe de novo, beijando-o rapidamente.

"-A minha ruiva quer brincadeira…"

Ela apenas sorriu, da forma mais travessa que conseguiu e começou a caminhar para trás. Draco seguia os seus passos, um por um, impelido pela echarpe negra que a ruiva segurava.

Deitou-se vagarosamente na cama, puxando Draco enquanto o fazia. E beijo que trocaram foi quente, afogueado, sensual.

"-É a minha vez de brincar ruiva…" – Disse afastando o tecido delicado do seu pescoço. Com habilidade vendou os olhos da ruiva.

"-Eu quero ver-te."

"-E vais ver…" – Ela levou as mãos aos olhos mas ele impediu-a – "…depois."

"-Mas Draco…?"

"-Aproveita." – Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

Deixou-se levar pelo toque dele, suave mas ousado. Sentia o peso dele sobre o seu corpo, os beijos dele ao longo do seu pescoço, o toque quente dele nas suas coxas.

Ele começou a abrir, lentamente, o ziper lateral do seu vestido. Tremeu ao sentir o vento frio que entrava pela varanda bater-lhe na pele recentemente descoberta.

"-Posso fechar a varanda se quiseres…" – Sussurrou-lhe.

"-Não." – O ar frio na sua pele fazia-a ficar ainda mais concentrada na prazerosa sensação de ter as mãos dele no seu corpo.

Então ele retomou a sua tarefa. Livrou-a do vestido negro atirando-o para trás das costas.

"-Era um vestido caro…" – Comentou a rir ao ouvir o som do vestido a bater no chão.

Ele riu com ela enquanto fazia deslizar a brilhante gargantilha pelo seu pescoço.

"-Draco?" – Chamou num sussurro passando as mãos no cabelo dele.

"-Sim?" – Respondeu beijando o lóbulo da orelha dela.

"-Deixa-me ver-te."

"-Só mais um pouco."

Então o seu corpo estremeceu, reclamou a falta do toque dele quando ele se afastou. Sentiu as mãos dele nos seus pés, descalçando as sandálias de salto fino que foram atiradas para o chão, seguidas dos sapatos dele. Um tilintar distante e depois o corpo dele, quente, sem barreiras, contra o seu.

Sentiu os lábios de Draco sobre os seus, quentes, enquanto as mãos dele faziam deslizar a pequena peça de roupa que ela ainda vestia.

Ela sorria, ansiosa por encontrar de novo os olhos dele. Puxou a echarpe e viu o sorriso dela a aumentar.

Ginny puxou-o para um beijo necessitado sem nunca desviar os olhos dos dele. Já tinha ficado tempo de mais sem os ver.

"-Não tão depressa." – Disse ao sentir as mãos dela no seu peito.

Com perícia apanhou ambos os pulsos dela e prendeu-os com a echarpe.

"-Mas…"

"-Já me podes ver à vontade."

Ela suspirou, passando como podia, os braços em torno do pescoço dele, impedindo-o de se distanciar.

Draco afastou as pernas dela, com delicadeza, e encaixou o seu corpo no da ruiva, com calma, contrastando com o beijo quase violento que trocavam. E era como se não houvesse nada para além deles, como se as ondas lá em baixo não batessem fortes, como se o vento não entrasse gelado pela varanda, como se fossem só os corpos deles, quentes, suados, colados e em sincronia.

Ela gemeu alto, gemido esse que foi parcialmente abafado por um beijo dele. Deixaram-se então ficar assim, a trocar beijos, presos um no outro, sentindo-se arrefecer gradualmente.

"-Será que vai ser sempre assim?" – Sussurrou.

"-Assim como Draco?"

"-Assim." – Respondeu simplesmente.

"-Talvez…" – Respondeu vagamente sabendo que nada seria igual depois de 'cumprir a missão'.

**- - - - - Fim do 13º Capitulo - - - - -**

**N/A:** 500 mil anos e muitos pedidos de desculpas depois…Aqui ficou o 13º capitulo… Demorou, e não ficou bem como eu queria mas eu prometo que o próximo vai demorar muito memos… está praticamente escrito… Espero que a demora não vos demova de comentar D Porque aquilo que me levou a actualizar, para além da pressão constante e grande ajuda da Beca (que me escreveu grande parte do final do capítulo e obviamente o Tango!), foram as saudades das reviews…

Pois bem… O próximo capítulo, 'Missão Cumprida', vem rápido… e eu deixo aqui um trecho por ter demorado tanto neste…

«_Estava muito próximo mas a ruiva esquivou-se, não se ia deixar apanhar de novo._

_"-Então ruiva, não vale a pena fugires. Daqui a pouco tudo isto vai acabar, ou pelo menos para ti."_

_A mão que segurava a varinha vacilou e a sua única arma quase caiu ao chão.»_

_Kika Felton_

_4/ 12 / 05_


	14. Missão Cumprida

**Capitulo 14º**

_Missão Cumprida_

"-Pára de correr Ginevra!"

Ela riu alto e continuou a andar sobre a areia o mais rápido que conseguia. Havia muito que as sandálias que calçava tinham ficado para trás, mas Draco insistia em persegui-la dignamente vestido e calçado. Talvez por isso ainda não a tivesse apanhado.

Então ele parou, sério, descalçou os sapatos e as meias e fez uma dobra nas calças negras e depois olhou para ela com um ar triunfante, antes de começar a correr.

Ela soltou um gritinho, infantil, e começou a correr.

"-Tarde de mais…" – Sussurrou-lhe entre risos.

"-Estou presa… rendo-me."

"-Que Weasley fraquinha que eu arranjei! Rende-se antes do primeiro beijo…"

Acomodou-se como podia na areia e puxou-o para um beijo fogoso.

"-Agora rendo-me…"

"-Se te rendes significa que a surpresa que _os elfos prepararam _fica sem validade…" – Comentou.

"-Surpresa? Que surpresa Draco?"

"-Não sei… Acho que envolvia champanhe ou assim… E morangos, sim morangos…"

"-Draco! De que estamos à espera então?"

"-Esperamos que retires o teu pedido de rendição?" – Sugeriu.

"-Pois então eu não me rendo!" – Disse rindo afastando-o.

"-Onde é que a menina vai?"

"-Buscar as minhas sandálias e correr para ver a surpresa que _os elfos prepararam…"_

"-Esquece as sandálias." – Disse pegando nos seus sapatos com a mão esquerda e entrelaçando a direita na dela.

"-Mas são as minhas sandálias de estimação…"

"-Amanhã compramos-te outras sandálias… As que quiseres…"

"-Vou ficar mal habituada quando isto acabar…"

"-Quando isto acabar?"

"-Quando isto acabar…" – Repetiu num murmúrio apertando mais a mão dele.

---

"-Tens reuniões amanhã?" – Perguntou encostada ao peito dele.

"-Sim, duas."

"-E durante o resto da semana?"

"-Logo se vê…"

"-Tu nunca te cansas?"

"-Do quê?"

"-De ser um Malfoy. "

"-Claro que não! Não há nada melhor do que ser um Malfoy."

"-Mas e as responsabilidades? As reuniões de negócios? O status e a impressão que tens de manter?"

"-É algo a eu estou habituado desde sempre."

"-Hum…"

"-Qual é a tua cor favorita?" – Perguntou sem razão aparente, quebrando o silencio agradável.

"-Depende."

"-Depende do quê?"

"-Depende da cor do vestido que estiveres a usar." – Ela olhou-o com aquele olhar que significava nitidamente '_Ohhhh! Que romântico!' _e beijou-o.

"-Vais dizer-me qual é a tua cor favorita? Espera! Deixa-me adivinha! Cor-de-rosa!"

"-Que engraçadinha Ginevra! Não, não é o cor-de-rosa…"

"-Então…?"

"-Vermelho. Mas ai de ti se alguém sabe disto!"

"-Isso explica a dúzia de gravatas vermelhas no armário_, 'Oh grande Monitor dos Slytherin!'."_

"-Não se brinca com um Malfoy, Ginevra."

"-Eu pensava que tu gostavas quando eu _brincava_ contigo."- Murmurou ao ouvido dele

"-Isso é uma outra história…"

---

"-Que fazes?"

"-Estou a terminar de escrever uns bilhetes."

"-Para quem, pergunto eu."

"-Um para a minha mãe e outro para o meu chefe."

"-Para o teu chefe?"

"-Sim. Tive de impor umas condições extras no meu contrato."

"-Como assim?"

"-'A Biografia de um Malfoy' vai ser a última coisa que eu faço naquele departamento."

Teoricamente tudo o que tinha dito era verdade, sabendo que biografia era uma metáfora para 'execução'.

Levantou-se da secretária e atou ambos os bilhetes à pata da coruja que aguardava no parapeito da janela.

"-Nem acredito que tudo isto vai acabar…" – Murmurou sentando-se no colo dele.

"-O que queres dizer com tudo isto?"

"-Ora, estas 'férias' maravilhosas…"

"-Sabes que podemos repetir a qualquer altura."

"-Não podemos Draco…"

"-Porque não?"

"-Porque amanhã… Esquece."

"-Porque amanhã o quê?"

"-Esquece. Eu devia… devia ir arrumar as minhas coisas…"

"-Os elfos fizeram isso por ti."

"-Então eu vou até à praia."

"-O botão de transporte está programado para daqui a duas horas."

"-Eu não me demoro."

"Vai ficar tudo bem…" – Sussurrou para si mesma ao caminhar pelo areal – "Tem de ficar tudo bem…"

---

Era agradável acordar nos braços de Draco, ele sempre a mantinha apertada contra o próprio peito, de forma que a que ela se sentisse o mais confortável possível.

Uma coruja bicou na janela fazendo a ruiva mexer-se mais nos braços do homem a seu lado.

"-Bom dia…" – Ouviu-o a murmurar antes de sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus.

"-Bom dia…" – Sussurrou de volta – " A coruja está a ficar impaciente Draco, é melhor um de nós a deixar entrar."

"-Eu faço isso."

"-Obrigada." – Agradeceu enquanto ele se levantava da cama.

"-Adoro quando te passeias só de boxers." – Disse vendo Draco a avançar em direcção à cama, vestindo unicamente uns boxers justos e negros.

"-Pensei que gostavas mais quando estava sem eles." – Comentou beijando-lhe os lábios –"E a carta é para ti." – Disse passando-lhe um envelope negro.

Já sabia do que se tratava, era a resposta de Jonathan. Leu as linhas, rapidamente, constatando o que mais queria, quando cumprisse a missão estaria livre de todo e qualquer relacionamento com o grupo a que fazia parte.

"-De quem era?"

"-De ninguém em especial." – Respondeu enquanto a carta se evaporava no ar.

"-Óptimo" – Murmurou capturando os lábios dela num beijo fervoroso.

Beijava-a com vontade, as suas mãos a percorrem o corpo dela sem limites, sem restrições.

"-Estás doido?" – Perguntou vendo a camisa que vestia a ficar sem botões de um momento para o outro.

"-Ambos sabemos que há no meu armário muitas camisas destas, prontas a ser arruinadas."

"-Tão engraçado que ele está esta manhã."

"-És tu que me deixas assim…" – Respondeu beijando-a com fervor e atirando a camisa negra para trás das costas.

"-Deixo, é? E como é que eu te deixo mais?" – Perguntou sentindo os beijos dele a descerem pelo seu corpo.

"-Ansioso, apressado, precipitado e quente, muito quente."

"-Muito quente?"

"-Muito quente." – Sussurrou enquanto a livrava da última peça de roupa que vestia.

"-E isso é bom?" – Perguntou fazendo deslizar os boxers dele.

"-Não vai ser se demorares mais do que cinco segundos com esses boxers."

Com dificuldades atirou os boxers para longe. Os beijos tornaram-se mais ousados, as carícias mais intensas, os dois corpos colados.

"-A poção Draco!"- Lembrou exaltada afastando o seu corpo do dele – " E esqueci-me de trazer mais. Utilizamos a última a noite passada."

"-Sem stress" – Disse beijando-lhe os lábios.

Alcançou a mesinha de cabeceira e da primeira gaveta retirou um fraco com um liquido azul claro.

"-Aqui está, esquecida." – Disse passando-lhe o pequeno frasco, cujo conteúdo ela tomou num instante.

"-Tudo nos conformes agora." – Anunciou pousando o frasco vazio na pequena mesa ao lado da cama.

Ele beijou-a calmamente, de forma tão suave que ela estranhou. Beijou-lhe o pescoço e os ombros, pequenos beijos castos que fizeram a ruiva tremer. Foi com delicadeza que uniu o seu corpo no dela, lentamente, com se fizessem aquilo pela primeira vez.

O ritmo era lento, torturante, mas completamente delicioso. Mal desviavam os olhares, tal era o receio de quebrar aquela ligação que se criara entre eles.

E então, quando o prazer era tanto que mal conseguia manter os olhos focados ouviu-o sussurrar bem perto do seu ouvido.

"-Amo-te…"

Olhou-o bem nos olhos, vendo o sorriso que se formava na face dele, e beijou-o com ternura.

"-E eu a ti." – Murmurou de volta, entre dois gemidos intensos.

Deixaram-se ficar abraçados, presos um no outro como se o mundo fosse só eles os dois.

Draco passeava os seus dedos sobre o liso ventre dela provocando-lhe cócegas.

"-Isso faz cócegas." – Murmurou contra a pele quente do pescoço dele.

"-Faz?" – Perguntou divertido, aplicando um pouco mais de pressão contra a pele dela.

"-Faz, agora pára com isso Joshua."

"-O que é que tu disseste?"- Perguntou afastando-se dela no mesmo instante.

"-Para parares com as cócegas. Agora volta, estou a ficar gelada…" – Pediu esticando os braços na direcção dele.

"-Tu chamaste-me Joshua! Quem é esse idiota?"

"-Joshua? Ele é só um amigo Draco. E eu não te tratei por Joshua."

"-Trataste sim! E porque é que estavas a pensar nesse cretino enquanto estavas nos meus braços?"

"-Foi um lapso Draco. Não quer dizer nada!"

"-Achas que eu sou idiota Ginevra?"

"-Draco volta. Estas a ser uma criança!"

"-Se eu estou a ser uma criança vai ter com o teu _só amigo_ Joshua, Weasley."

Congelou, ele tinha tratado por Weasley, ele nunca a tratava por Weasley. Viu-o a vestir-se rapidamente e a sair do quarto com um fechar de porta violento.

Enrolou-se no lençol e ergueu-se da cama. Então soube, _Tinha _de cumprir a sua missão.

---

Apertou o último botão da saia e olhou-se ao enorme espelho. Só mesmo um homem vaidoso como Draco para ter um espelho tão grande no quarto. Tinha intenções de alcançar a camisa branca que repousava numa cadeira ao seu lado mas o som a porta a abrir-se fê-la parar.

Viu-o a aproximar-se, os passos calmos, o olhar decidido, mas não se mexeu. Aquele era um confronto inevitável e o seu prazo acabava no dia seguinte. Tinha de o fazer.

"-É agora Weasley" – Disse, a sua respiração quente bem perto do pescoço da ruiva, as suas mãos pousadas na cintura dela.

E nunca o seu sobrenome fora dito de forma tão ameaçadora, de forma tão fria, tão carregada de veneno.

Apesar de todo o veneno que a voz dele carregava as mãos mantinham-se suaves na cintura dela, atrevendo-se de quando em quando a tocarem o ventre liso e descoberto dela.

Odiou o toque dele, como odiava a sua presença naquele momento. Voltou-se, ia encarar aquele homem de frente.

"-Sim, é agora Malfoy."

Viu o sorriso sarcástico a formar-se na face dele, certo que ia sair vencedor. Mas não ia, não daquela vez, não se dependesse dela.

"-Mas antes, vamos prolongar o momento." – Pegou nos pulsos dela, de forma violenta contrastando com os toques suaves até então.

Empurrou-a até à cama. Ginevra tentou soltar-se mas as mãos dele estavam por demais apertadas em torno dos seus pulsos.

"-Isso magoa." – Reclamou tentando afastar o seu corpo do dele mas sem resultados.

"-Exacto, essa é a parte divertida. Afinal é para isso que aqui estás, não é Weasley? Foi para isso que te enfiaste na minha mansão, não foi? Para magoar, ou em linguagem corrente para me matar."

"-Malfoy solta-me!" – Ordenou fazendo o loiro rir de forma assustadora.

"-Weasleys não me dão ordens, ninguém dá. Mas considera isto uma benesse." – Disse soltando-lhe os pulsos fazendo-a cair, de costas, na cama.

Tentou levantar-se, tentou levar a situação a seu favor, mas ele impediu-a prensando as palmas das mãos contra o ventre dela.

"-Não, não Weasley. Não vamos a lado nenhum, pois não? A diversão ainda mal começou."

Uma das mãos dele continuou a prende-la enquanto a outra trilhou carícias pelo seu ventre e pelas suas coxas. Tentou esquivar-se do toque que a repudiava naquele momento, não queria sentir-se tocada por aquelas mãos geladas.

"-Agora diz-me Weasley, porque te mandaram a ti? É bem visível que táctica não tens nenhuma… Descobri o que tramavas antes mesmo de conseguires formular o teu plano idiota."

"-Porque é que me escolheram?" – Começou, a sua voz carregada de veneno – "A resposta está à vista. Nem um Malfoy consegue manter as mãos longe de mim."- A resposta dela só serviu para o loiro passear ambas as mãos no corpo dela, com mais intensidade.

"-Isso é mal menor. Agora explica-me, como é que tencionavas acabar comigo?" – Falava bem perto do seu ouvido, fazendo-a tremer.

Não queria aquele contacto, não queria estar se quer perto dele. Devia ter acabado com ele quando tivera oportunidade. Agora tinha de esperar pelo momento certo.

"-Tencionavas matar-me com Avada ou tinhas em mente algo mais violento?" – Perguntou, num tom afectado, prendendo os pulsos dela contra o colchão macio.

"-Algo sangrento proponho eu, para ter bem a certeza que não me vou ter de preocupar mais."

"-Sangrento diz a pequena Weasley. Pode providenciar-se. E que queres que faça contigo depois?"

Sentia o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu, sem lhe dar margem de movimento.

_"Se eu conseguisse chegar-me um pouco mais para a esquerda…"_

"-Então a pequena Weasley perdeu as palavras?" – Perguntou passando a mão direita sobre a face dela, libertando assim o pulso esquerdo da ruiva.

"-É da emoção" – Respondeu sarcástica afastando a face do toque dele.

De um momento para o outro apercebeu-se que se cedesse ao toque dele seria mais fácil atingir o seu objectivo. Foi com as mãos dele a vaguearem pelo seu tronco quase despido e os lábios dele praticamente colados aos seus que conseguiu finalmente alcançar a maldita jarra que repousava sobre a mesinha de cabeceira.

Atingiu-o na cabeça com a jarra, com toda a força que conseguiu reunir no momento. O loiro afastou-se, ambas as mãos no local lesado dando espaço para a ruiva se levantar.

"-Então é assim?" – Perguntou, vendo as mãos manchadas de sangue – "A ruiva quer brincadeira…" – Comentou aproximando-se dela.

Ergueu a varinha e apontou-a ao homem à sua frente.

"-Não te aproximes Malfoy."

"-E porque não Weasley?" – O olhar dele sobre ela era quase demoníaco, enquanto avançava lentamente em direcção a ela.

"-Porque se não eu acabo contigo!"

"-Mas não é isso que tens de fazer?"

Estava muito próximo mas a ruiva esquivou-se, não se ia deixar apanhar de novo.

"-Então ruiva, não vale a pena fugires. Daqui a pouco tudo isto vai acabar, ou pelo menos para ti."

A mão que segurava a varinha vacilou e a sua única arma quase caiu ao chão.

"-Não fiques nervosa ruiva. Eu prometo acabar contigo rápido. Isso claro depois de passarmos um agradável momento."

Era como o jogo do gato e do rato, ele aproximava-se e ela afastava-se, ele insistia e ela esquivava-se. Talvez devesse acabar logo com aquilo, talvez devesse dar por terminada a missão de uma vez por todas, mas faltava-lhe algo. Faltava-lhe coragem.

_"Acaba com ele Gin… Tens de o fazer… Ele é só um Malfoy… O Malfoy… Ele não merece a tua piedade… Mesmo que seja… Não… ele não a merece… É só um feitiço… duas palavras e está tudo acabado."_

Ele movia-se com destreza mas parecia não estar a dar o seu máximo, parecia estar apenas a testá-la, pois se quisesse certamente já a teria apanhado.

_"-Di-las… diz as duas palavras que te vão livrar de estar mais tempo naquele grupo… Diz as duas palavras que mandam o Malfoy dar a volta sem retorno… São só duas palavras … É simples… Ou pelo menos parece…"_

"-Fá-lo ruiva! Ou será que não és capaz?" – Tinha-a agarrada pelos pulsos e apontava a varinha dela ao próprio peito, provocando-a. –" Será que os teus sentimentos te impedem? Ou direi a tua consciência? Será que serias capaz de viver tranquila sabendo que tinhas morto o homem que…."

_"-Avada Kedavra_" – Gritou.

As mãos dele perderam a força do aperto largando os pulsos da ruiva, agora marcados pelo sangue. O corpo do loiro caiu quase instantaneamente no chão, sem vida com o sangue que escorria da ferida a manchar a carpete claro onde caíra.

Olhou o corpo do homem caído à sua frente. A face, sempre comedida, sem qualquer tipo de sentimento, apresentada agora o ar de surpresa, como se ele não esperasse a coragem que a levara a cometer tal acto.

Com cuidado e algum medo também aproximou-se do corpo ajoelhando-se a seu lado. Fechou, com a ponta dos dedos, os olhos acinzentados que a fitavam arregalados. Então ergueu-se com a frieza que foi capaz de reunir, vestiu a camisa branca penou na sua bolsa e através da lareira existente no quarto voltou ao seu apartamento via Flu.

Correu até ao banheiro e despiu-se completamente entrando no box, onde a água corria escaldante. Esfregou o seu corpo com força, principalmente os pulsos, tentando apagar a memória do toque dele, a presença do loiro na sua pele.

_"Missão cumprida" – _Pensou amargamente deixando as lágrimas misturarem-se com a água quente que lhe escorria pela face.

**- - - - Fim do 14º Capitulo - - - - **

Aqui está o 14º capitulo… Já só faltam dois… um dos quais já está escrito… Bem, eu disse que ela ia cumprir a missão… Mas pronto… quem duvidou da minha palavra devia repensar na minha crueldade!

Posto isto… comentem, ou não… Até porque comentar faz bem à saúde… Faz pensar… O que é bom…

Enfim… Parvoíces aside … Feliz Natal e Um grande ano novo, cheio de coisas boas… Porque é isso que é preciso!

_Kika_

_24 / 12 / 05_

**Trio Sublime… Sempre a bombar : D **

**Aguardem!**


	15. Fragmentos

**Capitulo 15º**

**Fragmentos**

_"-Mã?"_

_"-Sim Angel?"_

_"-Onde tá?"_

_"-Em cima da minha cama! Porquê?"_

_A pequena não respondeu, em vez disso subiu as escadas a correr descendo logo em seguida com uma bela encadernação nas mãos._

_"-Angelique! Não corras nas escadas! Quantas vezes já te disse isso?"_

_"-Desculpa mã" – Disse subindo para o colo da ruiva._

_Ajeitando-se no colo da mãe a pequena abriu a encadernação de couro negro que segurava._

_"-Tu não te cansas pois não?" – Perguntou abraçando mais a filha._

_A pequena folheava calmamente as folhas da encadernação olhando atentamente as fotos que nelas estavam._

_"-Quem é?" – Perguntou curiosa apontando para uma das fotos._

_"-Olha bem Angel. Não sabes quem é?"_

_A pequena olhou concentrada para a foto fazendo a ruiva rir._

_"-Já sei!"_

_"-Então?"_

_"-É o papá!"_

_"-É mesmo…."_

_"-Mas tá tão pequenino…"_

_"-Pois está princesa… "- Respondeu passando as mãos no cabelo da menina._

_Olhou a página em que a encadernação estava aberta. Nela estava a foto dum rapazinho com, no máximo, uns quatro anos que olhava muito sério para a frente, sério de mais para a sua idade._

_A rapariguinha continuou a folhear o álbum de fotos, tal como fazia vezes e vezes sem conta durante todos os dias._

_"-Olha! Olha!" – Chamou a rapariguinha._

_A ruiva olhou para a fotografia para a qual ela apontava, conhecia-a bem. Era ela quem estava na fotografia, os longos cabelos ruivos balançavam ao vento enquanto ela acenava feliz com uma das mãos enquanto a outra estava pousada no proeminente ventre._

_"-O que é isto?" – Perguntou espantada apontando para a barriga da ruiva._

_"-És tu princesa."_

_"-Sou eu?" _

_"-Claro que sim pequenina."_

_"-Mas ali?"_

_"-É… Quando era só um bebé….O meu bebé… "- Completou fazendo cócegas à menina._

_"-Pára!" – Disse num grito fugindo do colo da mãe com a encadernação nas mãos._

_"-Onde é que a menina pensa que vai?" – Perguntou segurando-a pela cintura e pegando-a ao colo – "Vamos terminar de ver as fotos?"_

_Ela abanou vigorosamente a cabeça em sinal positivo._

_"-Óptimo" – Disse dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da criança_

_Sentou-se no sofá com a filha ao colo e tornou a abrir a encadernação. Porém, quando o fez uma foto soltou-se caindo no chão. Dobrou-se um pouco, o suficiente para a alcançar._

_Aquela era a sua foto preferida, de entre tantas que constavam no grande álbum. Lembrava-se tão bem do dia em que fora tirada._

_Tinha sido um dia maravilhoso, no mesmo local onde ficava a casa onde estava no momento. Ao fundo a praia, as ondas altas, o mar levemente revolto. Fazia-se sentir o vento, e isso era evidente na foto pois os cabelos de ambos esvoaçavam. Ele abraçava-a e ela sorria nos braços dele, beijando-o de quando em quando._

_Sorriu ao olhar a foto mas ao mesmo tempo não pode evitar que uma lágrima escorresse pelo seu rosto, depois outra, e outra._

"Cada vez que yo me voy llevo a un lado de mi piel

Tus fotografías para verlas cada vez

Que tu ausencia me devora entero el corazón

Y yo no tengo remedio más que amarte"

_"-Mã? "– Chamou a pequena observando as lágrimas que caíam pelo rosto da mãe._

_"-Sim princesa?" – Perguntou limpando as lágrimas que escorriam._

_"-Tás triste?"_

_"-Não princesa…."_

_"-E isto?" – Perguntou passando os dedos na face da ruiva e olhando as mãos molhadas._

_"-A mamã tem saudades…."_

_"-Saudades?"_

_"-É. Quando as pessoas gostam muito umas das outras e depois ficam longe delas, ficam tristes. Com saudades."_

"Cuando hay un abismo desnudo

Que se opone entre los dos

Yo me valgo del recuerdo

Taciturno de tu voz

Y de nuevo siento enfermo este corazón

Que no le queda remedio más que amarte"

_A pequena beijou a ponta do nariz da mãe e preparou-se para sair do seu colo._

_"-Angel? Onde vais?"_

_Mas a menina não respondeu, apenas subiu as escadas a correr voltando logo em seguida._

_"-O que é isso princesa?"_

_"-A minha boneca favorita…. Pa ti….."_

_"-Mas porquê fofa?" – Perguntou abraçando a menina._

_"-Pa não ficares triste" – Respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo._

_"-Oh claro!" – Respondeu com um sorriso batendo com a mão na testa – "Para não ficar triste… Obrigado filhota."_

_"-Tás com saudades do papá?" – Sussurrou algum tempo depois._

_"-Muitas princesa, muitas…"- Sussurrou de volta abraçando ainda mais a criança loira sentada no seu colo._

"Y en la distancia te puedo ver

Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver

Y en las estrellas tus ojos ver

Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver

Cada vez que te busco te vas

Y cada vez que te llamo no estás

Es por eso que debo decir que tú sólo en mis fotos estás

Juanes – Fotografia"

* * *

Olhou-se ao espelho. Não parecia a mesma Ginny. Três meses, apenas três meses tinham mudado a sua vida, tinham-na virado do avesso. 

Estava tudo acabado. Tinha acabado naquela mesma manhã, na altura daquele acto horrível. Sentia a culpa a corroê-la por dentro. Nunca pensara que pudesse ter custado tanto. E agora que estava tudo terminado não podia sentir-se pior.

Ainda sentia as mãos dele a correrem sobre o seu corpo, conseguia visualizar o corpo dele deitado no chão, já sem vida.

As lágrimas corriam livres pelo seu rosto, não fazia a mínima questão de as travar, não depois de tudo o que tinha passado.

Ela não tinha aquele direito, de acabar com a vida dele daquela forma, fosse ele quem fosse.

_"Nunca devia ter dito que sim ao Jonathan. Devia ter pedido para dar a missão a outra…."_

Sentou-se na cama, enterrando a face nas mãos. Sentia-se pior do que nunca, mais culpada do que nunca.

Nunca mais iria vê-lo, sentir o corpo dele no seu, nunca mais poderia beija-lo, não depois daquilo que tinha feito.

Deitou-se sobre a cama e enterrou a face nas almofadas na tentativa de abafar os soluços e as lágrimas, mas nada, nada mudaria o que tinha acontecido.

E a única imagem que passava na sua mente era a do corpo daquele homem, caído no chão, sem vida.

- - -

Sentiu uma mão a acariciar suavemente os seus cabelos.

_"É ele…"_ – Foi o primeiro pensamento que teve, ainda perdida nos seus sonhos _–"…. É ele ao meu lado…. Só para me dizer que tudo foi apenas um sonho…."_

Encostou-se mais ao corpo do homem a seu lado, ainda sem abrir os olhos. Sentiu-se tão bem naquele abraço, sentiu que as coisas correriam sempre bem, mas no entanto algo não estava certo, e ela sabia disso.

_"O perfume…. Não é igual….Eu conheço o perfume…. Mas não é o do Draco… Tenho a certeza…."_

Afastou-se um pouco do abraço e abriu os olhos encarando o homem á sua frente.

"-Olá princesa… "- Sussurrou ele num sorriso.

Porém a ruiva não sorria, a sua vontade era precisamente o contrário.

"-Hei! Ruiva!" – Chamou baixinho apertando-a mais contra o seu corpo – "Que se passa?"

Ela não respondeu, as lágrimas continuavam a cair, agora acompanhadas de soluços, manchando toda a camisa do rapaz.

"-Eu estou aqui ruiva…. Fala comigo…"

Mas tudo o que obteve dela foi silêncio, o mais profundo silêncio apenas quebrado pelo som dos soluços, cada vez mais frequentes.

Ele afastou-se da ruiva fazendo com que ela reagisse.

"-Não… por favor não vás…." – Pediu com as lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe da face.

"-Tem calma Gin…" - Sussurrou limpando as lágrimas dela com as pontas dos dedos – "Vou só buscar um copo de água…. Para ver se te acalmas…."

"-Não vás! Fica aqui! Eu não quero ficar sozinha. Por favor não vás!"

"-Tudo bem ruiva…." – Respondeu abraçando-a com força – "Tou aqui…. E prometo que não vou a lado nenhum…." – Completou afagando os cabelos longos dela.

Os soluços foram diminuindo de frequência e intensidade até que todo o quarto ficou mergulhado no silêncio.

"-Eu estou aqui princesa… "- Sussurrou suavemente enquanto embalava a ruiva nos seus braços – "Eu estou aqui…."

Sentiu o corpo dela a ceder cada vez mais até ao ponto dele ter a certeza que ela estava a dormir.

Afastou o seu corpo do da ruiva e levantou-se calmamente deixando-a a repousar sobre as almofadas da cama. Cobriu-a com um édredon e saiu do quarto.

Quando voltou ao quarto, minutos depois, deparou-se com a rapariga a debater-se com as cobertas, num sono agitado.

"-Não….Eu não quero…Draco…" – Murmurava abafando as restantes palavras, tornando o seu discurso praticamente incompreensível.

Ele aconchegou-a e ficou a observa-la sentado na beira da cama. Fez-se ouvir, do outro lado da casa um barulho que acordou de imediato a ruiva.

"-O que foi?" – Perguntou assustada ao rapaz que a encarava.

"-Deixa-te estar…. Vou ver o que se passa já volto…."

"-O que era?" – Perguntou ao vê-lo retornar ao quarto.

"-Coruja para ti" – Disse passando-lhe uma missiva dentro dum envelope negro.

Ela tremeu, envelope negro estava intimamente relacionado com o Jonathan e ela não queria nem sequer pensar nisso.

"-Nãos vais abrir?"

"-Eu…. eu não sei…."

"-Vá… pega…."

Ela pegou no envelope e abriu-o com as mãos trémulas.

_«Ginevra,_

_Como já tínhamos combinado antes estás totalmente livre de qualquer relação com a agência. Não tens de te preocupar com mais nada, não agora que tudo está resolvido._

_Jonathan»_

Amassou o papel e atirou-o para o outro lado do quarto, não queria ter de se lembrar de tudo. No entanto dentro do envelope aguardava por ela outra missiva.

_«Porque tu mereces_»

Era a única coisa que dizia.

"-O que era?" – Perguntou o rapaz.

Ela passou-lhe o pedaço de pergaminho e o rapaz sorriu.

"-Óptimo" – Respondeu com um sorriso – "Parece que alguém concorda comigo. Tens de te animar."

"-Mas como?"

"-A vida não acaba aqui Gin…. Seja lá o que for que tenha acontecido…."

_"Não? Ele que o diga"_ – Pensou sarcasticamente lembrando o corpo do loiro estendido no chão. As lágrimas ameaçaram escorrer novamente pela face dela mas conseguiu evita-las.

"-Obrigada… "- Disse abraçando o rapaz – "Obrigada por tudo…"

"-De nada fofa…. Conta comigo sempre…. Precisas de alguma coisa?"

"-Não estou bem…."

"-Tens a certeza?"

"-Eu só quero ficar sozinha…"

"-É mesmo isso que queres?"

"-É tudo o que eu quero…."

"-Então vou indo…. Até manhã linda…."

"-Até manhã… E obrigada por tudo Joshua."

"-Sempre ás ordens… "- Beijou a testa da rapariga e aparatou deixando-a sozinha no quarto.

- - -

Entretinha-se a dobrar um monte de camisas e sweaters. Depois de muito pensar tinha dado razão ao Joshua, tinha mesmo de esquecer tudo.

Ainda arrumava as roupas dentro da mala quando sentiu uns braços a envolverem a sua cintura.

"-Olá ruiva."

"-Oi Joshua" – Beijou o rapaz na face e continuou com o que estava a fazer – "Que fazes aqui?"

"-Vou contigo."

"-Hã?" – Voltou-se e encarou o rapaz.

"-Vou contigo" – Respondeu retirando do bolso o que pareciam pequenas miniaturas de malas de viagem – "Pelo menos uma vez na vida alguém se lembrou de mim."

"-Também saíste da agência?"

"-Eu nunca lá fiz nada….. E agora que saíste de lá não tinha porquê lá ficar….E o Jonathan pensou em mim para variar….Importaste que vá contigo ?" - Perguntou com uma cara tão querida que a ruiva não teve coragem do contrariar.

"-Não! Dá-me jeito ter alguém para me animar" – Respondeu voltando a sua atenção de novo para a mala.

"-França aqui vamos nós" – Disse divertido depois de ver a ruiva a arrumar as malas encolhidas dentro do bolso do casaco.

"-Marselha" – Sussurrou lembrando-se de imediato de Draco.

Pousada sobre a mesinha de cabeceira estava uma das tulipas negras, a mesma que Draco lhe tinha dado no baile de beneficência. Não murchava, ela impedia-o com um simples feitiço e não havia uma noite sequer que não adormecesse a olhar para ela. Agarrou-a e guardou-a dentro da bolsa, não a ia deixar ficar para trás.

"-Pronta Gin?"

"-Hum hum "– Assentiu antes de caminhar até ao rapaz e tocar no botão de transporte que ele segurava.

Sentiu o habitual embora desconfortável puxão no umbigo que segundos depois terminou.

Olhou em volta, fascinada como se fosse a primeira vez que ali estava. No mesmo instante todas as recordações de Draco invadiram a sua mente, uma a seguir da outra, todas com aquela vista maravilhosa como pano de fundo.

Tentou esquecer, afastar Draco da sua mente mas era simplesmente impossível faze-lo naquele lugar. Não fazia nem duas semanas tinha estado naquele mesmo local nos braços dele e agora tudo não parecia mais do que um sonho distante.

Olhou para a praia lá em baixo, quase vazia naquela tarde quente de Verão. O mar estava revolto, as ondas altas, mas ainda assim a vista não podia ser mais bonita. Só faltava uma coisa. Ele.

"-Ruiva?"

Ela voltou-se para encarar o Joshua.

"-Passasse algo?" – Perguntou vendo a expressão perdida dela.

"-Não…"

"-Tens a certeza?"

"-Tenho. Estava só a apreciar a vista…"

"-Vamos entrar?"

"-Vamos."

Joshua encaminhou-a para a maravilhosa estância turística que ficava num dos pontos mais altos do local, numa falésia sobre a praia.

"-Pega Gin" – Disse passando-lhe uma chave dourada com uma pequena medalha que indicava o número do quarto.

"-Obrigada."

"-Queres ajuda para arrumar as coisas?" – Perguntou à ruiva antes que ela entrasse no quarto.

"-Não é necessário. Vemo-nos daqui a pouco, ao jantar."

O rapaz assentiu e afastou-se no momento em que a ruiva fechou a porta do quarto.

Ginny suspirou e olhou em volta. O quarto era amplo, no centro uma grande cama de casal e por trás desta uma enorme janela que dava acesso a uma varanda, com uma maravilhosa vista para o mar.

Tirou do bolso as miniaturas das malas e restituiu-lhes o seu tamanho original, deixando-as perto da cama. Caminhou calmamente até à varanda observando a praia lá em baixo.

As poucas pessoas que ainda estavam na praia, a observar o magnifico pôr-do-sol, eram alguns casais de namorados. A ruiva suspirou de novo, tudo o que queria era estar no lugar deles, passeando na praia abraçada a Draco como estivera à semanas atrás.

Suspirou de novo apoiando os cotovelos no parapeito da varanda. Tudo tinha sido tão perfeito, tudo era tão perfeito até ao dia anterior, quando tinha cometido uma atrocidade.

Abanou a cabeça, não queria ter de pensar nisso, não agora.

Voltou para junto da cama e começou a desfazer as malas. Aquelas seriam as duas semanas de _'férias'_ que nunca esqueceria, disso tinha a certeza.

Já tinha separado maior parte da sua roupa, estava prestes a arruma-la no grande guarda-roupa, do outro lado do quarto, quando ouviu umas batidas na porta.

"-Sim?" – Perguntou caminhando até à porta.

"-Sou eu Gin."

A ruiva abriu a porta deixando o rapaz passar.

"-Pronta?"

"-Claro. Descemos?"

Ele sorriu e fazendo uma vénia exagerada estendeu o braço à ruiva.

"-Concede-me a honra da sua presença durante a refeição desta noite, Milady?"

"-Como poderia recusar tal oferta, nobre Sr.?" – Respondeu divertida aceitando o braço que ele lhe estendia.

O rapaz beijou-lhe a mão e lado a lado desceram as escadas em direcção à saída da estância.

"-Algo em mente?"

"-O que escolheres para mim está bom. Por estranho que pareça eu confio em ti Joshua" – Concluiu com um sorriso.

"-Sinto-me altamente injuriado com esse comentário" – Disse com falso ressentimento – "Conhecemo-nos à tanto tempo. Pensava que me tinhas mais em consideração. Tipo sei lá, como um namorado?" – Perguntou esperançoso.

"-Claro. Como um namorado. Só que sem a parte dos beijos e amassos. De resto é tal e qual."

"-Oh! Essa era a parte divertida. De qualquer maneira se reconsiderares eu vou estar à espera. Mas não demores muito, como homem concorrido que sou um dia destes não há Joshua para ninguém."

"-Vou ter isso em mente. Prometo."

"-Tens a certeza que não queres a minha companhia durante a noite?" – Perguntou divertido vendo a ruiva entrar no quarto.

"-Tenho a certeza absoluta, por mais tentadora que seja a proposta."

"-Sabes, o meu quarto é aqui ao lado portanto não hesites em chamar ou quem sabe ir até lá…."

"-Sim, sim Joshua, sempre muito prestativo. Até amanhã."

"-Té manhã ruiva."

Viu o rapaz a entrar no quarto ao lado e fechou a porta do próprio quarto.

* * *

_"-Angel, toca a subir! É hora de dormir."_

_"-Mas mã…. Eu quero ficar à espera."_

_"-Nada disso. Uma menina da tua idade não deve ficar acordada até tarde."_

_"-Já tenho estes anos" – Disse levantando cinco dedos._

_"-Eu sei princesa… Vamos subir" – Pegou na mão da menina e encaminhou-a para o andar de cima._

_A pequena correu para dentro do seu quarto e atirou-se para cima da cama enquanto a ruiva procurava o pijama no armário._

_"-Aqui está" – Disse dirigindo-se até à pequena._

_"-Não quero esse! Quero o verde!"_

_"-Vamos Angel…. Não discutas com a mamã. Amanhã vestes o verde."_

_"-Mas o papá ia gostar mais do verde."_

_"-O papá ia gostar mais que te portasses bem."_

_"-Eu visto esse."_

_A ruiva ajudou a pequena a vestir-se e depois a deitar-se, cobrindo-a com carinho._

_"-Boa noite princesa" – Murmurou beijando a testa da loirinha._

_"-Espera! Falta uma coisa!" – Disse a menina num tom que parecia urgente._

_A loirinha sentou-se na cama e esticou o braço para alcançar algo sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Ginny observou a filha a cumprir o ritual de todas as noites, desejar as boas-noites ao pai._

_"-Boa noite papá" – Sussurrou a menina para a moldura que segurava. Em seguida deu um beijinho na fotografia e voltou a colocá-la no lugar – "Boa noite mã."_

_"-Boa noite princesa" – Repetiu aconchegando-a outra vez._

* * *

Acordou com o sol a entrar pela grande janela. 

_"Mea culpa"_ – Pensou levantando-se. Tinha-se esquecido de correr totalmente as cortinas da janela e agora o sol entrava iluminando todo o quarto.

Caminhou até à casa de banho olhando-se ao espelho.

_"Horrível"_ – Foi o primeiro adjectivo que lhe veio à cabeça ao olhar o reflexo no espelho.

Os olhos estavam um tanto inchados e com olheiras, muito provavelmente por ela ter chorado até adormecer.

Passou a cara por água gelada e lavou os dentes voltando ao quarto para se vestir. Já pronta saiu do quarto, pensou em chamar Joshua mas decidiu não o fazer.

Sem sequer pensar em parar para tomar o pequeno-almoço, saiu da estância em direcção à praia.

Sentou-se na areia quente e deixou-se ficar a ver as ondas, a rebentarem ritmicamente à beira-mar. Dum momento para o outro tudo ficou escuro e ela sentiu umas mãos a pousarem sobre os seus olhos.

"-Bom dia Joshua" – Cumprimentou sorridente enquanto sentia um beijo na sua bochecha.

"-Bom dia ruiva" – Respondeu o rapaz afastando as mãos dos olhos dela – "Já tomaste o pequeno-almoço?"

"-Não. Estava sem vontade. Tomo mais logo. E tu?"

"-Também não. Fui à tua procura no quarto. Como não respondeste deduzi que estavas na praia."

"-E deduziste bem" – Respondeu voltando a sua atenção para as ondas.

"-Planos para hoje?"

"-Por enquanto só ficar na praia. Tens ideias?"

"-Viagem não é viagem sem fotografias para recordar. Vou buscar a máquina ao quarto. Vens ou ficas?"

"-Fico."

"-Ok, eu não demoro."

Viu o rapaz a afastar-se e depois fixou o seu olhar no mar revolto. Ergueu-se, com o vento a fustigar os cabelos ruivos, pegou nas sandálias e avançou até à beira-mar, passeando sobre a fina linha de espuma deixada pelas ondas.

Parou por instantes, voltando-se totalmente para o mar, e fixou o sol crescente no céu azul claro.

Aquele exacto local trazia-lhe tantas recordações que nem um dia inteiro chegaria para as rever.

Sentiu uns braços fortes em torno da sua cintura e sorriu.

"-Foste rápido" – Disse num sorriso.

Voltou-se para encarar o homem que a segurava mas quando o fez o seu sorriso desapareceu completamente.

"-Olá ruiva."

Dum momento para o outro sentiu os seus olhos a encherem-se de lágrimas. Aquilo só podia ser uma alucinação, tinha de ser.

"-Isso é tudo felicidade de me ver?" – Perguntou passando os polegares sobre a face dela impedindo as lágrimas de escorrerem mais adiante.

Ela ergueu a mão direita, tremendo, e passou-a levemente sobre a face dele, como se para ter a certeza que ele não era um sonho. O indicador dela deslizou suavemente sobre o rosto do homem passando levemente sobre os lábios dele.

"-Sou eu ruiva."

"-Como…como?"

"-Eu sei tudo o que me interessa" – Respondeu, tal como na noite em que se encontraram pela primeira vez.

Não esperou mais nada para o beijar, era com isso que sonhava todas as noites, com ele, com o toque dele, com o beijo dele.

Afastara-se, ofegantes, só o suficiente para poderem retomar o fôlego. As testas deles estavam encostadas e os olhos fixos.

"-Eu…eu" – Tentou começar.

"-Falamos mais tarde, ok?" – Cortou ele – "Por agora só quero ficar, assim, contigo."

"-Então este é que é o Draco" – Soou uma voz atrás deles.

Voltaram-se para encarar o dono da voz e depararam-se com um rapaz sorridente.

"-É Joshua. Como é que sabes?"

"-Não estamos propriamente a falar dum Zé-ninguém, ele é um Malfoy. Além disso tu falas durante o sono. Não é nada disso que estás a pensar parceiro." – Acrescentou apressado ao ver o olhar furioso de Draco pousado em si.

"-Eu não estava a pensar em nada. E não me chames parceiro!" – Disse num tom de fúria controlada.

"-Como queiras companheiro. Parece que a viagem até ao quarto não valeu a pena." – Disse, encarando a ruiva mostrando-lhe a máquina que segurava.

"-Não propriamente" – Respondeu abraçando a ruiva.

"-Eu tenho cara de fotografo?"

"-Por favor?" – Pediu.

"-Por ti ruiva, qualquer coisa. Prontos?"

Ginny sorriu e beijou Draco no mesmo instante quem Joshua fazia disparar o flash da máquina.

"-Feito. Vou indo Gin. Qualquer coisa estarei por aí, cercado de mulheres lindas."

"-Claro Joshua, cercadíssimo."

"-Té logo Gin, Malfoy."

"-Enfim sós" – Sussurrou ao ouvido dela fazendo-a tremer – "Outra vez…"

**- - - Fim do 15º Capítulo - - -**

**N/A:** O último capítulo é já o próximo... vai demorar um pouco, mas não muito eu espero - já está quase todo escrito. Não, não matei o Draco, não desta vez... No proximo capitulo todo o fluffy que tem vindo a faltar...Digam qualquer coisa...

_Kika Felton_

_14 / 01 / 06_


	16. Finalmente

**Capitulo 16º**

_Finalmente_

**NFA** (Nota final da autora): Eu pensei… juro que pensei que nunca mais ia conseguir acabar esta fic…Parecia que ela não não queria terminar… mas recebi uma review há dois dias e pensei, tenho mesmooooo que terminar porque esperar é a pior coisa do mundo… Então este é o capitulo final…. Para trás fica uma fic que começou como presente de aniversário e terminou como um grande projecto que não queria ter fim… Então agradeçam este capitulo à Mani Felton, porque se não fosse a review dela este final ainda estaria por escrever.

Queria agradecer a todo o pessoal que comentou durante a fic e impediu que eu deixasse de escrever, principalmente as meninas que perguntaram pelo o último capítulo. E claro, obrigada Sublimes pela repetição da pergunta ' quando escreves na DV?'

Bem… lá vai mais um final de uma fic (é como se fosse uma despedida e eu não gosto lá muito de despedidas)…Então acho que fico por aqui… Enjoy the Chapter … e reviews são bem vindos : )

- - -

"-Enfim sós" – Sussurrou ao ouvido dela fazendo-a tremer – "Outra vez…"

Beijou-o com força, não queria deixa-lo nunca mais. Tinha-lhe custado tanto estar separada dele.

"-Desculpa ruiva… desculpa…"

"-Não Draco, eu…"

"-Eu não devia ter-te deixado naquele quarto sozinha, não, sabendo o que iria acontecer…"

"-Como é que tu…?"

"-Não era para ter sido assim…Se algo te acontecesse eu não saberia o que fazer…" – Terminou num murmúrio.

Pousou a cabeça no peito dele e suspirou. Não queria sair do abraço dele, com medo de ver que tudo não passava dum sonho.

Ouviu os soluços dela e sentiu as lágrimas a molhar o seu obro, mas nada disse. Apenas se sentou na areia, trazendo o corpo dela com o seu, e abraçou com força.

"-Está tudo bem agora…" – Sussurrou limpando as lágrimas da face dela – "Está tudo bem…"

Ele sentou-se a areia quente e puxou-a para um abraço apertado. Tinha saudades daquilo, do corpo dela contra o seu, do perfume dos cabelos ruivos, ou do silencio agradável que sempre se instalava entre eles.

Sabia-se dependente, dependente dela. Apenas duas semanas sem saber dela tinham-no transformado num homem que ele nunca fora, alguém que não desejava sair de casa, não desejava voltar a trabalhar, um homem que não ansiava. E agora que estava ali, cheio de areia – que odiava – com o sol a bater-lhe nos olhos e a face completamente gelada sabia que não trocaria aquilo por nada, porque ela também estava lá.

Ö – Ö

"-Nunca pensei que pudéssemos voltar a estar assim…" – Sussurrou a dada altura.

"-Assim como ruiva?"

"-Juntos, aqui em Marselha. Outra vez."

"-Não vamos falar disso agora…"

"-Não. Deixa-me explicar… Depois disto já não temos de tocar mais no assunto se não quiseres." – Inspirou fundo e focou o mar calmo à sua frente –"Eu entrei na 'Agência' depois de terminar Hogwarts. Mesmo com as melhores marcas nos testes da academia de aurores não fui aceite. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim. Os meus pais não queriam que eu me envolvesse mas a 'Agência' era uma associação muito reservada, secreta e eles nunca desconfiaram que a pequena Weasley, repórter do_ 'Profeta Diário' _fazia parte dela. Foram três anos de pura inutilidade, limitava-me a receber altas somas de galeões por estar na 'Agência'. Até que me incumbiram da missão 'acabar com o Malfoy'. Não foi fácil, não foi nada fácil habituar-me à ideia que iria tirar a vida a alguém. Até agora ainda não faz sentido na minha cabeça. Por mais má pessoa que o teu pai tenha sido…"

"-Ele estava condenado." – Interrompeu.

"-Como?" – Perguntou confusa.

"-Eu disse que ele estava condenado. Se não fosses tu pela 'Agência' seria um dos restantes comensais. Ele era odiado por ter renegado o Mestre na altura da última batalha. Ele sabia que aconteceria mais tarde ou mais cedo… e quando soube das intenções da 'Agência' fez com que eu te impedisse. Era difícil ver-te como uma ameaça, continua a ser difícil imaginar-te como parte duma associação destas…"

"-Tu não me odeias pelo que fiz?" – Perguntou a medo sentindo o aperto dele aumentar.

"-Não, nunca. Não creio que o tivesses feito se tivesses outra hipótese. E por mais que eu também seja um Malfoy a situação não deixa de fazer sentido… talvez este fosse o final que ele merecia…"

Ginny suspirou, aliviada, feliz. Estar nos braços de Draco era tudo o que queria. O calor do corpo dele contra o seu, o aperto forte, a respiração marcada - nunca sentira tanta falta duma pessoa como sentira naquelas duas semanas a falta dele.

"-Acho que devias voltar para o teu hotel."

"-Não queres ficar…"

"-Acho que deves voltar para o teu hotel…" – Cortou – "…para que possas arrumar as tuas coisas. Vamos voltar para casa."

"-Eu não quero voltar, não quero ter de encarar a minha família e…"

"-Não entendeste, vamos voltar para casa, para a _nossa_ casa."

Ele falava da casa do penhasco, que dali não passava de um ponto branco no cimo do grande rochedo.

"-A menos que não queiras…"

"-É claro que quero, é tudo o que quero."

E ele sorriu, contra a pele quente do pescoço dela, apertando-a com mais força.

- - -

"-Draco?"

"-Sim?"

"-Quando vens deitar-te?"

"-Assim que terminar isto." – Respondeu sem levantar os olhos a pilha de folhas que analisava.

Ginevra levantou-se da cama e caminhou até ele. Suavemente pousou as mãos nos ombros dele e inclinou-se.

"-Tens a certeza que vais querer terminar isso?" – Murmurou-lhe ao ouvido.

"-Tem mesmo de ser ruiva…"

"-Tu podias dar uma paradinha nisso… Tens estado com esses papéis todo o dia…"

"-Desculpa Gin… eu prometo que amanhã…"

"-Não amanhã Draco. Hoje!" – Disse ela afastando os papéis da secretária.

"-Ruiva eu…"

"-Shhhh" – Retirou-lhe os óculos e colocou-os em cima da secretária – "Não vais precisar destes…"

"-Ginevra…"

"-Draco…" – Puxou-o pela gravata fazendo com que ele se levantasse – "Não vais deixar-me adormecer sozinha, vais?" – Perguntou enquanto caminhava lentamente em direcção à cama, sem nunca desviar os seus olhos dos dele e sem nunca largar a gravata escura.

"-Pensando bem eu tenho tempo para aquelas folhas amanhã…"

"-O que foi?" – Perguntou quando ele se sentou ao se lado no sofá e a abraçou.

"-Estava a pensar levar-te a almoçar fora."

"-O que aconteceu?" – Perguntou desconfiada.

"-Já não se pode levar a mulher que se ama para almoçar?"

"-Draco Malfoy, tu não me enganas, o que aconteceu?"

"-Eu não te consigo mentir, pois não?"

"-Já não…"

"-Pois então, eu vou viajar."

"-Era por isso que não querias largar os relatórios ontem?" – Ele assentiu – "Vais deixar-me aqui nesta casa enorme, sozinha?"

"-Prometo que não vai demorar muito ruiva. Uma semana, duas no máximo."

"-E o que é suposto eu fazer nesse tempo?"

"-Porque não aproveitas para ir visitar a tua família?"

"-Já há muito que não os vejo mas…"

"-Mas o quê ruiva?" – Perguntou beijando suavemente o pescoço dela.

"-Não sei… Passei mais de dois meses sem dar notícias, a minha mãe deve estar realmente zangada."

"-Vais ver que ela te vai repreender como uma criança pequena e depois vai-te abraçar até ficares sem ar."

Ela riu e ajeitou-se nos braços dele.

"-Provavelmente ela vai fazer isso mesmo. Para onde vais?"

"-Itália, tenho um congresso importante em Roma e umas reuniões importantes em Nápoles. Espero ter tudo resolvido dentro de uma semana."

"-Podias levar-me contigo…"

"-Ias aborrecer-te. Mas prometo que te trago uma surpresa e que te compenso quando voltar. Pode ser?"

"-Quando vais?"

"-Amanhã."

"-Vais passar a noite comigo?"

"-Vou sim minha ruiva." - Respondeu enquanto abria os botões da camisa dela.

Cada botão correspondia a um beijo quente no pescoço e consequentemente a um tremor dela.

E era sempre assim, ele chegava com a notícia de uma nova reunião demorada, uma viagem e acabavam a fazer amor, como forma de compensação.

E ela nem se importava muito, nem ligava, nem sentia falta dele até acordar na manhã seguinte, sem o calor do corpo dele, ou sem o seu mau humor nas manhãs de domingo ou sem o sorriso meio sarcástico meio superior que apenas ela conhecia.

E foi assim que ela acordou, várias horas depois, sozinha na grande casa no penhasco com apenas um bilhete e uma flor a seu lado – uma túlipa negra.

Suspirou ao ler o bilhete dele, dizia o mesmo de sempre, que a amava e que tentaria chegar a casa o mais depressa possível. Então decidiu aproveitar aquela semana para estar com os Weasley, tinha saudades.

Ö – Ö

Olhou a casa, ou os andares empilhados uns em cima dos outros, e suspirou - tinha medo da reacção da sua mãe. Assustou-se quando a porta das traseiras bateu com força.

"-Gininha!"

A sua mãe avançava na sua direcção com um ar assustadoramente zangado.

"-Dois meses! Dois meses sem uma única notícia!"

"-Mãe eu…"

"-Não comeces com o 'Mãe eu…', tenho sete filhos e sei bem todas as desculpas que existem! Dois meses fora de casa sem noticias não tem desculpa possível!"

"-Mãezinha, eu já tenho 22 anos, sou bem capaz de tomar conta de mim."

"-Nem que tivesses 50, és minha filha e não gosto quando estás longe sem dar notícias." – Rebateu irritada abraçando a filha finalmente – "Onde é que tens estado? Estás ainda mais magra que o costume! O que andaste a fazer afinal?"

"-Está tudo bem. Eu tenho estado na França e vou voltar para lá amanhã ou depois."

"-Nem penses minha menina, não vais a lado nenhum tão depressa."

"-Mãe, eu realmente tenho de voltar, a minha vida é lá agora."

"-Vida? Mas que vida? Tu não tens trabalho lá, nem casa, nem marido."

"-…"

"-Tu não te casaste, pois não?"

"-Não foi propriamente casar."

"-Quem é ele Ginevra?"

"-Ninguém que os Weasley conheçam."

"-Porque é que ele não veio contigo Gininha?"

"-Viagem de negócios Mãezinha. Vamos falar de outra coisa, os manos, como estão?"

"-Estão todos bem, mas os meninos sentem a tua falta, estão sempre a perguntar pela tia Gi."  
"-Também tenho saudades deles. Achas que podíamos reunir o pessoal todo ainda esta semana? Queria despedir-me como deve de ser deles, matar saudades, essas coisas."

**- - - **

Queria poder lembrar-se de quantas vezes aquela cena se tinha repetido, quantas vezes tinha ela esperado que ele chegasse de viagem de negócios e adormecido de tanto esperar. Mas não podia, pois aquela cena repetia-se mais do que algum deles poderia imaginar ou desejar.  
Era tarde, como de todas as outras vezes, e também igual era o modo como a encontrava deitada no sofá, os cabelos espalhados numa almofada fofa e as mãos sobre o proeminente ventre.

Sim, essa era uma das coisas que ele perdera com todas as viagens, o desenvolvimento do seu primeiro filho. Não era fácil deixa-la naquela casa, partir para um outro local, e não estar com ela todos os dias nas coisas mais triviais.

Baixou-se ao lado dela e tocou-lhe na face lentamente, como adorava fazer. E ela despertou, devagar, piscando os olhos inúmeras vezes. Estava cansada – via-se bem – mas feliz por vê-lo –_finalmente_.

"-Como foi a viagem?"

"-Aborrecida se ti."

Era sempre o mesmo diálogo, sempre no mesmo tom de saudade, sempre seguido da mesma promessa.

"-Promete que não voltas a ficar tanto tempo longe."

"-Promete que não te cansas de esperar."

E era assim, com quatro frases que eles melhor demonstravam o quanto se amavam.

"-Como vai o nosso Malfoy?"

"-O nosso Weasley vai bem." – Respondeu, fazendo-o rir.

"-Vamos para o quarto, precisas de descansar."

"-Quero falar contigo, saber da viagem, já não falamos há tanto tempo."

"-Amanhã temos todo o tempo para falar."

"-Mas…"

"-Amanhã."

E ela deixou-se levar, cansada, e não demorou muito para adormecer nos braços dele. Ele suspirou ao vê-la dormir, tinha perdido tanta coisa, tantos sorrisos dela, tantas coisas de casal, tinha até perdido a noticia que ia ser pai.

_Era tarde, tão tarde que mais uma vez não a esperava encontrar acordada. E de facto, quando chegou à sala, ela já dormia no sofá. Com cuidado, para não a acordar cedo de mais, caminhou até ela e sentou-se em frente ao sofá. Adorava observá-la, principalmente enquanto dormia. Mas se havia coisa que gostava mais era de a ver acordar. Costumava ouvir dizer que ninguém é belo ao acordar, mas naquele caso ele não podia discordar mais. Então tocou suavemente na face dela com as pontas dos dedos observando atentamente a sua reacção – era um despertar calmo, uma dezena de piscares de olhos, um pequeno bocejo e um lindo sorriso. _

"_-Como foi a viagem?" _

"_-Aborrecida se ti."_

"_-Então promete que não voltas a ficar tanto tempo longe."_

"_-Só se prometeres que não te cansas de esperar."_

_Ela sorriu verdadeiramente feliz e beijou-o._

"_-Vamos subir."_

"_-Draco…"_

"_-Podemos falar amanhã? Estou cansado da viagem…"_

_Ginny não disse nada e ele apenas assumiu que também ela estava cansada, sem tão pouco reparar no ar de decepção dela._

_Quando acordou, várias horas depois, estranhou a falta dela na cama. Desceu lentamente as escadas e parou ao ouvir uma voz estranha no andar de baixo._

"_-Mas isso é fantástico! Já falaste com o Malfoy?"_

_Ele não estava a gostar nada daquilo, nada mesmo – não bastava estar um homem estranho na sua sala quanto mais a falar com a sua mulher sobre um suposto segredo._

"_-Ele chegou ontem de viagem, estava cansado… não lhe disse nada."_

"_-Não me disseste o quê Ginevra?" – Perguntou num tom sério, muito diferente daquele que lhe costumava dirigir._

"_-Draco…"_

_Ele olhou ameaçadoramente para o homem no centro da sala – Joshua – que se despediu da ruiva sem demoras, aparatando em seguida._

"_-Então Ginevra, o que é que eu não sei?"_

"_-Várias coisas aconteceram desde que foste a Nova York."_

"_-O que é que me estas a tentar dizer?"_

"_-Estou a tentar dizer que algumas coisas vão mudar."_

"_-Isso envolve o teu amiguinho Joshua?"_

"_-Dificilmente…"_

"_-Isso é um sim ou um não?"_

"_-Um não! O que eu estou a tentar dizer é que…bem, talvez esta casa se torne um bocado barulhenta num futuro próximo."_

"_-Vais dar uma festa? Não preferes fazer isso num salão de hotel, ou algo assim?"_

"_-Não, não vou dar uma festa. Vamos ter um filho, é isso."_

_Ele olhou-a atentamente, sem saber muito bem como reagir. Ter um filho, isso devia ser bom, não? Certamente ela parecia feliz, e a ideia não lhe parecia tão má assim. Só não sabia se estava preparado para repartir tudo o que era seu com uma criança – principalmente a sua mulher._

"_-Tens a certeza?" – Foi a única coisa que foi capaz de dizer._

"_-Eu digo-te que estou grávida e a única coisa que sabes dizer é 'tens a certeza?'"_

_Parou por uns segundos – aquela definitivamente não tinha sido uma boa resposta e ela não estava nada feliz. Caminhou até ela e tentou abraçá-la mas a ruiva afastou-se dele._

"_-Não faças assim…" – Disse aproximando-se dela de novo, desta vez sem encontrar resistência – "Eu só não esperava… não tão cedo… não desta forma."_

"_-Isso quer dizer que…"_

"_-Que vai correr tudo bem."_

E até ali nada tinha corrido mal… excepto talvez as suas prolongadas ausências. Ela mexeu-se no sono e aninhou-se mais ao peito dele. Draco deixou-se então embalar pelo som das ondas ao longe e o som do vento, caindo rapidamente num sono profundo.

Uma dor aguda fez com que acordasse de repente, era uma dor estranha, no fundo da sua barriga. Então tomou consciência do que se passava – Ginevra tinha acabado de lhe bater com o cotovelo.

"-Ginevra…?" – Murmurou sem abrir os olhos.

"-Levanta-te!" – Disse agressiva. Ele julgara que as alterações de humor repentinas já tinham passado.

"-O que foi…?" – Ouviu-a respirar fundo e depois a falar calmamente.

"-O nosso filho vai nascer e a menos que queiras que seja neste quarto acho melhor despachares-te."

"-Nascer? Tens a certeza?"

"-Não, estas dores que eu estou a sentir são só da minha imaginação. Claro que tenho a certeza!"

Ele olhou em volta, completamente atarantado. Sinceramente, não sabia o que fazer!

"-Veste-te." – Ele lançou-lhe um olhar do tipo 'eu sei' e levantou-se procurando pelas roupas – "Estão no armário." – Disse enquanto tirava uma pequena caixa da mesinha de cabeceira.

"-O que é isso?"

"-Um botão de transporte, que mais haveria de ser?"

"-É perigoso viajares de botão de transporte, pode acontecer algo ao bebé, ou a ti."

"-Perigoso seria deixar que tu conduzisses até ao hospital."

"-Como é que consegues estar tão calma?" – Perguntou porque ele próprio estava completamente apavorado.

"-Primeiro, tu estás aqui e segundo a minha mãe teve sete filhos, não deve ser assim tão mau." – Disse sentindo uma dor forte de seguida – "Ok, talvez não seja assim tão fácil…"

Ele avançou até ela e pegou-lhe na mão, apertando com força.

"-Eu já disse, vai tudo correr bem…"

Odiava esperar, era aquilo que mais odiava na vida – esperar! Nunca fora muito bom a lidar com a ansiedade de uma espera, com as expectativas do que viria e aquele caso parecia um desastre! Ali estava ele sozinho, numa sala braça e pouco iluminada, cheia de revistas que datavam alguns anos atrás, e com uma enorme carga de nervos. Mal conseguia pensar como é que ela se estaria a sentir. Levantou-se da cadeira onde estivera sentado aproximadamente 50 segundos e pôs-se a andar dum lado para o outro.

Definitivamente ele odiava esperar!

"-Você é que é o Malfoy?"

Ele voltou-se encarando a mulher totalmente vestida de branco à sua frente.

"-O que é que se passou?"

"-A sua mulher está a chamar por si."

"-Onde é que ela está? Ela está bem?"

"-Está tudo bem, mas antes de entrar devo avisá-lo, ela está muito nervosa e agressiva… aparentemente você é o alvo da fúria dela." – Draco olhou a mulher totalmente espantado – "É natural algumas mulheres ficarem mais agressivas aquando o parto, derivado das dores, por isso não fique admirado se ela disser algumas coisas… estranhas."

"-Tem a certeza que ela me chamou? Eu posso sempre esperar aqui…"

"-_'Arrastem o maldito Malfoy cá para dentro' _parece-me bem explícito." – Respondeu tentando não rir da expressão dele.

"-Eu vou então…" – Decidiu, não muito convicto.

Aquela não era, nem nunca fora, a sua concepção de nascimento. Ele nunca pensara muito no assunto, mas imaginava com certeza algo bem mais poético que aquilo.

"-Ginevra… baixa o tom de voz…" – Pediu, embaraçado na presença do medi-bruxo.

"-Tu não me mandes calar! A culpa é tua! Se não me agarrasses a cada canto da casa eu não estava aqui!"

"-Ginevra…" – Ele estava verdadeiramente assustado com aquela situação, nunca a tinha visto tão…tão assim.

"-Ginevra não! Malfoy seu desgraçado! Aproveita bem a cena, porque é a primeira e última vez! Nunca mais te vou dar filho nenhum!" – Disse bem alto fazendo o medi-bruxo rir.

Draco, porém, não achou piada nenhuma, nem ao que ela disse nem ao facto de ela ter as unhas cravadas na palma da sua mão.

"-Não olhes para mim! Faz alguma coisa útil!" – Ele desviou o olhar dela e olhou para o medi-bruxo sorridente.

"-O que é que eu faço?"

"-Dê-lhe a mão, sim?"

Draco assentiu e segurou a mão da ruiva com mais força. A expressão dela parecia mais branda, e pelo menos já não gritava com ele. Estava tão concentrado a olhar para ela e a afastar-lhe as madeixas ruivas da testa que nem percebeu o medi-bruxo a falar.

"-Ouviste Draco? É uma menina…"

Ele piscou os olhos como se estivesse a acordar de um sonho e olhou o bebé acabadinho de nascer a ser levado por uma das ajudantes.

"-Posso vê-la?" – Perguntou ao medi-bruxo.

"-Sim e não se preocupe com a sua mulher."

Ele elevou a mão da ruiva e beijou-a suavemente e depois saiu.

A sua filha era linda, perfeita, formosa e qualquer outro adjectivo que servisse para expressar beleza. Desde o segundo em que pousara o olhar nela soubera que a amaria para sempre, acontecesse o que acontecesse. Ela era tão perfeita que ele não conseguia desviar o olhar. Então percebeu que estava ali, totalmente babado por aquele ser que não tinha mais do que alguns minutos de vida e a sua frase finalmente fazia sentido, tudo iria – realmente – correr bem.

Queria poder lembrar-se de todos os momentos que se seguiram, mas quando pensava nisso via uma tarefa impossível. Entre viagens de negócios e reuniões importantes ele tinha perdido a maior parte da vida do _seu anjo_, como gostava de lhe chamar. Perdera a primeira palavra, o primeiro aniversário, os primeiros passos e tudo aquilo que os pais adoram gabar nos seus filhos. E agora que Angelique tinha 5 anos ele acabara de perder mais dois meses da sua vida.

- - -

Ouviu umas batidas na porta mas antes que tivesse tempo de pousar o livro que lia ouviu um grito.

"-Eu vou!" – Disse sorridente enquanto corria escada abaixo.

"-Não corras Angelique!"

"-Sim mã." – Respondeu abrandando o ritmo enquanto chegava à porta.

"-Boa tarde princesa."

"-Ohh…"

"-Quem é Angel?"

"-É o tio Joshua." – Respondeu triste.

"-E não estás feliz por vê-lo?" – Perguntou enquanto a rapariguinha se aninhava no seu peito.

"-Sim mas…"

"-Mas…?"

"-Eu pensava que era o papá…."

"-Gin, tu não lhe explicaste?" – Perguntou num sussurro ao ouvido da ruiva.

"-Já mas ela parece não entender." – Respondeu-lhe – "Angel, meu amor, o que achas de mostrar as mudanças que fizemos no teu quarto ao tio Joshua?"

"-Sim princesa, eu já não venho cá há muito tempo. Quero que me mostres tudo o que é novo!"

"-Tá bem. " – Respondeu saltando do colo da mãe – "E o meu quarto é todo verde agora e…Eu abro!!!" – Gritou entusiasmada quando ouviu batidas na porta.

A pequena abriu a porta e não esperou duas vezes para saltar no colo do homem.

"-Papá!" – Gritou felicíssima abraçando o loiro pelo pescoço.

"-Ele não voltava só no mês que vem?"

"-Parece que não."

"-Olá princesa linda do pai." – Elevou a loirinha no ar fazendo-a rodar – "Olha o que o papá trouxe para ti." – Disse retirando uma caixa de veludo verde do bolso do casaco e passando-o à filha.

"-É o quê?" – Perguntou ansiosa.

"-Abre e vê." – Disse enquanto se sentava no sofá com a filha ao colo.

"-Boa! Uma tiara!"

"-Uma tiara para a minha princesa linda." – Disse beijando a bochecha da loirinha.

"-O que é que se diz Angelique?"

"-Brigada papá!"

"-De nada linda."

"-Angel, vai lá acima com o tio Joshua tirar esse pijama e vestir uma roupa bonita, ok?"

"-Sim mã."

Viu a loirinha a subir as escadas de mãos dadas com Joshua e depois encarou o loiro à sua frente.

"-Sr. Malfoy temos de conversar."

"-Pois temos ruiva." – Disse levantando-se do sofá e abraçando-a pela cintura – "Tive saudades tuas ruiva."

Beijou-lhe os lábios de forma necessitada puxando-a mais contra o corpo.

"-Não penses que resolves as coisas assim."- Disse tentando afastar-se dele.

"-E de que forma posso eu resolver as coisas?" – Perguntou encostando-a à parede mais próxima.

"-Não comeces! Não penses que um presente caro pode compensar a falta que fizeste à tua filha durante estes dois meses…"

"-Só à minha filha?"

"-Sabes que eu não estou bem sem ti… Promete que nunca mais voltas a viajar durante tanto tempo. Promete." – Pediu abraçando-o com força pelo pescoço.

"-Eu prometo ruiva. Não sabes a falta que me fizeste, que me fizeram."

"-E porque não voltaste? Há sempre um botão de transporte a Flu, podias ter dito algo."

"-Eu juro que tentei mas as reuniões eram tantas, e eu queria resolver tudo de uma vez, para não ter de voltar a tratar daquilo nunca mais…"

"-Então as viagens de negócios acabaram? Vais ficar do nosso lado de uma vez por todas?"

"-De uma vez por todas."

"-Finalmente." – Sussurrou beijando-o com paixão.

"-Senti tanto a tua falta ruiva…Do teu riso, do teu olhar, do teu perfume, do teu corpo…" – Sussurrou desapertando o robe que ela vestia, o seu toque acedendo às coxas descobertas dela.

- - -

"-Tio Joshua eu sou uma princesa!" – Disse sorridente saltitando em cima da cama.

"-Eu sei que és. E por isso vais vestir este vestido lindo!"

"-Não quero esse!" – Reclamou vendo o vestido rosa que Joshua segurava.

"-Queres qual então?"

"-O verde! O meu vestido de princesa verde!"

"-Sabes que a tua mãe não gosta que o vistas. É demasiado bonito para o estragares a brincar."

"-Mas eu quero!" – Gritou fazendo beicinho.

"-Pronto, pronto. O vestido verde então."

- - -

"-E eu senti a tua falta… o teu mau humor matinal, o teu ar concentrado enquanto trabalhas, o teu sorriso sarcástico, o teu toque…" – Murmurou passeando a mão pelos cabelos dele.

"-Vamos acabar com toda essa saudade." – Pegou nela ao colo, com facilidade, fazendo-a enrolar as pernas em torno da sua cintura.

"-Draco! A Angel pode descer a qualquer momento…"

"-Ela não vai descer…" – Disse antes de lhe beijar os lábios com desejo - "Além do mais ela está com o Joshua…"

"-Mas Draco….Ela só foi trocar de roupa."

"-Nós subimos então."

Subiu as escadas sem dificuldade entrando no grande quarto de casal.

"-A porta" – Murmurou quando ele a poisou na cama.

Draco voltou atrás fechou a porta e tirando a varinha do bolso trancou-a com um feitiço.

"-Enfim sós." – Murmurou deitando-se sobre ela.

- - -

"-Tio Joshua eu quero um penteado à princesa!" – Disse saltitando em torno das pernas dele.

"-Um penteado à princesa?"

"-Sim! Com a mina tiara!"

"-Mas eu não sei fazer penteados à princesa!"

"-Vá lá tio Joshua! Vá lá! Vá lá!"

"-Está bem." – Concordou resignado

"-Pronto. Um penteado à princesa para a minha afilhada favorita." – Anunciou levando a menina até ao espelho.

"-Tio Joshua, eu não pareço uma princesa!" – Disse cruzando os braços em frente do espelho.

Os caracóis loiros estavam presos de um jeito bastante estranho com a tiara por cima.

"-Para mim pareces."

"-Mas eu não gosto."

"-Não gostas? Mas eu tive tanto trabalho…"

"-Não" – Tirou a tiara e agitou os cabelos deixando-os cair livremente –"-Pronto! Já tá! Vamos ter com o papá." – Disse correndo até à porta.

"-Eu acho melhor não..." – Disse divertido agarrando a menina ao colo "- O papá deve estar ocupado."

"-Eu quero brincar com o papá!"

"-Depois princesa. O que achas de irmos à praia?"

"-Mas eu quero ir com o meu vestido verde!"

"-Não vais poder brincar na areia se o levares."

"-Eu vou trocar. Mas quero vestir à noite. E quero levar a minha tiara linda."

"-Tá bem princesa."

- - -

"-Não achas que devíamos descer?" – Murmurou contra a pele quente do pescoço dele.

"-Deixa-me só aproveitar a minha mulher linda mais um pouco."

"-Tens o resto da vida para aproveitar a tua mulher. Agora vamos descer, é hora de jantar e a Angel deve estar impaciente."

"-A Angelique sabe esperar. Além do mais ela está com o Joshua, ele é que deve estar impaciente."

"-Angel, deixa o tio Joshua descansar um bocadinho, sim?"

"-Tio Joshua '_pometeste_' que íamos andar de vassoura!"

"-Mas eu corri muito na praia atrás de ti… estou cansado."

"-Anda tio Joshua!" – Pediu puxando a mão do homem que acabara de se deitar no sofá, estafado.

"-Princesa, que tal deixares o Joshua em paz?"

"-Papá!" – Correu para os braços do pai e riu quando ele a elevou no ar – "'_Bamos'_ andar de vassoura? Por favor?"

"-Hoje não princesa. Agora vais vestir um vestido lindo e depois vamos jantar fora, pode ser?"

"-_Tá_ bem. Mas quero o vestido verde. Posso mamã?" – Perguntou à ruiva que acabara de se abraçar a Draco.

"-Podes sim. Vens Joshua?"

"-Vou ter de recusar o convite. A Angel conseguiu estafar-me desta vez. Além do mais eu já tenho um jantar combinado."

"-Quando é que vais pedi-la em casamento?" – Perguntou Draco com um sorriso.

"-Assim que a nossa viagem acabar e eu conseguir uma reserva no melhor restaurante da cidade."

"-Aquele a que me levaste uma vez?"

"-Esse mesmo Gin. Vou indo. Adeus princesa. até outra altura Gin, Draco."

"-Que história de restaurante era aquela Ginevra?"

"-Longa história Draco, longa história."

- - -

"-Aqui está o seu super gelado menina Angelique." – A loirinha sorriu ao chefe do restaurante e pegou contente na colher prateada.

"-'_Obigada'_ Sr. Pierre."

"-De nada menina Angelique." – Disse no seu sotaque francês afastando-se em seguida.

"-Lembraste da última vez que aqui estivemos?" – Sussurrou ao ouvido da mulher."

"-A echarpe negra deve estar algures no nosso quarto…" – Respondeu num murmúrio ainda mais baixo.

"-Mas isso é óptimo de ouvir..."

"-Mã!" – Interrompeu – "Podemos ir à praia?"

"-Podemos Draco?"

"-Vou pensar no vosso caso…"

A pequena levantou-se e saltou para o colo do pai.

"-Vá lá! Só hoje! "

"-Claro princesa."

"-_'Obigada'_!"

"-Mas vai ter de ser rápido Angel, as noites começam a ficar frias e eu não quero que te constipes."

"-Sim Mã."

Sentados na areia viam a filha a brincar a alguns metros.

"-Achas que ela vai perguntar como nos conhecemos?"

"-Provavelmente."

"-E o que lhe vamos responder?"

"-Que foi há muito, muito tempo, quando ainda andávamos na escola e eu chamava nomes ao teu namoradinho." – Ela riu e encostou-se mais a ele.

"-E se perguntar como nos apaixonámos?"

"-Dizemos-lhe a verdade, que foi amor à primeira vista."

"-Amor à primeira vista?"

"-O quê?! Não me digas que este tempo todo vivi na ilusão que tu te tinhas apaixonado por mim assim que me viste naquele baile?! Admite, sentiste que o tempo tinha parado, sentiste borboletas no estômago, sentiste uma vontade incontrolável de me agarrar." – Disse num tom de falsa indignação.

"-O tempo a parar talvez e acho que também algumas borboletas no estômago, mas nunca a vontade incontrolável de te agarrar. De qualquer maneira não era eu que te estava a tentar seduzir…"

"-Claro que não…Até acho que aquele vestido vermelho hiper decotado era muito conservador. Por falar nele…onde é que está?"

"-Algures em casa."

Ele sorriu e abraçou-a mais, desviando a sua atenção para a filha.

"-Achas que vai ser fácil quando ela for adolescente?"

"-Claro. Vou trancá-la dentro de casa para que nenhum idiota se aproxime dela. E obviamente que a vou proibir de ir a qualquer baile que seja…"

"-Parece um bom plano… excepto que ela consegue tudo o que quer de ti."

"-Nisso ela saiu à mãe."

"-E a que mais é que ela saiu à mãe?"

"-No ficar corada quando fica irritada, na teimosia e principalmente na beleza."

"-Teimosia? Pelo menos ela não herdou a vaidade e o mau génio do meu lado."

"-Mau génio?" – Perguntou num tom de falsa mágoa, fazendo-lhe cócegas – "Quem é que tem mau génio?"

"-Tu." – Disse rindo alto atraindo a atenção da filha.

"-Resposta completamente errada. Vamos tentar de novo, quem tem mau génio?"

"-Tu tens Draco."

"-Angel, ajuda o papá."

A menina riu fazendo cócegas no pescoço da mãe.

"-Dois Malfoys é covardia! Eu desisto, eu desisto!" – Disse afastando-se deles e levantando-se.

"-Onde vais Ginevra?" – Perguntou ao ver a ruiva a afastar-se.

"-Vocês têm mau génio!" – Gritou afastando-se a correr.

Ele pegou na mão da filha e sussurrou-lhe algo ao ouvido que a fez correr em direcção da mãe. Ao ver Ginevra segurar a filha no colo e ambas acenarem-lhe ao longe ele soube que nunca mais queria perder nenhum momento, nenhum sorriso da filha e nenhum beijo da mulher.

**FIM**

_Kika Felton _

28 / 10 / 06


End file.
